Let It Go
by JoyfulHeartEO
Summary: She said now or never...and he let her walk away. But what if she hadn't gone to Christophers? What if she had just taken off? What if she was hurt and he wanted to fight for her? What if he couldn't find her? What if no one could find her? Bad summary...but hopefully you will still read. I have lots of ideas for this! Based on "Let it Go" by James Bay
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, it has been a long time since I published a story! But I have been on a Gilmore Girls binge lately (I am just so excited for the revival!) Anyway, I was listening to one of my favorite songs "Let It Go" by James Bay and it just reminded me of Luke and Lorelai and the break up at the end of season 6. This is a dramatic take on what could have happened next. Please read, and if you interested I will continue.**

 **But just to let you know...there is no Christopher involved in this version. Okay. Read and enjoy. Thanks.**

* * *

Lorelai felt her legs moving, she could hear her heels clicking on the pavement below her...but even still it didn't seem real. She was sure he would have said yes, she was sure he would have jumped and finally realized they were losing each other. He was losing her. She stood there, professed her love to him and begged him to take the jump and get married and all she got in return was a look that suggested she had lost her mind.

And maybe she had...she sure felt like she had! Nothing made sense anymore. She was always confident before, sure she had her moments when she felt weak but not like this. She had never been so unsure of anything in her life. Everything she thought she knew had just crumbled apart in front of her eyes and her future with Luke had disappeared into thin air.

Before she knew it, she was walking up the front steps of her house and flinging the door open. Paul Anka lifted his head nervously from his spot in the hallway, he could sense that something was wrong. She needed to cleanse the house of anything of Luke's. They were done. he made that clear. They were not getting married.

She quickly moved toward the stairs taking two at a time she marched up to the bedroom and whipped open his closet. She laughed sadly to herself when she realized just how easy this was going to be. Not that it would be easy on her heart, but it would take no time at all. None of his things were here. There was only two shirts hanging in his closet and a pair of old sneakers on the floor. She quickly grabbed the three items and tossed them on the bed.

Moving to the bathroom, she flung open drawers and cabinets. Extra toothpaste, the only kind that he liked, shaving cream, an extra blue toothbrush and his comb...all of these things were marched right back to the bed. She plucked up two pictures from her dresser and tossed them aside too. Her hands were shaking as she glanced down at her hand and saw the beautiful diamond currently taunting her. She sighed, took it off and threw it on top of the pile.

As she glanced around the room, she saw a vase on the nightstand. When the renovations had been finished, she placed it there empty. The following day she found daisies, her favorite flower practically overflowing in that vaise. And for a few weeks, they were replaced every Saturday by the man she loved. But now there was just a bunch of dead stems she had been unable to discard. She hoped that he would replace them, but that would actually require him to stay at the house once and awhile to notice how dead they were.

Suddenly the dam broke and the tears were pouring down her face and she lost all control. She grabbed the vase full of dirty water and dead flowers and hurled it across the room not looking at where she aimed. She didn't care she wasn't it gone. She wanted it all gone. Every reminder of the man that had just smashed her heart into a million pieces.

It wasn't until she heard the crash that she was jolted back to reality and she realized she had thrown the vase directly at the mirror over his dresser. She groaned, 7 years of bad luck was the last thing she needed at the moment. Her body trembled as she bent down to pick up the broken pieces of glass. Her eyes were so full of tears she wasn't careful with it and quickly slit her hand open. It stung, and yet she somehow welcomed the pain. It dulled the ache in her heart. But only long enough for her to realize just how much she had lost in one night.

Anger and confusion welled up in her again and she reached for anything she could find and began to throw the object across the room. In a whirlwind, pictures, clothes, shoes, pillows, books and more were being hurled in every direction as she sobbed and broke apart. She heard the crush of glass under her shoes but she didn't care. She clawed at the comforter on the bed, blood smearing against it's pure white color.

The sight jolted her, but not enough to stop. Instead she went towards her own closet and whipped it open and pushed everything aside to reach what she was looking for. Her wedding dress. Her perfect dress to marry her perfect man. She screamed and pulled it off the hanger and threw it across the room, blood smearing the beautiful lace.

Collapsing on the floor she curled into a ball and began to cry harder than she ever had in her life. She didn't even hear the door creak open and the small intake of breath.

"Lorelai?" A familiar voice called out to her.

She didn't lift her head, she didn't move, she just cried and prayed they would go away. At least it wasn't his voice, she knew that for sure. He was probably back at the Diner carrying on with his life as if nothing had happened. Because clearly he didn't love her. Clearly this didn't effect him the way it did her.

"Lorelai...sugah…" The voice said again as it stepped into the room, glass crunched under the person's feet.

"Go away!" Lorelai finally yelled from her spot on the floor surrounded by clutter and her hand still dripping blood, "Go away, please go away!"

The person sighed and waited a moment, "Patty called and told me she saw you and Luke fighting in front of the Diner. And then I heard glass break and the screaming and I…"

"Please...Please go away...go away…Please Babette..." Lorelai cried harder as she realized who it was.

"Lorelai you are bleeding. There is blood everywhere...you need to get checked." Babette leaned down towards her, "Doll come on...sit up for me."

"I said go away!" Lorelai screamed as she jumped, sending Babette back in a panic. "I don't need help! I don't want it! I just want to be left alone! I want to get away from this place!"

"Maybe if you just call Luke-" Babette tried, but suddenly she realized she had said the total wrong thing. "Lorelai I-

"There is no reason to call Luke. He made it clear he doesn't care. There is no more Lorelai and Luke and I need to just accept that." She walked towards the bedroom door again, "I need to get out of here."

Babette nervously followed Lorelai through the hallway and down the staircase. Morey was nervously standing by the couch where Paul Anka was currently trembling. "Is everything okay?" Morey asked.

Babette gave him a look that plainly said no, "Lorelai where are you going?"

"I told you. I need to get out of here." Lorelai grabbed her pag, ignoring the ache in her palm, she swung towards Babette and Morey. "Can you watch Paul Anka for a few days? I will come get him soon. I just...I need to get out of here."

"Lorelai you are in no condition to-" Babette pleaded.

"I can't Babette. I just can't. I'm sorry." With that she turned towards the door and fled her house as fast as she could.

Babette and Morey barely had time to process what was happening before she was pulling the jeep out of the driveway. Lorelai had no idea where she was going...she just knew she couldn't stay here. She sped down main street, she went even faster when she had to pass the Diner. She couldn't face it. She couldn't face the memory of her shame.

She flipped on the radio and drove and drove until suddenly she was on the highway. And she knew just where she wanted to go.

Back in town, Babette had quickly called Sookie and told her of the recent events. Sookie told Jackson she had to go out, jumped in her car and drove to Lorelai's house to see Babette in person.

"I don't understand...she just took off?" Sookie asked as she walked up the porch steps, "She didn't say where she was going?"

"No. She just said she needed to get out of here. All she had was her keys and purse. Nothing else! She just ran off. And she was bleeding...Oh Sookie she was bleeding bad." Babette said as she followed her into the house.

"Bleeding?" Sookie asked turning to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"I found her in the bedroom…" Babette said pointing up the stairs, "It's a mess in there!"

Sookie hurried towards the stairs and up them as fast as her legs would allow. She walked into the bathroom and gasped when she saw the damage lying around. She spotted the bed and noticed that all of the things there were Luke related.

"What the hell happened?" Sookie asked turning back to Babette.

"Well Patty called me and said that Luke and Lorelai had some sort of fight out front of the Diner. She said Lorelai said she wanted to elope and Luke said no and then Lorelai walked away. And the next thing I knew I was hearing glass breaking from here and Morey and I ran over as quick as we could. Thank God she never locks the damn door! We got right in." Babette said as Morey walked in carrying Paul Anka.

"I should have seen how sad she has been lately. I just thought that Luke would pull it together!" Sookie said looking around the room. "I need to go talk to him."

"I don't think Lorelai wants to see him at the moment." Babette said shaking her head.

"Well it doesn't really matter does it? She's not even here. We don't know where she is." Morey said. "Maybe we should call Luke. Maybe she went there."

Sookie shook her head, "No...she wouldn't go there. Not now."

"Then maybe she went to see Rory?" Babette asked hopefully.

"I don't think she would be able to face her yet." Sookie said sadly. "Listen...can you stay here by the phone...watch Paul Anka? I'm going to go and try and talk to Luke."

"Of course. You call us if you hear from her. We will call you if she shows back up." Babette called as Sookie nodded and turned towards the stairs.

She drove as fast as she could into town and noticed that the lights in the Diner were off. It was still early which meant that after the fight he must have thrown everyone out. She glanced to the alley and saw his green truck parked there. Slamming her own car into park right out front she swung the door open and ran to the Dinner door.

She pounded on the glass but knew no one would answer. She groaned and tried to reach above the door where Lorelai once told her Luke kept a spare key. But of course she couldn't reach.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind her.

Sookie spun around hopefully and smiled when she saw Kirk. "Kirk! Thank God! Can you get the key up there for me?"

"Why are you breaking into the Diner? Luke kicked everyone out. He sounded pretty mad." Kirk said.

"Kirk I don't have time to gossip okay? I need you to get the key for me. It's an emergency." Sookie said impatiently.

"I don't' think that's such a good idea." Kirk said shaking his head.

"Damn it Kirk! I pulled thorns of your naked butt! You owe me! Now get me the damn key!" Sookie said stomping her food.

Kirks cheeks burned as he quickly reached up to retrieve the key. "I thought we agreed to never tell anyone about that."

"And I kept my deal...no one heard me. Now move!" Sookie yelled as she pushed Kirk out of the way, slammed the key on the hole and swung the door open.

She left it hanging open as she dashed through the Diner and up the back stairs towards Luke's apartment. The lights upstairs were all off too and she prayed he was home. His car was there...he had to be right?

She pounded on the apartment door. "Luke! Luke open up! It's Sookie!" There was no answer but she had a feeling he was inside. "Damn it Luke! Open the door!"

Still nothing.

"I don't know what happened tonight with you and Lorelai...but if you love her at all or ever loved her you will open the door this minute!" Sookie screamed.

Suddenly the door flew open and an enraged Luke stood in front of her, "What do you want?"

"What happened?" Sookie said throwing her hands up, "Babette called me frantically and now Lorelai's gone and she's bleeding and-"

"Bleeding? Gone?" Luke said shaking his head, 'What the hell are you talking about?"

"Babette said that you fought and then Lorelai went home and totally freaked out. Your bedroom at the house looks like a tornado blew threw it and there is glas and drops of blood everywhere. Lorelai totally freaked! She told Babette she had to leave and she took her keys and just left!" Sookie said quickly.

"She left? But where did she go? And why is she bleeding? Where is she bleeding?" Luke asked frantically.

"I don't know!" Sookie yelled, "I already tried her cell on my way to her house and it went straight to voicemail."

Luke lifted the cap of his head and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Shit."

"What happened?" Sookie said sadly, "What the hell is going on?"

"I...I don't know..." Luke said as he began to pace around in the apartment. "She just showed up and said we should elope. And she was yelling and I was yelling and she said now or ever and I said no and she walked away."

"You said no?" Sookie asked as she stepped into the apartment. "You actually said no?"

"Well she was talking crazy!" Luke yelled. "She wasn't making sense. We needed to think about it."

"What was there to think about? You want to marry her don't you?" Sookie asked incredulously.

"Yes. No." He shook his head. "I mean yes...but not like that. I want Rory to be there...and you and her parents and I want April to be there…" He stammered.

Sookie snorted. "Are you sure about that? Because the way it seems you don't want April within 1,000 feet of Lorelai."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke asked finally stopping to look at her.

"It means that the minute that April showed up you started pushing Lorelai away." Sookie said with her hands on her hips. "I mean you didn't say anything about her when she first showed up. Lorelai had to find out on her own. And then when she did you pushed her further away!"

"I was just trying to figure it all out. I was trying to figure out how to make it work." Luke said angrily.

"Well you were taking to long just as you do with everything!" Sookie yelled. "Did you think Lorelai was going to wait another 8 years for you to make the jump Luke? You were trying to figure it out but what you were doing was breaking Lorelai into a million pieces and today you broke the last one."

"How was I supposed to know how upset she was?" Luke screamed, "She never told me she was unhappy!"

"How could you not know?" Sookie said throwing her hands up in frustration. "You've always known when something was bothering her. Even before you were together!"

"I don't know…" Luke whispered. "I don't know..."

"I'll tell you how...because you haven't bothered to look." Sookie said pointing at her, "And now she's gone and I'm afraid she's going to do something really stupid."

"Sookie…" Luke said taking a step towards her.

She shook her head, "I don't know why I even came her." She stepped back towards the apartment door, "I am going to find my best friend." She paused and turned towards him again, "And let me tell you...if something bad happens to her I will blame you." She said pointing harshly at him. "I do blame you."

Luke stood in a daze as Sookie rushed out of the apartment. He didn't move again until he heard Sookie's car start outside and drive away. Then he turned on the spot, looked around the apartment for some sort of clue as to what to do. When nothing came to him, he grabbed his keys and followed the path that Sookie had taken just moments before.

He was in the truck before he knew it and driving towards the house for the first time in what felt like forever.

* * *

Lorelai made one stop, a 24 hour clinic to have her hand examined and wrapped up. She filled up on gas after and got snacks and then quickly got back on the road. Her mind was reeling but she had to make one phone call before she drove any further.

She wasn't surprised when it went to voicemail. "Hey kid...uh It's Mom. I just wanted you to know that I am going away for a few days. Everything is fine...just had to take care of something. I promise I will call when I can. I'm fine...just not home. So...I'll talk to you later. I love you Rory."

She quickly hung up and took the next exit. It was going to be a long drive all on her own…

* * *

 **So what do you think? Should I continue? Drop a review and let me know. And if you haven't heard the song "Let it Go" by James Bay...go to youtube and listen! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am glad there seems to be an interest in the story. I already had chapter 2 written so I figured I would upload it now so you could read it. I will try and write the next chapter and update soon. Please continue to review! Thanks!**

* * *

Luke peeled into Lorelai's driveway and slammed the car into park. He quickly exited the truck and ran up the porch steps, he didn't even notice Babette, Morey and Paul Anka in the living room. He didn't hear her call out to him as he grabbed the banister and took three steps at a time to the hallway and towards the bedroom.

"Lorelai?" He didn't know why he called her name, he knew she wasn't there but for some reason he needed to say it outloud.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he finally entered the bedroom. It was a complete disaster. There were clothes everywhere, shoes, books, the lamp was knocked over, the pillows littered the floor. There was a pile of his things on the bed and his mirror was smashed, the lamp she had bought cracked in two on the floor. And suddenly he noticed the wedding dress...the beautiful white wedding dress crumbled on the bed with a giant red stain on the front. And then his eyes seemed to find all the spots of blood around the room, on the bedspread, on the floor, on one of his flannel shirts and littered against the pieces of mirror on the floor.

"Jesus Christ…" Luke whispered.

"Luke?" Babette called from the doorway, "Are you alright?"

"Jesus…" He whispered again, "What the hell did she do?"

"She was pretty upset…" Babette said nervously, "I couldn't talk to her. She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to be here."

He walked closer to the bed and felt the lump in his throat when he noticed the diamond ring on top of a picture of them. He reached for her dress and lifted it up, cradling it in his hands. He could remember how beautiful she looked standing in front of him in that dress. She looked perfect. She was perfect. She was his perfect woman. Didn't she know that? She had to right?

What would have happened if he had told her that night about April like he had planned too? Why did he panic? Why did he change his mind when he saw her in that dress? Why did he think she would be upset? She had a kid! She had Rory! She would know it wasn't his fault, she would support him.

And then she did find out, and she was so gracious about it and he was so grateful. He just assumed she knew what he was feeling. Why did he do that? Why did he postpone the wedding? Why didn't he see her sipping away? Why the hell did he let her walk away tonight? What was wrong with him? Why was he always so stubborn and slow with things?

It already took him 8 years to make a move to begin with and then he had it all and he kept dragging his feet. And now she was gone! And she was bleeding. And she hated him. And she thought he hated her. And where the hell was she?

"Where is she?" Luke spat out quickly. "Where could she have gone?"

"I thought you might know…" Babatte whispered, "I hoped she would have gone back to the Diner."

Luke shook his head, "No. She didn't. Where the hell is she?"

"I'm sorry Luke...I don't know. She didn't say. She was acting so unusual...I couldn't read her. Should I call Rory? Maybe she went there...Sookie said no but we don't know that and-" Babette rambled as he looked around the room.

"No. We can't call Rory. She will panic and I don't want that." Luke said feeling the own panic bubbling in his chest as he continued to take the damage in.

"But maybe she would have an idea of where Lorelai would go...I don't think she should be driving. I don't know how bad the cut was...but her head was all over the place. I don't want her to get hurt…" Babette said nervously.

Luke's heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. "I'm sure she is just fine…" He walked towards the broken mirror and his dresser.

"But what if she is crying so hard she can't see? Or what if she is speeding and she gets stopped? What if she gets in an accident or-" Babette continued.

"God damn it!" Luke screamed as he reached for the broken vase and hurled it across the room just as Lorelai had done. This time it hit the wall next to the bed and broke in half again.

Babette jumped. "Luke I-"

"Damn it! Damn it!" Luke yelled smashing the glass under his feet. "Why am I so stupid?"

"Luke don't…" Babette whispered, "Don't...you'll only drive yourself crazy."

"But she's out there!" Luke said pointing towards the window. "And you are right! She could get hurt! And if she does get hurt it's all my fault! And if she does get hurt it will kill me!"

"Luke…" Babette whispered walking towards her, "We will find her…"

"Babette I-" He started to reach towards her.

Babette grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, "It's okay...I know...everything is going to be okay. Why don't you take a minute to breath...go downstairs. I'll clean up here. Don't you worry Luke. She's going to come home…"

Luke walked numbly out of the room and down the stairs. He watched Paul Anka run to his side and follow him into the kitchen. He heard Morey walking up the stairs, he heard them talking, he heard the crunch of glass as the cleaned.

He collapsed in one of the kitchen chairs and blindly reached out for Paul Anka who rested his head on his knee. He ruffled his fur and tried to remember the last time he had actually spent the night here. But he couldn't.

Paul Anka whined and Luke snapped out of his daze, he looked down at the dog he pretended to despise. But the truth was that he loved this dog because Lorelai loved this dog. Paul Anka whined again and cocked his head to the side as he stared up at Luke.

"I'm sorry buddy...I'm really sorry…" Luke whispered sadly.

He should feel at home in his own kitchen and yet he felt so out of place. He felt cold. He felt like a stranger and realized that was his own damn fault. And now...Lorelai was out there on her own and she was hurting in more ways than once. And that was his fault too.

Sookie said she would blame him if anything happened to her. Quite honestly he would blame himself too and he would never forgive himself either.

* * *

Very early in the morning, Lorelai pulled up to the house she had set out for early last night. She had always wanted to come here but never found the time. But now was the perfect time! She had nothing else to do...sure she had work but right at the moment she just didn't give a damn.

She hopped out of the car, grabbed her purse (the only thing she brought with her) and made her way up the path to the front door. She lifted her hand to knock but the door opened before she had the chance.

"Lorelai…?" The familiar voice called out to her.

Lorelai tried to smile and say something cutesy but the words turned into a sob and she broke down. "Oh Mia…"

Mia stepped onto the front step and pulled her close, "Oh sweetie...what on Earth?" She looked past Lorelai and saw the jeep. "You drove here? From Stars Hollow? Honey what is going on?"

"Luke…" She mumbled through her tears. "Luke...he said no...it's over...we aren't...and the stupid mirror broke and my hand...and Oh Mia…it all fell apart."

Mia pulled back to look at her, "I can't understand here...come in here this instant…" She stepped aside and walked Lorelai into the house. "Come sit down...did you drive straight here? God you must be exhausted! It's only 7 in the morning. You don't do 7 in the morning."

"I drove all night." Lorelai mumbled as Mia led her towards the couch in the living room. "I stopped for snacks...but I didn't eat them. Got gas a few times and went to the Clinic to get stitched up." She said holding out her hand.

"What did you do to your hand?" Mia gasped reaching for it quickly.

Lorelai winced, "I threw a vase at a mirror and then tried to clean it up…"

"I still don't understand...what did you mean when you said Luke said no? Said no to what? You're already engaged." Mia said desperately trying to understand what was happening.

"I was tired of waiting. He kept pushing me away. He's got a daughter...April…" Lorelai sniffed, "He said he told you about it when you called a few months back."

Mia nodded, "Yes. He told me. I still can't believe Anna didn't tell him...but what does that have to do with-"

"When he found out about April...he changed. It's like he didn't want me anymore. Maybe he felt like he didn't need me anymore." Lorelai shrugged.

"Oh honey that's nonsense…" Mia said swatting her hand towards her.

"He just pushed me farther and farther away...and he postponed the wedding. And then he just was never at the house. He was sleeping at the apartment all the time...and spending all this time with April who he wouldn't let me see...and now it's over." Lorelai said shaking her head.

"Did he say it's over?" Mia asked curiously.

"He didn't have too." Lorelai said with a huff. "I went to the Diner...I said I wanted to elope. I said we had to jump...now or never. And he said no...he said he couldn't. And then...I just walked away and he let me! He let me walk away! He didn't say anything...didn't do anything…" She groaned. "And so I went home and I trashed our room cuz I couldn't stand to look at anything that reminded me of him. There wasn't much of course...none of his important things there there. And then I broke the vase and the mirror and cut myself and then Babette came over and I just couldn't...I couldn't stand to be there. So I got in my car and next thing I knew I was here…"

"Wow…" Mia whispered taking it all in. "I...did you tell anyone where you were going? Does Rory know? Does Luke know?"

Lorelai laughed, "Luke doesn't know and he doesn't care. But I will call Rory at some point and tell her. I mean I called and said I was fine just had to get a way for a few days. But I didn't want her to worry. She would worry if she knew I drove all the way here."

"Well understandably...because I am worried. It's not that I'm not happy to see you...I just can't wrap my head around this." Mia said shaking her head.

Lorelai smiled sadly. "Well neither can I…"

Mia opened her mouth to respond, "Lorelai maybe if-"

"Do you remember when I showed up at the Inn with Rory? She was just a baby. And I needed a job...and you gave me one. You let me live there...you took care of us and saved me from myself. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't." Lorelai said shaking her head sadly.

"I remember…" Mia whispered softly.

"Well I need you right now Mia...just like that. I don't know what is happening...or what I'm doing...but I know that I can't be in Stars Hollow right now. I just want to feel safe. And I feel safe with you. And so I came here...and I'm probably totally interrupting your life just like I did before and I'm sorry. But please...please...please let me stay. Please don't make me talk about him. Please don't make me tell Rory I'm here. Please just let me cry...let me feel this pain because I can't be anywhere else and be safe...Please Mia...please." She said as she began to sob again.

"Oh honey...come here." Mia held her arms open and pulled her closer to her, she rested Lorelai's head on her shoulder and smoothed her hair. "Of course you can stay...shhh...everything is going to be alright. I promise."

* * *

Rory woke up around 8:30 am and reached for her phone. She saw a message from her Mom and quickly listened to the voicemail. Something in her Mother's voice bothered her and she quickly redialed but it went straight to voicemail.

She sat up and quickly called the house phone and was surprised to hear someone other than her Mother answer. "Hello? Lorelai? Is that you?"

Her heart started pounding. "Sookie? Why are you asking if this is Mom? You're at our house…"

"Rory...oh...hi." Rory heard Sookie mumble something to someone nearby. "Hi sweetie! I totally forgot that I was at your Moms for a moment!" She laughed nervously, "Silly me! How are you? Hows school? Is it fabulous? Are you eating enough? Should I send some cookies up for study sessions?"

"Sookie where's Mom?" Rory said in a panicked voice. "I want to talk to her. She left me a weird message last night…"

"She's at work." Sookie said quickly.

"She's at work and you're at my house?" Rory said flinging the blanket away and throwing her feet over the edge of the bed.

"Yes." Sookie said nervously.

"That doesn't make any sense. What's going on?" Rory demanded. "Where is she? She said she was going away for a few days. Where would she go? Why would she leave? Is she with Luke? Did they go on vacation?"

"Rory...last night your Mom and Luke got into a fight. And they broke up...you're Mom sort of snapped. And she took off...we don't know where yet. But she's not here…" Sookie said sadly.

"They broke up? She took off? What do you mean she snapped?" Rory asked her mind reeling.

"I promise that everything is going to be okay. I am sure your Mom will come back soon and we can talk this all through. But why don't you come home?" Sookie asked.

"I'm leaving now…" Rory said as she snapped her phone shut and quickly grabbed a bag to throw whatever she could into it.

She tried to calm herself as she got in the car and started to drive the familiar roads back to Stars Hollow. Where on earth would her Mom go? She knew things weren't great lately between her Mom and Luke but she didn't think the would actually break up. Where the hell was Luke right now? One thing was for sure...when she finally did see him she would have a few things to say to him.

* * *

Back in North Carolina, Lorelai had slept for a few hours in Mia's guest room. She rolled over in the same dress she was wearing the night before. The night when her entire world had fallen apart. She pushed herself up off the bed and winced remembering about the cut on her hand. She sat up and stumbled down the hallway and towards the kitchen where Mia was making coffee and pancakes.

"Well hello there sweetie...I know it's afternoon but I figured pancakes help solve any problems." She said with a sad smile.

Lorelai smiled and sat down at the counter and reached for the coffee cup. "Pancakes sound great Mia. Thanks…"

"How are you feeling?" Mia asked as she slid a plate towards Lorelai. "Do you need anything for your hand?"

Lorelai took a sip of the coffee and shook her head, "Doc said I just need to keep it clean and covered. I'd like to take a shower if you don't mind…although I realize now I have nothing to change into. I guess running out of the house without a bag wasn't the smartest of decisions."

Mia smiled, "Well we can go shopping."

"I like shopping." Lorelai said, "But I need to get out of these clothes...the dress has blood on them."

"Okay. Well I know your size. I'll go pick a few things for you for now...and then we can go tomorrow too." She said with a shrug.

"Mia I-" She started as she reached for the fork.

Mia shook her head, "Lorelai...it's okay. I said I was here for you and I'm here."

"Okay…" She whispered as she poked at the pancakes with her fork.

"I am here for you...although I really wish you would call at least Rory so at least she isn't worried to death." Mia said.

Lorelai frowned and poked at the pancakes more, "I will...I just can't face it yet."

"But Lorelai…she's your daughter." Mia whispered, "I understand not wanting to talk to Luke but Rory is a different story…"

Lorelai sighed and put her fork down, "Okay. I will...just uh...let me shower first and try and relax. At least a little bit…"

Mia nodded. "Okay fine." She watched Lorelai stare sadly at the pancakes, "Why aren't you eating? You must be starving...you drove here all night and said you didn't eat the snacks."

"It's just...the pancakes…" Lorelai whispered.

"I thought you liked pancakes? I even added chocolate chips." Mia said.

"I do. I love pancakes...but they remind me of him...his pancakes were my favorite. And now I can't have them...I can't have him…" She said with a sigh as she tried to keep her tears in.

"I didn't think...I'm sorry." She pulled the pancakes away. "What else can I get you?"

Lorelai shook her head, "Honestly...every kind of food will remind me of him at the moment. And I'm not even that hungry...I seem to have lost my appetite."

Mia smiled sadly, "Oh honey…"

"I think I'll take that shower now if you don't mind…" Lorelai said standing up and beginning to back out of the kitchen.

Mia nodded, "Okay. I'll run out and grab some clothes. You take as long as you need."

Lorelai nodded thankfully and walked away. She walked up the steps back towards the guest room and into the beautiful bathroom. She noticed the large bathtub and realized a bath would be even better than a shower. She leaned forward and began to fill the tub, thens he discarded her dirty clothes and kicked them aside. She poured in the bubbles and waited for the water to rise before slipping in.

She rested her head against the back of the tub and sighed trying her hardest to not let the tears fall. But within seconds it was no use and she was crying uncontrollably again. She knew Mia was right...she had to call Rory but she didn't know what to say.

* * *

Back in Stars Hollow Rory parked beside Luke's truck in the alley. She knew the Diner would be closed but she also knew where the spare key was. She quickly unlocked the door and walked through the diner and up the stairs to Luke's apartment. She knocked gently and waited knowing that he would answer, and when he did he wasn't at all surprised to see her.

"Rory, who called you?" He stepped aside and let her into the apartment.

"Mom left me a weird message last night. I tried calling the house but Sookie answered, I could tell she didn't want to tell me what was going on but I made her." She looked around the apartment. " You haven't heard from her have you?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the last person she would call…" He said sadly.

Rory looked around the apartment for a moment before turning back to him, "So what happened? Do you not love my mom anymore?"

"What?" Luke looked at her in shock, "Of course I do. She asked me the same thing. I know things have been off but I-"

"Off?" Rory said with a snort. "Luke...you've been pushing her away since the moment April showed up. How was she supposed to think you still wanted her?"

He sighed, "I know okay. I know I screwed up…"

Rory sighed, "You know...when I went to Yale I was worried about leaving Mom. But then I remembered she had you...you were just friends then but it didn't matter. I knew you would take care of her. And then a year later you got together and I was even happier...so was she." She paused. "And then somehow we are here...I never thought you would abandon her Luke. Never. And yet you did...and now no one knows where she is or if she's even okay!"

"Rory…" Luke pleaded, "I didn't want this to happen. I didn't see it coming. I just...I've been so lost in my own head that I for-"

"That you forgot about Mom." Rory said with tears burning in her eyes, "How could you?"

"I don't know." Luke said feeling the lump grow in his throat. "When April showed up it totally threw me for a loop. I never in a million years thought I'd be in this situation. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't wrap my head around the idea that I had a kid out there all these years and I had no idea."

"I understand that. I understand that it would be difficult and confusing. But what does that have to do with Mom? Did you think she would be mad? It's not your fault that Anna didn't tell you about your daughter. It's not like you knew April and abandoned her and never told us about her." Rory said with a shrug.

Luke nodded slowly, "I know. I know I didn't know about her and I didn't think she would be mad really...just confused I guess? Like I was. And part of me felt like I had to prove that I could be a good father to April."

"She already knew you could be." Rory said shaking her head. "How could she not?"

"How could anyone possibly know that I'd be a good father?" Luke asked with a snort. "Shouldn't I have had some sort of sixth sense to tell me flesh and blood was alive in the world? I haven't had a lot of experience with kids Rory. I don't know how to take care of them."

"You did a damn good job taking care of me growing up." Rory said with a sad smile, "And you had no obligation to do that…"

Luke's face reddened, "Yeah well you were an easy kid…And I don't think I really took care of you."

"Luke, a father does things like feed their kids, make sure they have a roof over their head that will not cave in. A father protects his child, and her mother. A father goes to graduations and dance recitals. A father takes care of his kid when they are sick, moves them into college, yells at a boy when he breaks his daughter's heart. A father gives up everything to make sure his kid is happy." She paused and sucked in the tears threatening to fall, "My father never did any of those things...but you did. You did all those things and more. You know exactly what it means to be a father and April is one hell of a lucky girl to have you. God knows there were a million times that I wished you really could be my Dad...and with you being engaged to Mom I thought I'd finally have it." The tears one and soon spilled from her eyes down her cheeks.

"Rory…" Luke said stepping towards her. "I-"

"You took care of me. You took care of Mom. Hell you took care of Jess when he was a total mess. And you pretty much take care of everyone in town when they need help. Not many people would choose to help Kirk with his night terrors when he's naked." She said with a sad laugh. "So you never had to worry about being a good Dad. There has never been any doubt in that…She knew you would be. We all did."

With a deep sigh, Luke fell into the kitchen chair behind him. "Rory...I don't know what to do. I don't know how to fix this. I never thought...I just assumed…" He sighed. "I thought she knew how I felt…"

Rory shook her head, "Just like you thought she knew how you felt for 8 years? She's not a mind reader Luke...she needed to hear the words. She needed to know you wanted her."

"I've always wanted her." He said staring up at her desperately, "Both of you. I wanted to be a part of your family."

"And you were." Rory said with a sad smile, "And we would have gladly welcomed April with open arms if you had let us…" She sighed and sat down in the chair across from him. "But now...now I'm afraid it's too late."

"Don't say that. Please don't say that." Luke said reaching for her small hand. "I'll fix this."

"I need to find my Mom. Right now...that's the only thing I care about. I need to know she's okay." Rory said pulling her hand away as she stood up and made her way towards the door.

"I want to come with you." Luke said standing up.

Rory turned back to him and shook her head, "You can't Luke. Not this time."

Luke scoffed, "So what am I supposed to do? Just sit here and pretend like nothing is wrong? I'm supposed to open the Diner and go about my life as if it's not totally falling apart?"

She wanted to hug him and tell him it would be okay, but her anger won the battle. "Isn't that what you've been doing for months? Should be used to it by now." She turned again.

Luke fell to his seat again. "Rory-"

She sighed and paused in the doorway again, but she didn't turn back to look at him. "I'll let you know if I hear anything…"

With that, Rory walked out of the apartment, leaving the door open behind her. She ran down the steps, back to the car and made her way home. Her heart ached as she pulled into the driveway and noticed the absence of her Mother's car. She quickly exited the car, ran up the familiar steps and into her first real home.

She ran to Sookie who enveloped her in a hug, "Oh Sweets...I'm so sorry about this."

"You still haven't heard from her?" She asked hugging her back as she looked back at Babette, Morey, Paul Anka, Jackson, Davey and Martha.

Sookie sniffled, "She hasn't called. I'm starting to panic. Should we call the police?"

Rory ran a hand through her hair and looked around the house as if she could find a clue lying around. "I don't know…" She looked at Babette, "How bad was she bleeding? Do you think she'd stop at the hospital?"

"I've already called every hospital with a 100 mile radius." Jackson said with a shake of his head, "Nothing."

Rory sighed, "Well she wouldn't go to my grandparents…"

"What about your Dad?" Sookie asked with a nervous whisper.

Rory shook her head, "Not if she was that upset. At least I don't think...plus he would have called me I think."

Sookie nodded. "But where else would she go? This isn't like her…"

Rory sighed, "She would want to go somewhere she felt safe…"

"I called Michel and told him, he said he would let us know if she showed up at the Inn. He's holding down the fort for us." Sookie said.

Rory nodded, "Good...that's good." She paused for a moment and then turned back to Sookie. "The Inn…"

Sookie cocked her head to the side, "Michel said he checked all the empty rooms and the barn. She's not there."

Rory nodded, "Mia."

"Mia? Doesn't she live in North Carolina now?" Babette asked. "You think she'd travel that far?"

"If she felt that lonely...if she was that upset...yes she would." Rory said digging through her purse to find her phone. "She once told me that one of the only places she felt totally safe was with Mia at the Independence Inn." She turned her back on everyone, walked to her old bedroom, shut the door and sat on her bed. She quickly scrolled through her numbers and called Mia.

* * *

Back in North Carolina, Mia was finishing up her shopping for Lorelai. She had picked up a few necessities for Lorelai and through them in the passenger seat. Just then her phone began to ring, she figured it was Lorelai calling from the house. But her heart jumped when she saw Rory's name on the screen.

"Rory…" Mia said into the phone.

 _"Please tell me Mom's with you." Rory said in a panicked voice through the phone._

Mia sighed and knew she had to tell her, "She showed up this morning. I wanted to call right away but your Mom said she wanted to do it on her own time. I thought she would have called you by now. I'm at the store picking up some things for her."

 _She could hear Rory sigh with relief. "Oh thank God. I've been scared to death. Is she okay? Babette said she was hurt-"_

"She's alright." Mia assured her, "Or at least she will be...she stopped on her way here and got her hand stitched up. She's back at my house resting right now."

 _"Mia...I need to come down there." Rory said with a sniffle. "I need to see her, know she's really okay."_

Mia nodded in understanding, "As stubborn as your Mother can be...I think she'd like that."

 _"Don't you let her leave." Rory said standing up quickly. "I'll be down on the earliest flight. I'll bring her some things. Should I bring Paul Anka? Maybe he'll cheer her up."_

Mia smiled, "That might be nice. And maybe Sookie? If she can get away from the Inn and the kids of course. I think she could use all the love she can get. She's a mess…"

 _"I know she will want to come too. Just...take care of her until we get there. Please." Rory said walking towards her bedroom door._

"You know I will. She's safe with me. Be careful and I'll see you soon." Mia said into the phone.

 _"Thank you Mia." She said quickly and hung up._

Mia sighed and hung up the phone, she took a deep breath and started her car. She just had to figure out if she should tell Lorelai they were coming or let them surprise her. She didn't want her to run again...

* * *

Rory walked out of her bedroom and back to the living room where everyone was anxiously waiting to hear what had happened.

"Well? Is she there?" Sookie asked quickly.

Rory smiled with relief, "Want to take a trip to North Carolina with me?"

Sookie let out a strangled breath and walked over to Rory again. "Oh thank God she's okay!"

"She's in good hands with Mia." Rory said through her own tears, "I know she'll keep her safe. But she thinks it's a good idea if we both come down. Do you think you can get away?"

Sookie turned to Jackson, "Of course. You go. I've got everything under control here with the kids. Lorelai needs you."

Sookie smiled at him, "Okay."

"We can watch Paul Anka." Babette said, "It would be no trouble."

Rory smiled, "Actually...I think he's going to come with us too. Might be good for Mom."

Babette smiled, "I bet she'd like that."

Morey nodded, "What about Luke?"

Rory shook her head, "I'll tell him she's safe. But...I don't think he should know where she is right now. I know he'll want to come and it's just not a good idea." She paused and sniffled. "Will you keep an eye on him? Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?"

Babette smiled, "We all will."

Rory nodded, 'Great. Okay. So...we have to pack. I want to get there as soon as possible."

Sookie nodded, "Okay. I'll go back everything at home I need, are you okay here? I'll swing by when I'm done and pick you up and we can go straight to the hospital."

Rory nodded, "Sounds perfect." She leaned forward and hugged Sookie tightly. "Thank you Sookie." She looked back at the rest of people in her living room. "Thank you everyone…"

Babette smiled, "It's all going to be alright…"

Rory swallowed hard and nodded. "I know…"

They all smiled hopefully and went to work on the next part of the plan. Rory quickly ascended the stairs and towards her Mother's room. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the damage. Babette and Morey had cleaned as best they could, but it was still obvious something bad had happened here. The giant hole in the mirror was the first indicator not to mention the scratches on the hardwood floor.

Rory turned from the blood marks on the sheets and quickly opened the closet to throw anything and everything she could into a bag. The sooner she got to North Carolina the better...then they could fix this damn mess piece by piece. 

* * *

**Hopefully you liked it :) I will try and update as soon as possible! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I have a busy week coming up but I will try to update as soon as possible. As always, reviews are a great motivation for me to write faster! :)**

* * *

Mia pulled into the driveway of her house and cut the engine. She took a deep breath before walking up the path to the front door. She saw Lorelai standing in the kitchen covered in only a robe, her hair dark, wet and curly hanging down her back.

Lorelai heard her when she approached and turned, trying to smile but failing miserably. "Hope you don't mind...I made more coffee. Every sip feels like a dagger to the heart but I think it's all I can stomach at the moment."

Mia smiled and placed the bags on the counter. "I don't mind at all. You know you can help yourself to anything here." She cleared her throat nervously and then braced the subject, "Did you call Rory?"

Lorelai cringed and shook her head, "I couldn't do it...I don't know what to say. I feel so stupid for running away. She'll think I'm crazy."

"No she won't. She will just want to know that you are okay." Mia said with a shake of her head.

Lorelai nodded, "I'll call when I'm ready, okay?"

Mia sighed and decided maybe it was best for Rory to just show up. She knew how much shame Lorelai was feeling even though she shouldn't. She was human...she was allowed to feel pain. But Lorelai was always so tough...she tried to pretend that she was wonder woman and most of the time she was. She knew she didn't want her daughter to think she was weak.

"Fine. You do it your way." She held the bags out to her. "This should be enough for now."

Lorelai nodded appreciatively and took the bags before disappearing to the bathroom to change. Mia watched her leave and then turned to clean up the pancakes from earlier. She thought about when Lorelai had first showed up at the Inn. She was so young...and yet so determined. She remembered thinking she should find out where her parents were...but she realized quickly that that would be the worst thing possible.

When Lorelai Gilmore made her mind up about something it was hard to turn it around. She was determined then to make it on her own and take care of her daughter. And she did…

And now...now she was determined to get over Luke Danes. Mia's heart broke for the both of them. She knew them so well and she knew that if they just got it together they would be perfect. But she also knew that like Lorelai...Luke was stubborn. He was set in his ways and thought he deserved less than he did. He was hard on himself like Lorelai was...and she could only imagine what he was thinking and feeling at this very moment.

She had almost called him after getting off the phone with Rory. But she knew that if she did...he would more than likely show up here. While she knew they had to face each other at some point, she was pretty sure Lorelai would completely break if Luke showed up now.

No, now was not the time to reach out but she would at some point. She worried about him just as much as she did about Lorelai.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Lorelai walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. "Your house is beautiful...I meant to say that earlier but-"

"You were a little preoccupied." Mia said as she handed her her coffee. "I had always hoped to get you down here...preferably under different circumstances."

Lorelai smiled sadly, "I know...I should visit more."

Mia shrugged, "You're a very busy woman."

"I guess I assumed I'd see you at the wedding…" Lorelai said lifting her cup, "But when I knew that wasn't going to happen...you're the only person I wanted to see."

Mia smiled, "I'm glad you felt safe enough to come to me."

Lorelai smiled weakly, "Can I ask you something?"

Mia studied her for a moment and then smiled, "Sure. But I think I already know what you are going to ask me."

"You do?" Lorelai asked surprised by the statement.

"You want to know why I never tried to set you and Luke up." Mia said with a chuckle.

Lorelai's eyes widened, "How on earth did you just read my mind like that?"

The older woman smiled softly, "You forget how well I know you Lorelai." She paused and reached for the coffee pot to pour her own cup, "How well I know you both actually…"

Lorelai squirmed in her seat, "So then why didn't you? You were always trying to play matchmaker for me. And yet...you never pushed me towards him." She swallowed hard. "Did you...did you think we we weren't right for each other?"

Mia sighed and lifted the cup to her lips, "Quite the opposite actually...I always thought you'd make a wonderful couple."

"So then why didn't you tell me?" Lorelai asked feeling more confused than ever.

The old woman sighed again and put her cup down, "I suppose I just...I knew that you could both be stubborn and hot headed. I knew that you would both be to afraid to admit how you really felt. I could always see it...even before you really became friends. But then once you got close...I knew for you you'd be to afraid to admit how you felt because you would be afraid to lose him in your life. And Rory's too...I knew how important it was to you to keep Rory's life as stable as possible."

"She adored Luke. That's why I always tried to keep him at that safe distance. I was kind of terrible at it though...I couldn't help but flirt. But I didn't think he really felt the same so I assumed we would be fine." She rolled her eyes, "Boy was I wrong."

"Yes you were." Mia said pointedly, "That man adored you from the moment you stepped into his life...both of you for that matter. All you had to do was bat your eye lashes and say please and he was putty. How many school projects did he help Rory with at the last minute? Remember the catapult? The Great Wall of China he made for her?"

Lorelai swallowed the lump in her throat. "I remember. I remember it all…" She lifted her hand and wiped the tears away. "But how did it change? Why did it change? What did I do that was so wrong to make him push me away so badly? He barely looks at me anymore. Did he finally realize I was just a crazy woman who had nothing to offer him?"

Mia reached for her hand and spoke sternly to her, "Don't you say that Lorelai...you are an amazing woman and any man would be lucky to have you in their life. Lucas is extremely lucky to have you...but you know him as well as I do. I suppose this April thing really threw him for a loop. I'm sure he didn't know how to deal with it. He's never been good with emotions."

"But I could have helped him!" Lorelai said with an exasperated sigh. "I wanted to help him. I tried too so many times but he just got mad at me for it. And I kept letting him call the shots...kept letting him belittle me because I was so afraid I was going to lose him. And then I just couldn't take it anymore and I was so stupid last night standing in front of him like that. The whole Diner saw me! I must have looked like a lunatic. No wonder he said no."

"Lorelai…" Mia said reaching for her. "You know how much I love you and Luke. You know I'd do anything for either one of you." She sighed, "And I wish more than anything I could fix this...but I can't."

"So what now?" Lorelai said with a soft sob, "How do I go back there? How do I face him? We broke up before but...this is different. It's really over. How do I walk down the street and not look at the Diner?"

"Honey…are you sure that it's really over? You know Luke. He doesn't always make decisions quickly. Maybe just just needed a minute to-" She started.

Lorelai shook her head, "How much longer does he need Mia? We've known each other forever. We wasted eight years before we even got together and then we got engaged and he still couldn't commit."

"To be fair...you were a little slow in the beginning." Mia said pointing her finger at her.

Lorelai nodded, "I know. But at least I didn't treat him like crap…"

Mia frowned, "Maybe you should call him…"

Lorelai's eyes welled up again, "I can't...I can't face it right now."

Mia sighed and walked around the counter and put her arm around Lorelai's shoulder. "Okay. But eventually you will…"

Lorelai groaned and rested her head on her shoulder, "How was life easier when I was 16 with a kid all alone?"

Mia laughed, "I'm sure if you think about it long enough you won't quite remember it that way…"

"Maybe not. But in this moment my heart hurts so much I don't think I've ever felt this bad." She said closing her eyes tightly.

"I know honey...I know…" Mia squeezed her tightly and patted her back.

* * *

Hours later, Sookie and Rory landed in North Carolina and were collecting their bags. They got Paul Anka, rented a car and plugged Mia's address into the GPS.

"How do you think your Mom is going to react when she sees us?" Sookie asked as she turned onto the highway.

"I hope that she's relieved. You know how she can be...she doesn't like to look weak." Rory said with a sigh as she reached for her phone in her bag.

"Are you going to call Luke?" Sookie asked glancing over at her in the passenger seat.

Rory sighed again, "I was going to call before we left...but I didn't know what to say. I can't tell him where she is or he will come down here. And I know for sure Mom isn't ready for that. Plus...I wasn't to nice to him earlier."

"You went to see him?" Sookie asked in surprise.

"Before I came to the house I stopped at the Diner. I yelled at him, he said he wanted to come with me to make sure Mom was okay. I said he couldn't…" She looked over at Sookie, "He looked so broken…"

"I imagine he feels a lot of guilt right now. I laid into him too. You know that he would never intentionally hurt your mother." Sookie answered sadly.

Rory nodded, "I know that. I do...but he did. We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for him."

"Do you want me to call?" Sookie asked quietly.

Rory shook her head, "No. It should be me." She glanced back at Paul Anka. "Would you mind pulling over so I can walk him? I'll call Luke now."

Sookie pulled over into a rest stop and parked the car, "I'll take Paul Anka. You call Luke…"

Rory smiled and nodded in thanks as Sookie hooked on Paul Anka's leash and helped him out of the car. Rory watched them walk towards the grass area for a moment before flipping open her phone. She knew that if she waited any longer to call she would lose the nerve.

 _It rang only once before a frantic Luke answered, "Hello?"_

"Luke...it's Rory." She said in a soft yet firm voice.  
 _  
She heard him let out of a breath of pure relief, "Rory. Where are you? I went by the house but no one was there. Did you find your Mom?"_

Rory licked her lips nervously, "She's fine."

 _"Where is she?" Luke asked in frustration, "I really need to talk to her."_

"Luke I already told you that it's not a good idea for you to see her right now." Rory said as she closed her eyes trying to keep in her tears.

 _"Rory come on...I need to see her. We have to talk." Luke pleaded._

"And I'm sure you will. But it's not the right time." Rory said sniffling softly.

 _"Who gives a damn about the right time?" Luke yelled into the phone._

"I do. Now I told you I would call when I knew she was okay. But that's all you are going to get right now. I'm sorry Luke...but I have to go." She said as she saw Sookie walking back towards the car.

 _"Rory-" She heard him say before she snapped the phone shut._

Rory sighed and threw her phone in her bag once more. She hated being so mean to Luke, but she knew that right now the last thing her Mom needed was for Luke to show up on Mia's door step. She had to see her first and make sure she was going to be okay before she started to include Luke in any plans.

Sookie let Paul Anka back into the car and slipped into the driver seat. "How did it go?"

Rory shrugged, "As well as possible I guess. He wants to know where she is but I wouldn't tell him."

"You did the right thing." Sookie tried to assure her.

Rory smiled sadly. "I don't like hurting him...even if he hurt Mom it doesn't feel right."

Sookie reached for her hand and squeezed gently, "I know honey. I know…"

Rory looked at the GPS and nodded, "We should be there in about 30 minutes."

Sookie nodded and started the car again, "Let's go get our girl."

* * *

Back at Mia's, Lorelai was sitting out on the back porch overlooking the beach. The sound of the waves was quite comforting to Lorelai, she thought if she closed her eyes she would actually get some sleep. But to be honest, the dreams would probably be worse than sitting here alone.

By now it was around 5pm, Mia walked onto the porch and wrapped a blanket around Lorelai's shoulder and handed her a glass of wine. "From coffee to wine...I figured it was the next best thing."

Lorelai smiled and took the glass from her, "Thanks Mia."

Mia sat down beside her, "You can see the best sunsets here. They amaze me every single night."

Lorelai took a sip of her wine and smiled, "I can't wait to see it…"

Mia glanced over at her and then sighed sadly before wrapping an arm around her, "I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better."

Lorelai shook her head, "Mia...I've already completely interrupted your life. You are doing plenty by just letting me stay here."

"You know you are always welcome here." Mia said giving her a squeeze. "I told you when I left Stars Hollow that I would always be here for you...no matter what."

"I know…" Lorelai said with a silent sob, "I just...I didn't see this one coming Mia. I really didn't. I know things have been off with Luke and I lately but I just thought eventually we would fix it. I didn't think he would let me walk away…"

Mia gave her a squeeze again and opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by the doorbell. "Oh. I should get that. Are you okay alone for a minute?"

Lorelai smiled, "Yes. Of course go. I might walk down to the beach if you don't mind."

Mia smiled, "Go ahead. There is a path right at the end of the steps."

Lorelai nodded and waited until Mia walked inside before she descended the steps. She placed her wine on top of the first step but took the blanket with her. At the bottom of the staircase she discarded her shoes and walked barefoot through the cool sand towards the shore. She remembered walking with Luke in the sand at Martha's Vineyard.

It seemed so long ago...but she had been hopeful during that trip. She had finally told him how she felt about everything, how she was afraid he didn't want her anymore. He had kissed her and assured her that they were getting married. They had made love that night, he had been so gentle and attentive, he whispered words of love and promises of their future to her. It all felt like it was before it went wrong.

And yet as soon as they pulled into Stars Hollow...it went back to the way it was before. And he never once realized he had changed again. She sighed wondering if this was really the end. Suddenly she felt even more lonely than before, she needed the comfort of a friend, someone who loved her.

And then she heard someone call to her, it seemed far away but she would know that voice anywhere. "Mom…" It called again.

Lorelai turned slowly on her heels and felt her knees tremble when she saw Rory standing there. "Rory…"

Rory took giant steps towards her and enveloped her in her arms, "Mom…"

Lorelai couldn't control her emotions as she broke apart in her daughter's arms. "How did you know I was here?"

"You forgot how well I know you." Rory said squeeze her tightly, "We are one and the same Mom."

"I don't know how you got here. But I am sure glad to see you kid." She said pulling back, "I'm so sorry for worrying you…"

Rory nodded, "It's okay...I mean it's not that you took off without telling anyone where you were going. But I'm here now…"

"You're here now…" Lorelai said with a watery smile, "God I love you."

Rory smiled and gave her a squeeze, "Right back at ya."

"How did you get down here so fast?" Lorelai asked.

"Sookie, Paul Anka and I hopped on a plane as soon as I talked to Mia. We knew you needed us but were to stubborn to ask." Rory said nervously.

"Sookie and Paul Anka are here too?" Lorelai asked looking behind her.

Rory nodded, "I hope that's okay…"

Lorelai nodded, "Of course. Let's go inside."

Rory wrapped an arm around Lorelai's shoulder and let her walk them both up the path. They climbed the stairs and into the house where Sookie and Mia were talking.

"Sooks...you so did not have to fly out here. What about the kids? Jackson? The Inn?" Lorelai asked as she walked over to her.

Sookie shook her head, "Jackson has the kids and sends his love. Michel said he will hold down the fort for as long as he needs too." She opened her arms, "You've been there for me a 1,000 times, did you really think I'd abandon you?"

Lorelai swallowed hard and hugged her tightly, "Thank you Sooks..."

She pulled away and bent down to pet Paul Anka, "Hey boy...I'm sorry I took off the way I did. I must have scared you with all the noise the other night." She leaned forward and kissed his head, "How did he do on the plane?"

"Surprisingly well." Rory said, "Despite all his weird fears he seemed to be perfectly content on an airplane. Go figure."

Lorelai smiled down at the dog and scratched behind his ear, "That's my boy…" She swallowed hard and stood up looking at her daughter and best friend sheepishly, "So...have you seen him?"

Sookie glanced over at Rory, "Why don't Mia and I unload the car and give you guys a few minutes to talk."

Rory nodded, "Thanks."

Lorelai leaned down again and lifted Paul Anka before she walked with Rory to the living room. They sat close on the couch, Rory let Lorelai pet Paul Anka quietly for a moment or two.

"Mom...what happened?" Rory asked gently.

Lorelai sighed, "Honestly...it's all such a blur Rory. I just remember leaving Grandma and Grandpas and thinking...why are we waiting? We have waited so long for this and the longer we wait the further apart we are going to get. And I showed up at the Diner and he was standing there and I just couldn't take it anymore. I told him how I was feeling...how it had to be now or never and he just said he had to consider April." She shook her head sadly, "You know that I have nothing against April, I think it is great that he has a daughter. I can tell how much he loves her…"

Rory nodded, "But you want to be apart of her life with him…"

Lorelai nodded, "Exactly. I don't understand why he feels he has to keep her away from me? I mean I know Anna has a lot to do with it...but it almost feels like he's ashamed of me. It's like he thinks I'm not a good enough mother to be around her...to be involved in her life."

Rory shook her head and reached for her Mother's hand that was resting on Paul Anka. "No. No, Mom that isn't it at all. You are an amazing Mother and he knows that. I went to see him when I found out what happened. And...he was confused too Mom. I think this whole thing through him for a loop, not just what happened with you but April showing up. He loves her yes...but he feels guilt about missing so much time with her. He told me he was afraid that you would think he was a bad father."

Lorelai squinted in surprise, "How could I ever think that? First of all it isn't his fault that he didn't know about her. Anna made a choice to keep her from him. And second...he was amazing with you. Always has been. Not to mention what he did for Jess and what he does for everyone else every single day."

Rory nodded, "Exactly what I told him. But I think we both know that Luke is a bit insecure about himself. Probably part of the reason he waited so long to make his feelings for you known."

Lorelai sighed, "Okay fine...it still doesn't erase the fact that he has been a complete jerk lately. I've tried so hard to make him happy and nothing did. What was I supposed to do Rory? Wait forever? We have already wasted so much time! I don't want to wait anymore."

Rory squeezed her hand and nodded, "I know. I do Mom…"

"But I shouldn't have given him an ultimatum." Lorelai said throwing her head back, "God I'm such an idiot…"

"No you aren't. I think anyone in your shoes would have probably done the same thing. You were right...you couldn't wait for him to make a move anymore. You had to know how he was feeling."

"And what he was feeling was that he didn't want me anymore…" Lorelai said lifting her head as the tears began to fall.

"That's not true...he was just caught off guard." Rory said shaking her head, "I know he wants you. He loves you."

Lorelai pulled away and stood up quickly as she began to pace, "But he just let me walk away Rory. He didn't say anything! He said he loved me...but it doesn't feel that way. I always felt it before...he didn't have to say it all the time. I felt it...I felt it in the way he looked at me or held my hand. I felt it when he smiled or did something completely out of character just to make me happy. But he just keeps pushing me away...we redid the house but he doesn't even live there. If I even mention April or the wedding he tenses and grumbles some excuse before taking off. What was I supposed to think? How was I supposed to know that he still wanted me?"

Rory watched her for a moment and then sighed, "Do you still want to marry him?"

Lorelai stopped pacing and turned back to her, "Right now...I don't know."

Rory frowned sadly, "Mom…"

"Rory I love Luke with all my heart." She said as the tears started to fall again, "I love him more than any other man I have ever known. He is the man I want to be with...I don't have a doubt in that. But I have doubts about how he feels...and about the strength of our relationship. I can't marry someone if I'm afraid that they will run at the first sign of trouble or change. I can't put my life on the line like that...my heart is broken right now. And I can't imagine being afraid that this would happen again…"

Rory stood up and walked closer to her, she reached for both of her hands and stared down at the bandage covered one. "You know I will support you in whatever decision you make."

"You love Luke…" Lorelai whispered. "When you were a kid you used to play house and pretend he was your Dad."

"How did you know about that?" Rory asked in surprise, "You never said anything about it before…"

Lorelai smiled and reached up to push her daughter's hair back, "I'm your Mother. I know pretty much everything you did under my roof."

Rory smiled. "Well you are right...I do love Luke." She took a deep breath, "But I love you more. You're my Mom...you have spent every day since I was born making sure I was taken care of. And I will do whatever you want me to do in this situation. I just want to make sure you are okay."

Lorelai leaned forward and hugged her tightly, "I wish I knew what the right thing was…"

Rory squeezed her back, "Well we can figure it out together. Just like we always do."

Lorelai held her daughter tightly and wished more than anything that this didn't have to affect her as much as it did. If she was honest with herself, she had known years before Luke and her got together that she had feelings for him. But she never wanted to do anything to interrupt Rory's life...and Luke was a big part of her life. And now there was a possibility that both Gilmore Girls were going to get their hearts broken by the same man.

* * *

Back in Stars Hollow Luke has spent the last hour pacing and throwing things in his apartment. He was frustrated. Very frustrated. How the hell had they gotten to this point? He knew the answer was his own stupidity but there was no changing it now. Where the hell would Lorelai go? He had to find a way to figure out the answer to that question. The longer they were apart the worse things would be.

And to be honest...even though Rory had said Lorelai was fine he really needed to see it for himself. He needed to see her in one piece to know that no matter what happened she was going to be okay. He had to know that they were going to be okay.

With a groan of frustration, he grabbed his keys, locked the apartment and started his journey to Lorelai's house. He decided to walk hoping the fresh air would help him think clearly. But as soon as he stepped off the sidewalk, he began to regret his decision.

Even though it was past 6pm, many of Stars Hollows citizens seemed to be outside. It was an unusually warm May night and the beginning signs of summer were present everywhere. Summer made me realize that June 3rd was just days away. If he hadn't postponed the wedding they would be getting ready to celebrate the best day of their lives. But instead...she was hiding away somewhere and he had no way to fix this.

It felt like all eyes were on him as he continued his trek to Lorelai's house. He knew they were whispering about what had happened outside the Diner just days before. Nothing went unnoticed in this town. He loved living here but he also hated how everyone knew everything about everyone's lives.

When he finally made it to the front porch, he realized he didn't really have a plan for coming here. He knew she wasn't here. He had searched the house from top to bottom for some clue. But nothing came to him...should he check on Paul Anka? Would Rory have left him here? Maybe Babette was watching him.

He wasn't sure how long he was standing on the porch unmoving, but before he knew it Babette was standing beside him. "She's not back yet…"

Luke snapped out of his daze and looked over at her, "I figured…"

Babette nodded slowly, "I promised Rory I'd look after the house."

Luke nodded and turned towards her, "And Paul Anka? I can take him-"

Babette shook her head, "Rory took him with her, Sookie too."

Luke swallowed hard and then turned back towards the front door of her house. Scratch that...THEIR house. But truth be told he hadn't been treating it like their house lately. In fact...he couldn't' remember the last time he had even slept there.

Staring at the door made him remember all the times he stood outside it waiting to fix something in this house. There was always a laundry list of things that needed to be done, and other than on her birthday Lorelai never flat out asked for help. She was to stubborn for that. She wanted to prove that she could take care of things by herself. And for the most part she did...but she definitely wasn't the handyman that was needed to keep the house standing.

He pretended to hate fixing things for her. He grumbled about how she needed to take better care of things. But secretly he loved coming to her aid. He loved fixing things for her, making sure she was taken care of. Hell he really just loved the extra time it meant they got to spend together.

And then they became a couple, and he remembered all the nights he stood outside here waiting to pick her up for a date. He remembered the way she would smile at him when she opened the door to greet him. He remembered the way it felt to kiss her goodnight right in this spot, and the way it always amazed him that they had gotten to this point.

And he remembered after their first break up what it felt like to sweep her off her feet with that mind blowing kiss. He had let his actions speak that night, he poured every inch of love he had for her into that kiss and into the love making that followed. He always thought letting his actions speak was enough.

But the more he thought about it...the more he realized his actions lately were saying all the wrong things. They were standoffish and stubborn, harsh and demanding. When had he lost the need to take care of her? To make her completely and blissfully happy? No wonder she was unsure of how he felt. No wonder she demanded an answer from him. How had he not noticed it all slipping away? He used to be able to read her like a book...and yet now he coudln't even fathom where she might be.

He was stirred from his thoughts by a gentle hand on his arm, "How are you holding up?"

Luke waited a moment before responding, "Babette...do you know where she is?"

She gave his arm a squeeze, "I do…"

He turned towards her quickly and hopefully, "Wh-"

She shook her head, "I promised Rory I woudln't say anything."

Luke sighed and reached for her hands hopefully, "Babette...I need to know. I need to go talk to her...I need to fix this."

"Luke I wish I could...but I can't break a promise. Rory seemed to think it was the best thing for right now." Babette said sadly trying to pull away.

Luke only held her hands tighter, "Babette...please…"

"I can't Luke." She said sadly, Luke sighed in defeat and let her hands drop before walking over to the porch swing to sit down, he put his head in his hands and tried to breath. "I can't tell you...but…"

Luke's head snapped up quickly, "But what?"

She smiled sadly at him before stepping down the steps to walk back to her house, "I bet if you think hard enough...the answer will come to you. After all...you know her better than anyone. You know where she would go to feel safe…"

Luke watched her walk across the lawn to her own house and let her words ring in his ears. _Where she would go to feel safe…_

He sighed and leaned back on the swing before muttering, "That used to be with me…"

* * *

 **So...what did you think? Should I continue? Drop a review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! I was intending on making this chapter longer but I decided to leave it as is and post it so you could read it. More to come soon! Thanks for reviewing, keep it up!**

* * *

The following morning, Lorelai woke up snuggled in the same bed as Rory and Paul Anka. She could see the sun just beginning to rise over the ocean. She knew it was early, but she had been waking up every hour all night and was tired of trying to sleep. She carefully extracted herself from her daughter's arm and glanced at Paul Anka who only snored louder.

Tiptoeing out of the room and down the stairs, she was surprised to see Sookie sitting at the counter drinking coffee.

"Why are you up so early? First time without any kids waking you in awhile...I figured you'd take advantage of the time." Lorelai said with a smile as she sat down beside her.

Sookie smirked, "I think I'm just stuck on their schedule." She put her cup down on the counter, "But why are you up so early? You're not exactly a morning person...plus you must be exhausted."

Lorelai sighed, "I can't sleep...and when I do sleep I have dreams that I'd rather not have."

Sookie frowned sadly at her, "Lorelai I'm so sorry about all of this…"

Lorelai tried to smile softly, "It's not your fault Sooks. It's no one's fault. It just happened…"

Sookie nodded towards her hand, "How's the hand?"

Lorelai lifted it and began to unwrap the current bandage, "It's fine...I still can't believe I broke that damn mirror. Just what I need...7 years of bad luck, as if my luck wasn't already crappy enough."

"You know it scared me to death when I saw the blood in your room...on your dress too." Sookie said with a pout.

Lorelai chuckled, "Well it's not like the dress is going to get used so it doesn't really matter does it?"

"Are you saying you don't think this can be fixed? You and Luke I mean?" Sookie asked nervously.

Lorelai sighed and pushed herself off the stool to get herself some coffee, "Honestly? I don't know Sookie. I've been trying so hard to fix it but I can't do it on my own. He just keeps pushing me farther away and I don't know if we can take anymore distance."

"I saw him the night it happened. I went to the Diner to talk to him…" She paused, "More like to yell at him actually."

Lorelai groaned, "So you and Rory both laid into him?"

Sookie sighed, "It's not like I wanted to Lorelai...but you're my best friend and I was worried sick about you. I wanted to know what the hell happened and why he was acting so weird."

"You and me both." Lorelai said lifting her mug to her hands, "I mean it's amazing ya know...out of all the men in my life I never expected Luke to be the one that hurt me the most."

Sookie shook her head, "Me either. He's always been crazy about you. Everyone knows it! We all knew it before you even did."

Lorelai smiled sadly, "Yeah well...maybe when he finally got me he realized I wasn't amazing as he had made me out to be in his head."

Sookie pushed herself off her own stool and walked towards her, "I don't think that's it at all."

"Then what is it?" Lorelai asked feeling frustrated, "I understand that this whole April thing threw him for a loop. I get it...I really do. No one expected that. But why can't I be apart of her life with him? We are supposed to be getting married...which would eventually make her my stepdaughter right? I think that would put me in her life one way or another."

"Maybe he's just insecure about it all." Sookie said with a shrug.

Lorelai huffed, "Or maybe all he really wanted was a kid and now that he has one he doesn't' need me…"

"Hey no…" Sookie said reaching for her hand. "That's not true. Luke loves you…"

"Maybe he thinks he loves me…" Lorelai said, she shook her head and then turned her back on Sookie and poured her coffee down the sink. "I mean...maybe this isn't what he really wanted. I asked him to marry me. Maybe he only said yes because he felt bad for me...because I was upset about Rory and he didn't want to hurt me more. And then when it got more real...when we had a date set he realized he wanted out."

"Lorelai...I think he would have asked you to marry him on his own…" She paused, "Eventually…"

Lorelai huffed, "Eventually…right...I love that man Sookie but he's gotta put a little pep in his step sometimes! Neither of us are getting any younger here!"

"I know…" Sookie sighed, "I really do think he wants to get married…"

"Well I don't know anything anymore Sooks...I really don't. I never thought I'd be the girl that just let her man treat her anyway he wanted. I never thought I wouldn't speak up for myself. But I've become someone I don't recognize because I was so afraid to screw this up with him. But if this is the us that we're going to be for the rest of our lives…" She turned towards her best friend and began to cry. "Than I don't to be an us anymore…"

"Oh honey…" Sookie walked closer to her and pulled her into her arms, "I'm so, so sorry."

"I really thought he was the one Sookie. I thought I was finally going to have the whole package." She said as she cried into her shoulder.

"I did too honey...I did too…" She gave her a squeeze and pulled away, "But let's just take things one day at a time. You don't need to make any big decisions right now. Let's work on putting you back together and then we can try and salvage you and Luke."

"But Sookie-" Lorelai started.

"Lorelai...I know you are hurting right now. But this isn't the time to make an rash decisions." Sookie said.

"You mean like trashing my bedroom and taking off without telling anyone where I was going?" Lorelai said with a shy smirk.

Sookie couldn't help but laugh, "Okay...it's not the time to make anymore rash decisions."

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Okay...maybe you're right."

Sookie smiled and squeezed her arm reassuringly. "Well I can see you don't want coffee...but can I make you anything? Mia's fridge is stocked full. I can whip up anything you want."

"Is it to early in the morning for something drowning in chocolate?" Lorelai asked with a smirk.

"Not when you're in pain it isn't." Sookie said pointing at her, "Why don't you relax while I things started."

Lorelai smiled, "I think I might take Paul Anka for a walk on the beach if that's okay."

Sookie smiled, "You do whatever you want to do."

Lorelai smiled back and then turned to walk back upstairs. She carefully pulled Paul Anka away from Rory and slipped on a pair of sneakers that Rory had brought her. She led Paul Anka out of the bedroom and down the stairs before strapping on his collar and leash and leading him out the front door. They walked around back and towards the beach, Paul Anka happily trotted beside her. Lorelai's mind was swirling with thoughts and emotions.

She sat down on the sand and Paul Anka lay down beside her, resting his head against her knee. She smiled and pet him affectionately before turning back to her own thoughts. Suddenly she began to remember a night early in their relationship when she spent the night at his place.

 _Luke was brushing his teeth in the bathroom and Lorelai was standing in Luke's discarded flannel shirt in the kitchen staring at the fridge. For some reason she couldn't get a conversation she had had with Luke years ago out of her head. It was when Rachel came back and he complained about her moving the milk in his fridge. Lorelai wasn't much of a milk drinker...unless it accompanied cookies or a large bowl of lucky charms...but she wondered how Luke would feel about her moving his milk._

 _Luke walked back into the bedroom, expecting to see her on the bed he looked towards the kitchen and was surprised to see her by the fridge. He walked towards her and placed a gentle hand on her back._

 _"Are you hungry? You can help yourself if you want." He said staring at her, "Although I don't know where you will put it since you ate your meal plus have of mine and a sundae at dinner." He teased._

 _"No. Not hungry…" She said not taking her eyes off the fridge. "Just thinking about milk."_

 _Luke frowned, "Milk? You don't like milk unless it's accompanied by cookies or a large bowl of lucky charms."_

 _Lorelai smiled, "You know me so well."_

 _Luke nodded in agreement, "Which is why I am confused about why you're asking for milk. You know very well I don't have cookies or lucky charms up here."_

 _She nodded and then walked towards the fridge to open it, '"I know that…"_

 _"Then what are you thinking about milk? And why are you opening the fridge?" He asked as he watched her in confusion._

 _Lorelai studied the contents of the fridge, found the milk container on the second shelf the lifted it up and moved it to the top shelf. She closed the fridge again and then turned back to Luke with curious stare._

 _Luke looked more confused than before, "You opened the fridge to move my milk to another shelf? That's all you wanted to do?"_

 _Lorelai shrugged, "I just wanted to see what your reaction would be to that."_

 _Luke's eyebrows lifted and he chuckled. "My reaction is I think you've finally cracked."_

 _She ignored his comment and studied his face, "So...it doesn't bother you that I moved your milk? You're not mad?"_

 _Luke walked closer to her and put a hand on her forehead. "No...not mad. But at the moment I am concerned that you are sick or something…"_

 _She smiled at him and took a relaxing break, "I feel fine. Great actually." She leaned forward and pecked his lips before trying to walk past him._

 _But Luke grabbed her wrist and spun her back towards him, "Lorelai...what's going on?"_

 _She blushed and shook her head, "Nothing...really I'm fine. Let's go to bed."_

 _She tried to pull away again but he only pulled her closer, "Lorelai...tell me."_

 _Lorelai glanced down at the hand wrapped around her wrist and she sighed, she took her free hand and placed it over his heart. "I just...wanted to see if me moving my milk would totally freak you out or not. You know...if it was too much for you to handle."_

 _Luke groaned in frustration, "Lorelai I have no idea what you are talking about! Please speak in English."_

 _She sighed again and shrugged, "When you were with Rachel you said that it bothered you that she moved your milk. You said it was too much...you were accustomed to living alone and having your routines. I was wondering if I moved the milk if it would bother you...if I was interfering with your routine…"_

 _Luke looked at her, shocked that she had remembered their conversation from years ago. "Lorelai I"_

 _"I don't want you to get sick of me and wish that we had never crossed that friendship line. I know it's only been a few weeks but…" She shrugged, "I've become accustomed to having you in my life as more than just my friend Luke…"_

 _He squinted at her for a moment, trying to think of what to say, "I kept the horoscope for 8 years Lorelai…"_

 _She nodded and continued to stare at her hand over his heart, "Yes. I know that. I know...but...you know now that we are together I don't want you to change your mind or think that maybe I'm not really what you wanted."_

 _Luke removed his hand from her wrist and instead placed both of his hands on her hips, lifted her up and spun her around to put her on top of the counter. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sudden movements but she sat their silently waiting for him to speak._

 _"Lorelai...I don't' regret this for one minute. I don't regret you. I never could…" He said shaking his head sternly._

 _She sighed, "You say that now…"_

 _"I say that now and I will say that forever…" He said staring straight at her, "I've waited a long time for this. For us…"_

 _She bit her lip nervously, "Sometimes I think you see more in me than I deserve...I just don't want to disappoint you."_

 _Luke walked closer to her, he settled himself between her legs and placed his arms behind her on the counter. "You could never disappoint me Lorelai. If anything you amaze me more now that we are together."_

 _She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes, "So...when you said you were all in…"_

 _He nodded, "I meant I was ALL in." He said with a smile as he leaned forward to kiss her gently._

 _Her eyes stayed close for a moment before fluttering open, "So...I can move your milk?"_

 _He chuckled, "Lorelai...you can arrange the whole damn apartment if it makes you happy."_

 _Her eyes lit up and she squealed, "Really?"_

 _He chuckled, "We can talk about it…"_

 _She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him gently, "Okay...baby steps. I'll move the milk first…"_

 _He laughed against her lips and nodded, "Whatever you want crazy lady."_

 _She smiled and pulled him closer, "You make me happy Luke Danes."_

 _He gave her hips a squeeze, "And I hope I can continue to do that forever Lorelai Gilmore…"_

 _Her heart leapt in her chest and she wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders as he pulled her in for a mind blowing kiss. That night when he made love to her, she finally let herself believe that this time she could be happy._

 _Snapping back out of her daze, Lorelai looked down to see Paul Anka staring up at her curiously. She smiled sadly and ruffled the top of his head, "Maybe he wasn't ready to have his milk moved after all…"_

* * *

Back in Stars Hollow, Luke awoke with a jolt. He had been dreaming of Lorelai walking away from him, only this time he not only walked away but he just stood there as she was hit by a car. Everyone else was running and yelling trying to get to her to help yet his feet stayed firmly on the ground beneath him.

He sat up only to groan when he felt the kink in his neck, that's when he realized he had fallen asleep on the couch at Lorelai's house. He remembered that last night after talking to Babette he hadn't been able to leave the house. And since it technically was half his, he decided to stay over. He had walked the steps to the bedroom, but couldn't bring himself to sleep there where she had been hurt.

He paced for a few hours, letting Babettes words go round and round in his head. _Where she would go to feel safe…_

Where could that be? She always felt safe with him, at least he thought she had. He felt so disconnected from her and he knew deep down that was his own fault. He glanced over at his cell phone on the coffee table and noticed a blinking light signaling he had a message.

With a hopeful heart he grabbed for it and played the message praying to hear Lorelai's voice. Instead he heard an angry Anna Nardini…

 _"Luke where are you? I'm standing outside the Diner with April because you were supposed to hang with her today. The place is closed and when I asked someone walking by the said you had been closed for two days now. You can't just take off without telling your daughter where you are going. You said you wanted to be a part of her life and yet we haven't heard from you in two days. I'm giving you ten more minutes and then I'm talking April home."_

"Shit…" Luke grumbled and checked the time of the missed call, he had three minutes to get back to the Diner before Anna would leave.

He remembered he didn't have his car so he called her back as he ran out the door and down the street. "Anna hi. Yes...I know I'm supposed to be there. I...it's a long story. I'm on my way right now. Just...don't leave, okay? I'll be right there."

It took him a few minutes but he finally hopped up on the sidewalk and faced Anna and April. April smiled and stood up to hug him, "Hey Dad…"

He squeezed her back, "Hey. Sorry I'm late, I was uh...I was at Lorelai's."

April nodded, "I figured you might be. I told Mom that but she didn't think it was a good idea to go over there."

Luke glanced back at Anna who looked livid, "Hey April...do you think you could head upstairs for a minute? I want to talk to your Mom real quick."

April nodded and Luke let her in the Diner, he waited until he watched her walk upstairs before he stepped aside to let Anna in. He quickly locked the door behind her and turned back to her anxiously.

"Look Anna…" Luke began.

"I don't want to hear any excuses Luke. If you can't make time for April than you don't get to spend time with her. I'm not going to let her get her hopes up about having a relationship with you and then finding out you've changed your mind about everything." Anna said sternly.

Luke shook his head, "I'm not going to change my mind Anna. I want to be in her life. She's my daughter too."

"Well then you can't promise to hang out with her and then not show up because you are with your fiancé." Anna said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't with my fiancé." Luke said angrily, "In fact...I'm not even sure I still have a fiancé at the moment."

Anna's eyes widened, "Oh really?" She snorted, "I knew you were incapable of commitment. This is exactly why I didn't want April hanging around her…"

Luke felt his heart beating hard in his chest and he gritted his teeth, "Actually a lot of this is your fault Anna."

Anna scoffed, "My fault?" She placed her hand over her heart, "How on earth can you blame me for your fear of commitment?"

"Because you didn't want Lorelai around April and I was so concerned with playing by your rules that I pushed the woman I love away. I may have had a fear of commitment before but that was only because I had never found the right woman. But now I have and it's Lorelai...but I've been neglecting her so that I could make this work with you and April and now Lorelai is gone." Luke yelled.

"Don't you blame April for this." Anna said pointing a finger at him.

Luke threw his hands up in the air, "I'm not blaming April! I blame you! And I blame myself for being too much of a coward for standing up to you sooner."

"Listen...April is MY daughter and I have the right to decide who I want in her life." Anna said defensively, "I don't know Lorelai so I don't want her around my kid."

"But she's my fiancéwhich means she's a pretty big part of my life. And if she is part of my life that means she would have to be a part of April's life too because despite what you just said she's MY daughter too." Luke said loudly.

"I'm the one who has taken care of her for 12 years which makes me the person who gets to make all the decisions." Anna said stubbornly.

Luke snorted, "You never gave me a chance to be involved! I would have loved to be there from day one Anna but I had no idea you were even pregnant! Was I just supposed to know somehow? We may not have worked out but I think you know that I would have supported our daughter no matter what. So don't you turn around and blame me being gone for 12 years on me. That was your choice and I hate that you made it. But I can't change that so I'm doing the best I can with what time I do have with her. I'm so afraid you are going to yank her away from me at any moment that I've just let you call the shots but this is crap. You can't rule my life too Anna...you can't decide who I can and cannot be with."

"Well clearly your relationship wasn't that strong with Lorelai if she couldn't understand my feelings about this. I told her that until you were married I didn't want her around our kid. I thought she was okay with that." Anna said with a shrug.

"She was. She asked me to elope the other night." LUke said, "And I said no because I was trying to work this all out with you and April and Lorelai thought that meant I didn't want to marry her. And now she took off and no one will tell me where she is and it's driving me insane. And now you're here yelling at me what pisses me off is that I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you! In fact I'd be getting married in 2 weeks!"

"So you regret finding out about April!" Anna said pointing a finger at her.

"Jesus Christ Anna, no!" Luke yelled finally fully letting go of trying to be diplomatic. "Of course I don't. I'm so damn happy that she found me because I want to be in her life! But my life is with Lorelai...and so that means that April would be in Lorelai's life too. I don't know why I've been such an ass to her about this...she was right...I should have been figuring out how she fits into our life not just mine. But I didn't because you have the upper hand here and I'm tired of it! I'm tired of playing by your rules Anna because you never played fair to begin with! You can't make me out to be the bad guy because I've done nothing wrong! You chose to keep me out of her life Anna. YOU. No one but you and you aren't going to do it anymore!" He screamed.

"It's not up to you Luke." She said nervously feeling her power slip.

"It is because I am going to fight you if I have too. You will not keep me from her and you will not dictate who and who she cannot be around that is in my life. I would never put her in danger and if you took the time to get to know her you'd realize Lorelai is an amazing woman. She is a single mother just like you and she has spent her life taking care of her daughter. She is responsible and kind, she's smart and funny and she puts everyone else before hers. She'd do anything for April because she means the world to me. And yet you have ruined this for me. Just like you ruined my chance of getting to know my kid for the first 12 years of her life! Luke was yelling so loud he didn't hear April come back down the stairs.

"April doesn't need another mother! She has me!" Anna screamed back.

"Lorelai doesn't want to be her Mother! She wants to be her friend! She would never take the place of you, she more than anyone else knows how important the mother daughter bond is!" He continued to scream back.

"Would you guys stop yelling!" April yelled as she stormed up to them. "Just stop. You sound like children."

"See now you've upset April!" Anna said pointing at her daughter.

"No. You have." April said looking straight at her Mom. "Don't drag Dad into this. It isn't his fault."

"He's the one who started yelling!" Anna said angrily.

"But he's right Mom...you've called all the shots. You kept him from me for 12 years...and now that I found him I'm not about to let you ruin again. I want Dad in my life...but I also want him to be happy and Lorelai makes him happy. She isn't going to replace you in my life...no one could do that. But I'd like to get to know her because she is important to him." April said quietly.

"I'm just trying to protect you." Anna said nervously, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I already have been hurt Mom. You told me my Dad wanted nothing to do with me for 12 years and I was devastated by that. I thought I wasn't good enough but now I know he didn't even know who I was or that I even existed. And if you try and take him away from me now then you and I are going to have serious problems." April said angrily.

Anna's eyes widened in shock, "April what-"

"You take him away from me...and our relationship changes Mom. Do you understand that? SO if you want me in your life then Dad stays in my life. And that means Lorelai stays in his and mine." April said not backing down.

There was silence in the Diner for a moment. Each of them was wrapping their heads around the conversation that had just occurred. Luke felt a rush of affection for his daughter and Anna felt frustrated that her power in the situation had finally broken.

"So...what's your decision here Mom? Are you going to take me away from Dad?" April asked.

Anna shook her head slowly. "No."

April nodded, "And are you going to let me get to know Lorelai?"

She took a longer pause with this answer but finally sighed, "Yes…"

April nodded, "Okay then…" She turned back to Luke and walked over to him, "You don't know where she is?"

Luke shook his head, "No…"

April nodded, "Well then I think you need to figure that out and you can't do that with me here."

Luke shook his head again and reached out for her, "April no...I don't want you to think that-"

April shook her head, "I don't think anything. I just want you to be happy Dad...and Lorelai makes you happy. You've been neglecting her since I came into your life and that isn't fair either. From the little time I have been able to spend with her...I really like her. And you want her in your life right?"

"More than anything." Luke said honestly.

April nodded, "Okay then. Go find her. Bring her home and we will figure it out from there."

Luke stared at her for a moment, "You are really only 12 years old?"

April laughed, "Yep."

Luke sighed and pulled her into his arms, "Well you're amazing and I'm so grateful that you came into my life. Okay?"

April hugged him back, "I'm glad you came into my life too Dad." April turned back towards her Mom, "Come on Mom...let's go. We can talk more in the car…"

April walked out of the Diner leaving Anna and Luke alone in the quiet room. Anna took a deep breath and walked towards the door, "I hope you find her…"

"I appreciate that." Luke whispered unsure of where they stood, "But I mean it Anna...I will fight for her."

Anna didn't respond, she only opened the door and followed her daughter out to the car. Luke took a deep breath and watched them as they drove away. For now at least one fire was put out...he was still worried about Anna and what she would do but he was grateful that April stood up for him. He knew that Anna would take April's words into consideration before she made any rash decisions.

For now he just had to figure out what the hell to do about Lorelai.

* * *

 **So what did you think? All the reviews help motivate me to write sooner! So keep them coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Glad everyone is liking the story! I hope you continue to review and enjoy!**

* * *

Later that night Sookie was whipping up a delicious meal of all comfort foods for Lorelai. Mia and Lorelai were sitting at the counter drinking and wine and talking about old times. Rory had excused herself to make a quick phone call.

She stood on the deck and glanced inside to make sure that no one was listening, _"Hey Rory. Where have you been?"_ The voice on the other line asked.

"Hey Lane. I know….sorry I have been MIA. I called to ask for a favor actually. Have you seen Luke at all?" Rory asked.

 _"He left me a message the other day and said the diner would be closed until further notice. Kind of a total bummer because I need the money...but I knew he wouldn't have closed the Diner in case it was something serious. Is everything okay? Caesar said your Mom and Luke got into some sort of big fight." Lane said._

Rory sighed, "Yeah. The sort of got into the worst fight ever actually. Mom sort of snapped about the whole April thing and the postponing the wedding…"

 _"I don't really blame her. Luke's kind of been a jerk to her lately." Lane said, "Is she okay?"_

"Not really. After they fought she went home and just lost it. She took off to North Carolina to go see Mia. She had to get out of Stars Hollow. That's where I am right now with Sookie and Paul Anka." Rory said.

 _"North Carolina? Wow. Does Luke know?" Lane asked trying to catch up on the conversation._

"No. And I don't' think it's the best idea for him to know right now. I mean...if he figures it out I guess that's one thing. But I sort of asked Babette not to tell him exactly where we are. Mom's a mess and she needs some time to calm down before she sees him." Rory said.

 _Lane sighed, "Poor Lorelai...I won't say anything. I promise. But what do you want me to do?"_

"Even though I don't want Luke to know where we are...I'm also kind of worried about him." Rory said nervously. "I was wondering if you could track him down...try and gage his mood. He keeps calling me, Mom and Sookie but none of us have answered. I feel pretty guilty about it...I told him she's safe but I'm sure he's going crazy."

 _"I can imagine. I mean the truck has been outside the Diner so he hasn't gone anywhere. But I also don't like the idea of him locked in the apartment either." Lane said honestly._

"Yeah. Me either." Rory said glancing back at the glass door to watch her Mom.

 _"I'll head over now. I have a key so I'll just head on up and see if he is there. Want me to call you when I talk to him?" Lane asked._

"Yes please. Call back if he's not there either…" Rory said nervously.

 _"You got it. Give Lorelai a hug for me, would you?" Lane asked softly._

Rory smiled, happy her best friend was so amazing. "I will. Talk soon."

They hung up and Rory walked back into the kitchen, she smiled when she heard her mother laughing. It had been a long time since she had heard that sound.

"What's so funny?" Rory asked as Mia handed her a glass of wine.

"We were talking about the time you tried to make me a birthday cake on your own. We were still living at the Independence Inn and you snuck into the kitchen and put the eggs in whole, an entire jar of sugar and frosting all into a bowl and tried to bake it." Lorelai said laughing.

Rory's face blushed, "Well...I couldn't reach the flour yet…"

Mia laughed, "I just remember how horrible it smelled."

"We live and we learn right?" Rory said with a smirk, "Thank God Sookie started working soon after that. She made all the cakes from that point on."

"Amen to that." Lorelai said lifting her glass to Sookie, "You make a damn good cake my friend."

Sookie smiled and reached into the oven, "Well I'm glad to hear that because I made your favorite. Chocolate with my famous vanilla butter cream." She said reaching into the microwave where she was hiding the finished cake.

"Man you're efficient!" Lorelai said clapping her hands together, "How did you have time to cook all of this?"

"I'm a professional Lorelai. Cooking is what I do...and there is nothing better than good food when you are wallowing." She shrugged, "Plus I had a little help from Mia. She's a good sous chef. You took a nap and we had some time to pull it all together."

Lorelai nodded and smiled while trying not to cry, "Well I'll tell you what...I'm damn glad I have three amazing woman like you guys in my life."

Sookie smiled, "I even made something special for Paul Anka." She placed a bowl down on the ground for him.

Paul Anka happily gobbled up his food while the women around him watched. "You know...there is one other thing that helps when you are feeling sad." Mia said interrupting them. "At least it always helped you…"

Lorelai looked around, "I have wine...good food and good company...what am I missing?"

Mia smiled and got up to flip on her CD player, "Dancing…"

Lorelai smiled when the sounds of "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" rang through the speakers. "You remembered…"

Mia smiled and walked closer to her, she put her hand out and pulled Lorelai up towards her. "You, Rory and I danced to this about a million times in that potting shed. You think I'd forget?"

Lorelai smiled through her tears, "No…"

"I will admit it will be a little different without Rory in her adorable ballet outfit...but I think we can improvise." Mia said winking at Rory as she spun Lorelai around. "If you need me call me...no matter where you are...no matter how far…" She sang to Lorelai.

"Just call my name I'll be there in a hurry...you don't' have to worry…" Lorelai sang back as they swayed to the music.

Rory smiled and jumped in, "Cuz baby there ain't no mountain high enough…"

Sookie took her spatula and sang into it, "Ain't no valley low enough…"

"Ain't no river wide enough...to keep me from getting to you!" They all sang together as they danced around the island counter and sang.

For the first time in a long time, Lorelai's heart felt full…

* * *

Back in Stars Hollow Lane approached the Diner and pulled out her key ring. She unlocked the door and carried the takeout bag she was carrying under one arm as she let herself in. She walked through the empty dark Diner and up the stairs to Luke's apartment. She didn't often go to his apartment, but this was an emergency.

When she got upstairs, she knocked on the door and waited patiently. She wasn't surprised that there was no answer, but she had a feeling he was inside.

"Luke...I know you're in there. It's Lane...open up. Please." Lane pleaded with him, she waited a few more moments and was going to knock again when she heard footsteps.

Luke opened the door and stared at her nervously. "Hey Lane…"

She frowned, "You look like you haven't slept in days…"

He sighed, "I haven't really...not much anyway." He squinted at her and stepped aside. "So I take it you heard what happened."

Lane nodded, "Rory called. She asked me to come check on you…"

He smiled sadly, "I'm surprised she would still care after all the trouble I've caused."

Lane smiled, "You know that Rory will always care...no matter what."

Luke nodded towards the bag, "You brought food?"

Lane smiled back, "I know you...you probably haven't eaten."

He groaned, "Als Pancake world? Not my favorite…"

She laughed and shook her head, "Don't worry it's not blue manicotti…"

"How did you-?" He started incredulously.

Lane shrugged, "Everyone has sadly made the mistake of ordering the blue manicotti. Hence why it's still on the menu…"

Luke shook his head and stepped aside, "You can come in if you want...but I'm not the best company at the moment."

Lane chuckled and walked into the room, "It's not like we usually have deep conversation often Luke…" She teased.

He smirked and took the bag from her, he peaked inside and saw a salad and soup. "Thanks for the food. I didn't realize how hungry I actually was…"

"Matters of the heart tend to distract you from things like hunger…" Lane said sitting down at the table, she watched him get a fork. "So...how are you really?"

"Oh ya know...just dandy. Everything's great." He said sarcastically.

Lane smiled, "I figured as much."

Luke plopped down across from her and put his food down, "I'd ask you to tell me where Lorelai was but I have a feeling that Rory told you not to tell me."

Lane grimaced, "I promised…"

Luke stabbed into his salad and sighed, "Not your fault Lane…"

Lane watched him push the food around sadly and her heart broke for him, "You know it's hard to be mad at you when you look so sad."

He sighed and threw his fork down suddenly not feeling so hungry anymore. "I just...I feel like a total idiot Lane. I really do…"

Lane smiled sadly at him, "Can't really argue with you...but we all could have said something sooner." She paused and shrugged, "Especially after my wedding…"

Luke stared at her for a moment, "What about your wedding?"

Lane sighed, "Lorelai got a little drunk and gave a speech at my wedding...about how she was never going to get married...how it just wouldn't happen for her...it was terrible to watch. No one really knew what to do. So I guess I'm not totally surprised that this happened. I guess I just figured you guys would work it out…"

Luke sighed and threw his head back, resting his hands on the top of his cap. "Damn it…"

"Luke…" Lane whispered softly, "Do you want to marry her?"

His head snapped up again and he looked directly at her, "Of course I do."

Lane nodded slowly, "Okay...well that's a good start." They sat in silence for a few moments, "Look...I can't tell you where she is...but if you figured it out then...that wouldn't be so bad? Rory even said so…"

"How am I supposed to figure it out? Babette said it was somewhere she would go to feel safe. And all I came up with was her house...or here and obviously both of those options are out. She's not at Rory's apartment...I know that. And I highly doubt she would go to her parents...at least I don't' think she would." Luke said nervously.

Lane shook her head, "No. She's not at her parents...or Rory's apartment."

"Then where?" Luke asked standing up quickly as he paced the room, "Where the hell is she?"

Lane sighed and stood up, "Look...I need to get back home. But...think Luke. Really think. I know you can figure it out if you concentrate enough." She put a gentle hand on his arm. "You let me know if you need anything…"

Luke looked down at her, "Lane I'm sorry that the Diner is closed I know that-"

She shook her head, "There are more important things in life Luke. Just...get our girls back here where they belong. Okay?"

Luke swallowed hard. "Okay…"

She squeezed his arm and nodded before walking out of the apartment. Luke sat back down at the table and began picking at his food again. Maybe some food would help him think enough to figure this all out. He didn't know how much more he could take…

* * *

Late that night, Rory and Sookie were fast asleep. The combination of wine, food and dancing till they couldn't anymore seemed to wipe them out. Lorelai was curled up on the couch staring out at the moon over the water through the large glass windows. Paul Anka was curled up beside her and she fell into a comfortable rhythm petting his head.

Mia finished cleaning up the kitchen and then walked into the living room with another slice of cake, "Thought you could use some more chocolate…"

Lorelai smiled and took it from her, "Couldn't hurt…"

Mia pet Paul Anka and turned her body towards Lorelai, "So how are you sweetheart?"

Lorelai sighed and swallowed the cake in her mouth, "Confused...sad...scared...heart broken?"

Mia frowned, "I'm sure he is feeling the same...plus worried sick about where you are."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Yeah...maybe…"

"No. Not maybe. Despite what you think he really does love you Lorelai. There is no doubt in that." Mia said shaking her head.

"I can't help but doubt it at the moment Mia. You haven't been around him lately...he's changed." She shrugged, "And I don't necessarily like the changes that have occurred. Maybe that sounds selfish of me but it's how I feel. I've been bottling up all my emotions for months to play by his rules...and I can't do it anymore."

"You shouldn't have too." Mia agreed, "And you are entitled to be a little selfish from time to time...it sounds like Luke has been."

Lorelai sighed and glanced over at her, "Do you think I could actually get married...have more kids...live the American dream? You know...have the whole package?"

Mia smiled at her, "Of course I do."

Lorelai shrugged, "I was starting to think I could...Luke once told me I would have it all. Secretly I always hoped he meant I would have it with him. And when we got engaged I thought it was really going to happen. But now it's all falling apart...maybe I'm just supposed to be alone forever."

Mia shook her head, "I don't' believe that."

"Okay...well maybe Luke isn't the one for me." Lorelai said with a trembling voice, "Maybe I'm supposed to have it with someone else…"

Mia was silent for a moment, "Is that what you want?"

Lorelai sighed, "No...not really. But at the moment...I'm angry Mia. I'm really angry. And I don't trust him. And I don't know how I can start to trust him again. He said he was going to fix it before but he didn't. He just pushed me farther away and now we are here. I can't just fall back into his arms and let things remain the same. I won't be able to handle it…"

"I agree. You shouldn't do that. You both need to work on a few things. Sounds like you need to work on communication. No relationship is perfect Lorelai...but you have to decide if it's worth saving. Only you can do that." Mia said with a shrug.

Lorelai took another large bite of cake and groaned, "I think I'd rather be the cat lady than feel this pain…"

Mia chuckled, "You feel pain because you love him...don't forget that."

"Yeah well love blows…" Lorelai said putting aside her cake and leaning her head against the back of the couch.

Mia smiled and put an arm out to her, "Come here…"

Lorelai sighed and leaned over to rest her head in Mia's lap as Mia ran her hands through her hair. It was something they often did years ago when Rory would fall asleep and Lorelai was having a hard day. It had just happened one night and they both never spoke of it, only found their way back to each other when need be.

"You know...after all these years...the one thing I still admire most about you is your strength. I remember when you came to the Inn looking for a job. You were so determined! Part of me thought...I need to call this little girl's parents and march her straight back to their house. But I could see in your eyes that that was never going to happen. You were going to take care of yourself and Rory. And you worked your butt off everyday to make a life for that little girl. You worked harder than anyone I had ever known...and you still do. Now in your very own Inn that you built from the ground up." Mia said proudly.

"Yeah...with Luke's money…" She groaned and closed her eyes, "It never would have happened without him…"

Mia continued to stroke her hair, "All the more reason to believe he loves you. No man would do that if they didn't."

Lorelai sighed, "All that seems like forever ago...building the Inn...having the opening...him kissing me…"

"It was the start of two beautiful things in your life." Mia said with a soft smile.

Lorelai smiled weakly back, "Yes...but one of those things hasn't broken my heart in two."

"Oh honey…" Mia said trying to hold in her own tears.

"When is it going to stop feeling like he is stabbing me over and over again? Nothing has ever hurt this much…" She paused, "Well maybe childbirth but that doesn't really count."

"It's going to take time…" Mia whispered trying to soothe her.

Lorelai huffed, "Great...time. My favorite word…"

"Close your eyes Lorelai...you need sleep…" Mia said as she pushed her hair back from her face, she pretended not to feel the tears seeping into her pants.

Lorelai squeezed her eyes shut and tried to breath deeply as Mia stroked her hair. She suddenly wished she was 16 again and they were at the Inn in this same position. Then she could have a complete do-over. She'd never walk into the Diner and never hand Luke that stupid horoscope. And that way...neither of them would have to feel the pain of this.

* * *

Back at his apartment, Luke had ate as much as he possibly could before giving up. Nothing even tasted good without Lorelai around. Food only reminded him of her, just like everything else. He wondered how he had been able to forget her so much in the last few months. Right now she was the only thing he could think of...every inch of his apartment held some memory of her. He sighed, stripped down to his boxers and lay down in bed deciding he might as well try and get some sleep. Maybe if he actually did rest he would be able to think more clearly.

He tossed and turned for a few hours before finally falling into a deep sleep. He dreamed of her which was no surprise. He had been dreaming about her for years...some dreams were different versions of their fight in front of the Diner. Others were of her in her wedding dress walking towards him, once the dress even had the blood stain on it. He had almost woken up that time but only rolled over and slipped into another dream...a dream that was more of a memory than an actual dream.

 _The night Luke and Lorelai got back together the first time, he had swept her off her feet in a mind blowing kiss. And soon they found themselves stumbling towards the stairs as they tried to make it to her bedroom. In no time clothes were being shed and they had made love more passionately than they ever had before._

 _Afterwards they lay together quietly, whispering words of apology and love. Not pushing too deep, afraid to break the spell of their reunion. And soon, Luke drifted off to sleep feeling comfortable for the first time in weeks since their split. But Lorelai couldn't seem to close her eyes. She was to afraid to fall asleep only to wake up to see that he had changed his mind. She had to stay awake...make sure he wouldn't bolt like he should._

 _And suddenly she was overcome with such strong emotion she felt like she couldn't breath. She held her breath and quietly as she could rolled away from him and tip toed over to the bedroom. She barely got the door closed before she fell to the floor, wrapped in a small blanket from the foot of_ _her bed. She leaned against the tub and pulled her knees to her chest and started to sob, trying to be as quiet as she could._

 _She felt overwhelmed. Overwhelmed by love and loss and fear of losing him again. She was crying so hard she didn't hear the door creak open or hear a frantic Luke cross the floor in three strides._

 _"Hey...whoa...why are you crying?" Luke said kneeling in front of her as he pulled at her arms, desperately trying to get her to look at him. "Lorelai...what is it? Did I hurt you? Was it too much? Should I have-"_

 _She shook her head and let him pull her into his chest, "No. No it's not you...you didn't hurt me. I.._.I _hurt you…" She sobbed into him, holding on for dear life._

 _Luke squeezed her tight and kissed the top of her head, "Lorelai it's okay….shhh...we're going to be okay."_

 _"But I hurt you Luke. I lied to you. I kept something from you that I knew would bother you. And then we broke up...and you were gone...and it hurt like hell and I deserved it!" She cried against him as she spoke, "And I hate myself for doing that to you. To us...I should have known I would ruin it. I ruin everything."_

 _"Stop." Luke said trying to pull her away so he could see her face, "You do not ruin everything Lorelai. That's ridiculous."_

 _She didn't care that she looked like a mess, her eyes were probably red and puffy and her nose was_ _probably running. "No it isn't. I'm incapable of letting myself be happy. I'm my own worst enemy."_

 _Luke sighed and readjusted so that he could sit beside her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and looked down at her, "Lorelai you made a mistake. And so did I by pushing you away. Neither of us are perfect here...but we wouldn't be us if we were."_

 _"But I'm so scared Luke…" She looked away from him and buried her face in the crook of his neck, "I'm terrified of how much I love you...and how much I need you...I've never needed anyone the way I need you. I know that now...and I won't survive it if we break up again."_

 _He squeezed her shoulders. "We won't."_

 _"You said we wouldn't before...at the town meeting when everyone was doubting us. And look...they were right all along." She said pulling away to look at him, "And they divided the stupid town with ribbons and you wouldn't look at me or talk to me. And I was alone and I lost my best friend_."

 _Luke sighed, "Lorelai...you're right I did say that before. And I can't guarantee that it's always going to be easy. But...I need you too. More than I realized I did...and I don't want to be without you either. I want this to work...I want us to work. I want you."_

 _"I don't know why…" She said with a sad laugh, "I'm a mess. Look at me…"_

 _Luke smiled and reached his other hand to cup her face, "You're beautiful. You're always beautiful to me."_

 _She shook her head, "I think you need to get your eyes checked Butch...I know my hair is ratty. I have no makeup on...I can feel my eyes burning and my face is all blotchy from the crying. Not to mention the snot that must be happening right now...so sexy." She said as she rolled her eyes and sniffled._

 _He chuckled and reached over to get her some tissue paper, "Here." He watched her wipe her nose and dry her eyes on the blanket. "You're still beautiful."_

 _She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder again, "Luke…"_

 _He closed his eyes as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "Yes?"_

 _"Even before we became...well us…" She said in a whisper, "I knew I could count on you."_

 _He squeezed her arm, "I'm glad. You can always count on me."_

 _She sighed again, "The thing is...growing up I always felt very out of place in my own home. I didn't fit in with my parents. I never felt settled...I never felt safe."_

 _His heart ached thinking about the years she had spent so alone. "I know…"_

 _"But with you I feel that...I feel safe." He swallowed the lump in his throat at her words._

 _"Lorelai…" He whispered trying to pull away from her, needing to tell her he loved her._

 _"Up until now with you…" She shrugged and took a deep breath. "There was only one place I ever felt safe…"_

 _"Where?" He asked as he smoothed back her hair, feeling so transfixed by her words._

 _"At the Inn...with Mia. She was the mother I always wanted...she took care of me when I needed it most. And then she left...and I was so scared again. Rory was older...but I still didn't think I could make it on my own. Mia always helped. She made sure we had food...made sure I could afford everything Rory needed. She let me cry when I needed too...she let me have a safe place to live and raise my daughter. And then…" She looked up at him, "And then you were here...and you were taking care of us. Even when I couldn't afford it and was to stubborn to ask...you made sure neither of us went hungry. You made sure the roof didn't cave in over our heads...you took care of both of us when we were sick."_

 _Luke leaned forward and kissed her gently, "I'd do it all again if I had too. I wouldn't change a thing." He smiled as he pulled away, "Except for maybe waiting so long to tell you how I really felt…"_

 _Lorelai smiled at him, "Yeah...that's all I'd change too."_

 _He nodded, "Well I'm glad that you feel safe with me Lorelai. Because I will always take care of you...and Rory. No matter what, okay?"_

 _She nodded slowly, "Okay. But...can we try really hard to make sure the no matter what part doesn't happen?"_

 _He smiled understanding she meant making sure they were never apart again and he couldn't' argue with that. "Yeah. I think that's a good idea."_

 _She sighed happily and rested her head against his shoulder again, "Good…"_

 _He smiled and rubbed her back before placing a gentle kiss on top of her head, 'You feel better?"_

 _She nodded against him and breathed in the sweet smell that was Luke Danes. "Yeah. Sorry for the freak out there. You were all romantic coming in here and sweeping me off my feet and then I totally_ _fall apart on you…"_

 _He shook his head and held her tighter, "Don't apologize. I want you to tell me when things are bothering you. Okay?"_

 _She nodded and relaxed into him, "Okay…"_

 _"Come on...you must be freezing...come back to bed…" He said pulling away to stand before her and holding out his hand to her._

 _She smiled up at him, and held her blanket in one hand before taking his in the other. She couldn't help but stumble, his smile made her feel weak and she giggled as he caught her by the waist pulling her to him._

 _"I got you…" He whispered to her with a soft smile._

 _She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness…"_

 _He gave her hips a gentle squeeze and then turned, took her hand and led her back to bed. This time he made sure she was fast asleep before he even closed his eyes. And when her breathing finally evened out...he said a little prayer to whoever brought this woman into his life. He knew he should have said that she made him feel safe too...because it was true. For the first time in a long time he finally felt home…_

Back in present time, Luke awoke with a jolt and stared around the apartment. He let his breathing come back to normal as he tried to get his bearings and then he whipped the sheet off of him. He ran to his desk, ripped open one of the drawers and anxiously looked for his address book. When he finally found it, he turned the pages until he came to Mia's name. He had written in her new number and address recently.

He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 4:30 in the morning. Much too early to call Mia. And the more he thought about it, Mia would probably tell Lorelai he was coming which might make her run again and he wasn't going to let that happen. As fast as he could, he grabbed the address book and his duffel bag. He threw in whatever he could get his hands on, not really caring if anything even matched. He slipped into new clothes for the day, and looked around the apartment in a frenzied state.

His eyes fell on the engagement ring that sparked up at him from the bedside table. He slowly made his way towards it, picked it up and took a deep breath. He refused to believe that it was over. He refused to believe that it couldn't be fixed. Lorelai was his whole world and he had to make her see that once and for all. He slipped the ring into his pocket, grabbed his hat, coat and keys and dashed out the door.

He quickly locked the apartment door and ran through the Diner before locking up again. He made a mental note to call Lane later and give her a heads up. Then he ran to the truck, the streets were empty and still dark and he was glad that the rest of the town was still fast asleep. He started the engine and took off down main street contemplating how long it would take to drive to North Carolina.

Once he reached the highway, he realized this was no time to be afraid of flying. He was more afraid of losing the woman he loved forever. He made his way as fast as he could to the airport determined to get to North Carolina as soon as possible. This was his last chance…

* * *

Back at Mia's...Lorelai woke up and glanced at the clock. 4:45 am. She sighed and rolled onto her back staring up at the ceiling. She wondered if Luke was picking up an early morning delivery or was he closed? Would he close the Diner? Or would he carry on like usual? She wanted to believe that he was hurting just as much as she was. But somehow it was hard to believe since he had just let her walk away…

She rolled out of bed, careful not to wake Rory as she tiptoed out of the room again. This early in the morning, not even Sookie was awake. Lorelai walked downstairs to the kitchen, made a pot of coffee and looked outside to see that it was beginning to rain softly. It wasn't snow...but somehow she had always felt comforted by the sound of rain.

She remembered days when Rory was little and they would lie on their bed in the potting shed and listen to the rain on the roof. She barely had enough money to make ends meet those days, but all that mattered was that she was with Rory and they were both safe.

She remembered summer days when she would drag Rory out in a storm to stomp around in the puddles. It seemed so juvenile now...but the more she thought...she more she realized she too had only been a kid back in those days too. She had had to grow up too fast and somewhere along the line it made her closed off. It made her afraid to show the world who she really was or how she really felt because she didn't want to look weak.

Lorelai poured her coffee into a thermos, slipped on a pair of rain boots beside the back door, grabbed an umbrella and stepped out onto the porch in the cool morning air. The pitter patter of the rain around her almost matched the rapidly beating heart in her chest as she trudged down the steps towards the beach.

At the water's edge, she breathed in the sticky salt air and watched as the waves crashed on the shore. They collided and flipped as the storm began to pick up around her. She was memorized by the force of the current and suddenly remembered a time long long ago when she had visited the beach with her parents.

She had jumped in the water when no one was looking despite her father's previous warning of a riptide current. She had quickly been swept under the waves and heard the whirling waves in her ears and the pounding in her heart. She remembered pushing up off the rocky ocean floor and gasping for air as her arms flailed above her. She remembered the flashes of people on shore shouting and pointing towards her. She remembered thinking she saw the outline of her parents frantically running towards the ocean's edge.

And then she had slipped under again and been dragged by the current further away from the crowd on the sand. She remembered the panic she felt as she began to run out of oxygen. The feeling as if her lungs were going to burst under the pressure. She felt the urge to scream for help, but as she did her mouth filled with cold salty water and she panicked more.

And as she started to drift into unconsciousness she thought she felt an arm around her waist. But she couldn't be quite sure…

The next thing she remembered was turning on her side and spitting out mouthfulls of ocean water and gasping for air. Suddenly her parents were kneeling beside her and she saw a lifeguard looking down at her.

"Are you okay?" The handsome teenage boy asked her.

"I…" She managed to only choke out that one word before she began to cough again.

"Lorelai Gilmore!" Richard's voice boomed in her ear, "I told you to stay away from the water. You could have drowned!"

The young Lorelai glanced up at her father and felt the tears burning in her eyes, "I thought I could handle it…"

Richard sighed, "Despite what you may thing young lady you can't handle everything on your own!"

Lorelai swallowed hard, "I'm sorry…"

Richard looked stern...but only for a moment as his guard fell and he relished in the fact that she was alive. "Come on...let's get you home…"

Lorelai let him lift her slowly as Emily quickly thanked the lifeguard for saving their daughter. Lorelai remembered resting against her father's strong arms as he carried her to the car. She remembered how he had stopped for ice cream on the way home and when Emily asked why...he only responded that the cool ice cream would feel good on Lorelai's throat. He had caught Lorelai's eye in the rear view mirror and gave her a genuine smile as she licked her ice cream cone.

Back in present time, Lorelai wiped the tears from her eyes and whispered, "You were right Dad...I can't handle it all on my own…"

She let the waves rush over her boots and the rain beat down on her umbrella. The sound was welcoming because it drowned out the sound of her own sobs for once. She only wished this pain didn't feel so much like drowning had that day long long ago...the only problem was there was no one to save her this time around. 

* * *

**So what did you think? Got a little deep there! Hahahaha! Hope you are all still enjoying! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Luke sat in his seat on the plane trying to keep himself from fidgeting. But it wasn't working. The plane wasn't full, in fact he had the whole row to himself. The few people that were on the plane seeme to be fast asleep, it was still early in the morning but he couldn't imagine shutting his eyes. He rubbed his hand over his thighs and felt the ring in his left pocket, he took it out and examined it. He had almost panicked when the security guards asked him to empty his pockets. The idea of putting the ring down scared him to death, he didn't take his eyes off of the machine as the container carrying it went through the metal detector.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he was able to pick it up again and put it back in his pocket. The woman who handed him his things gave him a small smile and he tried to return it. But now sitting on the plane he couldn't help but wonder if he could fix this. He had to believe he could because the alternative was to painful to consider. He glanced at his watch and counted the minutes until he would land in North Carolina and wondered just what he would do when he saw Lorelai again. More importantly...he wondered what **she** would do.

* * *

A few hours later back at the house, Mia was sitting in the kitchen watching the rain begin to slow outside. She couldn't shake the funny feeling that something big was going to happen today. Whether it had to do with Lorelai or not she wasn't sure...it was just a gut feeling. She took a deep breath, took the last sip of her coffee and turned and smiled as she heard the other three women walking down the stairs.

"Good morning." Mia said smiling at them, "Just made a fresh pot of coffee."

Rory inhaled and walked towards the pot, "Heaven…"

"Looks like the rain is letting up." Mia said cocking her head out the window. "Why don't you go downtown and do some shopping? A little retail therapy?"

"That sounds nice." Sookie said, "I haven't gone shopping since before Martha was born. I need clothes that don't scream Mommy of two!"

Rory smiled, "It did look like there was some good shops downtown. Could be fun." She said with a shrug, "What do you think Mom?"

Lorelai smiled, "Sure. I'm in. Might do me some good to get out of the house." She turned towards Mia, "Are you coming with us?"

Mia shook her head, "I have a few things I need to get done here. But if you come back around lunch I will have something for us all to snack on."

"Are you sure?" Rory asked her.

Lorelai sighed, "Let her do what she needs to do Rory. I've already completely interrupted her life. She probably has a millions things to do that I have kept her from."

Mia smiled at her, "Nothing big dear. Just need to do some cleaning and make some calls. Pay bills...that sort of thing."

Lorelai stared at her for a minute, "The minute I become a burden you tell me to leave, okay?"

Mia rolled her eyes, "We both know that will never happen. You can stay as long as you want. But at some point...you do need to make some decisions. I've already told you that."

Lorelai swallowed the lump in her throat, "I know…"

Mia nodded, "Okay. Well why don't you get ready and head out before the crowds settle in the shops. It's Saturday which is a big shopping day here. Go get the best deals."

The girls smiled and went back upstairs to change for their shopping trip. The grabbed a quick snack, said their goodbyes and then packed into the rental car to head downtown. Mia watched them leave then began tidying up the house. She fed Paul Anka and got down to everything she had been neglecting the past few days.

Part of her was telling her to call Luke...but she also knew that it had to be done in their own time. She took out the vacuum and got to work in the living room and couldn't help but laugh as Paul Anka jumped up on the couch and buried himself away under the pillows. She was humming to herself and didn't notice the sound of the doorbell but Paul Anka did. He quickly jumped off the couch and raced towards the door, he didn't bark only wagged his tail in front of it.

Mia frowned, turned off the vacuum and looked back at him, "What are you doing?" The doorbell rang again and Paul Anka barked softly.

Mia pushed aside the vacuum, walked towards the door and opened it. Her heart sped up when she saw who was standing on the other side. "Oh...so you were the big thing I was expecting to happen today." She said with a chuckle. "Took you long enough to get here Lucas…"

Luke stood sheepishly on the other side of the door, "Hi Mia…"

She took a deep breath and then pulled him into the house and straight into his arms, "It's good to see you. Although I wish it was under different circumstances…"

He held her back and couldn't help but let his eyes wander around the house. "Me too."

"She's not here…" Mia said pulling back, she saw the panicked look in Luke's eyes and she backtracked. "Well she is...just not at the moment. I sent her shopping with Sookie and Rory. Wanted her to get out of the house a little…"

Luke too a deep breath and nodded slowly, "Oh…"

Mia watched him as Paul Anka walked over to him and sniffed at his legs. Luke bent down to rub his head affectionately with a sad expression on his face.

Mia peered out the window, "I don't see the truck or any other car...so did you teleport here?"

Luke chuckled and stood up, "I flew...and then took a cab."

Mia's eyes widened, "You...Lucas Danes went on an airplane?"

He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Well desperate times call for desperate measures."

She nodded slowly, "Well maybe it's a good thing Lorelai isn't here yet...you look like you could use a good talk."

"I'm not much for talking…" Luke said nervously as he followed her further into the house.

Mia turned back towards him and stopped, "I know. Then I can talk and you will listen."

Luke swallowed hard, "Mia...I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Mia nodded and pointed to the couch, "I know that. However...it did happen and I want to know why and how. I've known you for a very long time Lucas. You are a good man...stubborn...but good."

Luke sighed and sat down on the couch, "Stubborn yes...and totally oblivious apparently."

Mia sat down on the opposite couch, "You tend to get stuck in your own head. A trait you inherited from your father…"

Luke groaned, "The one thing I didn't want to inherit from him…"

"It's not something you can control." Mia said with a shrug, "But it is something you can work on and try to change."

Luke nodded, "Maybe...but the problem is I don't notice it when it's happening. And Lorelai didn't say anything and-"

"Are you sure about that?" Mia said squinting her eyes at him.

Luke sighed, "She may have mentioned she was having doubts or concerns about things...both verbally and nonverbally."

"And what did you do about them?" Mia asked.

"Apparently nothing." Luke said with a laugh, "I just assumed she knew how I felt!"

"Just like you assumed she knew how you felt for 8 years before you made a move?" Mia said with a knowing smile. "How did that work out for you?"

"It made 8 years of being around her torture because I couldn't have her." Luke said with a groan.

"Okay. Well this is a good start. You have to stop assuming things Luke..you need to talk even if you don't like it. You need to tell her how you feel...what it is you want. What you are thinking about April being here and what it means for all of you." Mia said.

"Truthfully...I don't know what it means." Luke said with a shrug, "I'm still trying to process the fact that I have a kid. I was just getting used to the idea that Lorelai actually wanted me and then it all changed and I didn't know what to do."

"Then why didn't you tell her that? You know she would have helped in anyway she could have. She loves you Luke. If I wasn't sure about it before...I am damn sure about it now. Plus she has a kid...and you have helped her so much over the years. She would have done the same for you." Mia said honestly.

"I was afraid that Anna was going to take April from me again. And Anna didn't want Lorelai around so I just...I did whatever she said. I already missed 12 years of my kids life. I don't want to miss anymore." Luke said with a stern shake of his head, "I don't want to be like Christopher. I want Lorelai to think I can be and am a good father."

"She knows that." Mia said with a nod, "Like I said...you helped her with Rory when you had no obligation to do that. No one could ever compare you to Christopher. I understand your fears but not being there for April wasn't your fault. You need to stand up to Anna, Luke."

Luke nodded, "Well...then I guess it's a good thing I finally did. I just hope it's not too late."

Mia's eyes widened, "You did? When?"

"A few days ago...she was at the Diner with April because I was supposed to spend the day with April. But I was at Lorelai's trying to figure out where she would have gone. We got into a fight...I finally said everything I should have. I told her that I would fight for April no matter what and that Lorelai was a huge part of my life which meant she would be in April's life too." Luke said.

Mia smiled, "Well that's a start…"

Luke groaned and leaned forward and put his head in his hands, "None of this was part of the plan Mia…"

Mia smiled sadly, "Sometimes life doesn't go according to plan Luke...and you just have to suck it up and deal with it." He didn't respond and she decided to question him further, "But just out of curiousity...what was the plan?"

Luke sighed and sat up, "Well...we would get married…"

Mia laughed a little, "That's it?"

He shook his head, "No. We...we would get married however she wanted to do it. As long as I got her to walk down the aisle towards me I didn't' care how or where it happened. And then...I don't know I'd spend my life making sure she never regretted me. Never regretted us." He shrugged, "And we'd have kids...one maybe two...whatever she wanted. I'd work at the Diner as much as I needed in order to support us. She'd work at the Inn...maybe part time to take care of the kids when they were young. We'd grow old...I'd be cranky and she'd be bubbly just like we always have been…"

Mia sighed and leaned forward to take his hand, "Well Luke...it sounds like a wonderful plan. But sometimes things happen and you have to face them in order to get back on track."

"But I'm not good at that." Luke said sadly, "I don't know how to talk about things."

"You are talking about things right now…" Mia said with a knowing look. "And you're doing a pretty good job…"

Luke sighed, "Mia...do you remember when my Mom died?"

Mia felt the lump in her throat, "Of course I do. She was one of my best friends...she was an amazing woman."

Luke nodded, "Yeah. She was...such the opposite of Dad. Not that he wasn't great too...I just mean he was stubborn and grouchy. And she was full of life and so much fun…"

"Kind of like you and Lorelai…" She said with a knowing smile.

Luke nodded slowly feeling the tears burn in his eyes, "Yeah...kind of like us." He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, "But...I remember when she got sick I just kept thinking...how can someone so full of life and love have to go through this?"

Mia squeezed his hand, "You were so young...it broke my heart to watch you and Liz go through that."

Luke inhaled sharply, "I was so angry when she did. I wanted to know why it had happened...what she had done to deserve that because in my opinion she didn't."

"Of course she didn't." Mia said shaking her head, "No one deserves that...you didn't deserve to go through that either…"

Luke sighed, "But I used to think that maybe it was my fault...that I hadn't been good enough and the Universe wanted to take something good from me. So they took her...and then Dad just grew angrier and more closed off...he was still Dad just sadder. And I was all screwed up...and felt like it was my job to keep everything together. But I couldn't control Liz...no one could. And I couldn't control Rachel because she wanted out and I had to stay there to keep my Dad company. I had to make sure he was okay…"

"Oh Luke...that was too much pressure on you. No one expected you to stay forever." She said sadly, "You deserved to live your life too."

Luke nodded, "I know. And I did...in my own way. I got comfortable...and that felt safer than putting myself out on the line. I didn't want to feel anymore pain like when Mom died. So it was safer to just...work at the hardware store and watch after Dad. And then…"

Mia swallowed, "And then he died too…"

Luke blubbered as he spoke, "And I was alone…"

"Luke…" Mia said as she stood up to sit with him on his couch, "Oh Luke…"

"And I was so mad. I was so damn mad. I had been sure I wouldn't get hurt again but I did. He left me...and then what? What was I supposed to do then? And for so long after that I just went through the motions of each day...wake up...go to work...go back upstairs and sleep. There was nothing in my life that was really worth living for...nothing that gave me hope." He said as he started to cry.

"Until she came…" Mia said as she gave his shoulders a squeeze.

Luke nodded, "Yeah. Until she came...bounding into the Diner totally unaware of anyone else around her. I mean the Diner was slammed that day...it was so loud. I was trying to do a million things at once but she didn't care. She wanted service...and she wanted it right then and there."

"Sounds like Lorelai…" Mia said with a laugh.

"And then I looked up...and I was so caught off guard by her. Up until then it was like everything was black and white...and then I was seeing things in color. I remember she had some ridiculous outfit on...but I thought she was adorable. Beautiful…" He said with a knowing smile. "Crazy...but definitely beautiful. And then she was writing the horoscope...and she had her coffee and she was gone again…"

"At least for the moment…" Mia said with a smile.

"She breathed life back into me Mia...she drove me completely insane. I couldn't figure out why the hell I'd drop everything when she called. Truthfully she didn't call a lot in the beginning...she was stubborn and wanted to prove she could take care of Rory alone. And she did...but I couldn't stand to see her in pain and so I just jumped at the chance to help. And I just...I couldn't understand it...I didn't know why...but it was like I couldn't breath right when she wasn't around." He said talking quickly now letting it all pour out of him.

"There is never really an explanation as to why we love someone...we just do." Mia said with a shrug.

"I do love her. God I do…" Luke said closing her eyes, "I can't function without her...she makes me better. She pushes me to get out of my comfort zone...she pushes me to really enjoy life and stop being such a hermit. And it scares me…"

Mia nodded, "That's understandable...love can be scary sometimes."

Luke nodded, "And then...all of a sudden we were engaged and I couldn't believe my luck. And I wanted so hard to make it perfect for her...to make sure she didn't change her mind. Cuz I know that losing her would be the final straw...losing Mom and Dad hurt...but this hurts even more because this time it really is my fault."

Mia rubbed his back, "Luke...you need to remember she's been hurt before too. Sure she's tough and she's always smiling...but that girl has been put through the ringer time and time again. She's never had many people in her life to lean on and I'm sure it scares her just as much as it scares you how strong your bond is."

Luke turned towards her, "But I never wanted to be the one to hurt her…"

"I know…" Mia said softly, "But sometimes things just happen...we just have to learn how to fix them. And telling her how you really feel may be the one thing that does it...she needs to hear all this Luke. She can't read your mind...she doesn't just know…"

Luke opened his mouth to respond just as the front door opened and Lorelai bounded in just as she had done all those years ago the first time she came into the Diner. "Sorry Mia...I forgot my wallet and-" Lorelai froze when she saw them sitting on the couch. "Luke…"

Luke's heart hammered in his chest as he stood up to face her, "Lorelai…"

Lorelai's eyes shot to Mia who looked nervous but hopeful. She looked back at Luke. He was standing there looking sad and desperate...and part of her wanted to run to him and tell him to never let go. But the other part...the part of her that felt such intense pain was telling her to run. But where? Without thinking, she spun to the left and raced towards the downstairs bathroom before slamming the door behind her and locking it tight.

"Lorelai…" Mia called after her as she quickly walked towards the bathroom. "Lorelai...it's okay…"

Luke felt his heart drop to his stomach when he watched her flee from him again. The only difference was this time he wasn't going to let her get away without a fight. He quietly walked up behind Mia towards the bathroom trying to listen to any sound from Lorelai on the other side of the door. He heard nothing, which he hoped was a good sign because at least she wasn't crying...but that probably meant she was trying hard not too.

"Lorelai...can you open the door please?" Mia asked softly, "I didn't call him if that's what you are thinking so you can't be mad at me. He just...figured it out like Rory did."

Still there was no response and Luke opened his mouth to speak but Mia put her hand out to stop him. He stared at her in protest but she shook her head and put a finger to her lips.

"Lorelai come on sweetie...you can't hide in their forever." Mia said with a soft voice. "At least let me in…"

Still nothing and Mia sighed just as Rory walked into house, "What's taking Mom so long?" She paused, "Luke…"

He shrugged nervously. "Hi."

Rory smiled nervously, "You figured it out…"

He nodded, "Yeah...I did."

Rory looked around, "Where's Mom?"

He jerked his thumb towards the bathroom, "She wasn't very happy to see me…"

Rory looked at the closed door and sighed, "Crap…" She walked past him towards the bathroom. "Mom...it's me. Can you let me in?" No response, "Come on Mom...I promise you don't have to talk to Luke yet if you don't want too. Just let me in."

The door lock clicked and Luke jumped but Mia put a hand on his chest and shook her head. He watched desperately as Rory slipped into the bathroom and quickly locked it behind her. He sighed and put his hands on top of his cap as he paced in the small area between the front door and bathroom. By that point Sookie came in and didn't have to say anything, she just smiled nervously at Luke who continued to pace.

"Did she lock herself in there?" She asked Mia.

Mia nodded, "She just let Rory in…"

Sookie sighed and walked towards Luke, "Why don't we give them a few minutes…"

Luke sighed and gave in as Sookie walked him towards the kitchen where she made him a cup of tea she knew he wouldn't drink. The three of them sat around the counter in silence, Luke's eyes wandered towards the bathroom door from time to time.

Inside the bathroom, Lorelai was huddled against the tub, her knees were tucked up to her chest and Rory sat on the toilet staring at her.

"Mom...say something...you're scaring me. You haven't said a word." Rory said softly.

Lorelai sniffled, "How did he know where I was?"

Rory sighed, "I swear none of us told him. And I know Babette and Lane didn't...he just figured it out Mom. He knows you…"

Lorelai sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Well I wish he didn't...I don't want him here."

"Deep down you don't mean that…" Rory said sadly, "You know you need to talk to him."

"But I'm not ready." Lorelai said lifting her head stubbornly.

"Well you can't wait forever…" Rory said with a shrug, "This isn't like when you left Grandma and Grandpa's...you can't run forever."

Lorelai groaned, "I know. They found me eventually too...just took longer."

Rory couldn't help but laugh, "Mom…"

Lorelai sighed and pulled herself up off the floor, "I just don't know what I am supposed to say to him Rory. I'm angry...and I'm hurt...scared and confused."

Rory nodded, "Then tell him that…"

"But I can't...because as soon as he looks at me I lose my nerve." Lorelai said throwing her hands up in the air, "I don't know why...but I do."

"You didn't lose your nerve the other night. You told him what you were really feeling." Rory pointed out.

Lorelai sighed and turned towards the mirror trying to distract herself, "Yeah...and that worked out so well for the both of us…"

Rory sighed and stood up, she placed a gentle hand on her Mom's shoulder. "Mom...he came all the way down here. That counts for something doesn't it? He's not back in Stars Hollow ignoring that this has happened. I know he's hurting too…"

Lorelai squeezed her eyes shut, "I don't want him to hurt either Rory...but I can't just pretend that we are okay."

"And no one is asking you too." Rory said watching her through the mirror, "We are just asking you to stop running. Because the longer you run...the harder it's going to be to face it all."

Lorelai sighed, "I don't know if I can face him yet…"

Rory thought for a moment and then sighed, "Well what if you stay here...and you let him talk from the other side of the door?"

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh, "What?"

Rory smiled and shrugged, "No one said there's a specific way this has to be done. If you are more comfortable not looking at him maybe this will make it easier."

Lorelai groaned, "He's going to think I'm crazy…"

"Oh Mom...that ship sailed years ago…" Rory said with a teasing smile.

"Oh shut up…" Lorelai said as she sniffled again and shook her head.

Rory gave her an encouraging squeeze, "What do you think?"

Lorelai sighed and looked up at the mirror, "I guess...it's worth a shot right?"

Rory nodded, "And Sookie, Mia and I will be right outside on the porch. Give you some space...but if you need us we are here."

Lorelai nodded in agreement and turned to pull Rory into her arms. "I really love you kid."

Rory held her tight, "I really love you too Mom. And like I said before...I'll support whatever decision you make."

Lorelai nodded again as Rory pulled back, wiped her tears away and then walked out of the bathroom again. Lorelai turned back to the mirror and tried to take a few deep breaths as she waited to hear his voice.

Luke stood up quickly when he heard the bathroom door open, and he couldn't pretend he wasn't disappointed when only Rory emerged. He hadn't expected this to be easy...but he didn't think she wouldn't be able to even look at him.

Rory walked nervously towards them, "She uh...she's just having a hard time at the moment. She knows you need to talk...but she'd feel more comfortable if you didn't have to do it face to face quite yet…"

Luke looked at her confused. "What-"

"I'm going to take Mia and Sookie outside…" She said pointing towards the porch. "She's in there…" She said pointing back towards the bathroom. "Just...be honest with her Luke. Tell her how you feel...she needs to hear you say something."

Luke sighed and put his hands on his hips, "This feels silly…"

"Well it's what she needs right now." Rory said with a shrug, "So take it or leave it Luke. Your choice."

Mia put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Just be honest Luke...open up to her like you just did to me. She will really appreciate it…"

Luke looked back at her and tried to smile, she gave him an affectionate and encouraging squeeze. He glanced back at Sookie who only nodded at him as Rory walked past him towards the back door. He waited until he heard the slider door shut and then he began to walk towards the bathroom door.

He knew she was in there...she was so close and yet so far away. He felt silly talking to a door. But he knew that this was his last chance and he would regret it forever if he didn't try and fight for her. As he stood anxiously on the other side of the door, he couldn't help but remember a time they were in this situation but under very different circumstances and he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

 _Luke left the Diner and drove the truck to Lorelai's. They had been dating for a few weeks now, and he had never felt so happy in his life. He finally had the one woman he had always wanted and he never wanted to give her up. He parked behind her jeep, walked up the steps of the porch and knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes but was surprised when there was no answer. He walked back down the stairs, looked up and saw that the light in her bedroom was on which meant she had to be home._

 _He walked back up the stairs and knocked on the door again but frowned when there was still no answer. He turned the lock and groaned when he saw that it was unlocked even though he had told her a million times to lock it. He let himself in, walked through the empty first floor and called her name. "Lorelai?"_

 _No answer, he walked up the stairs and towards her bedroom wondering if she had fallen asleep. She had been working a lot lately so he wouldn't be surprised if she was exhausted. He walked to the bedroom, saw she was nowhere to be seen and then looked towards the bathroom door which was shut with a light peeking underneath the frame._

 _"Lorelai?" He called again curiously._

 _"Luke? Is that you?" She called timidly from the bathroom._

 _He walked closer to the door, "Yeah. I told you I'd come by after work. Although I am glad you had the right sense to ask since you left the door unlocked again! I could be a burglar you know!"_

 _She couldn't help but laugh, "Well I'm glad it's just you…"_

 _He stood there for a moment and then was confused as to why she wasn't coming out, "Um...are you okay?"_

 _"Oh ya know...I decided to take a shower after work and I locked the door. Something I never do...but your voice must have been nagging me or something. And it turns out...the lock is broken and now I can't get out." She said with a chuckle._

 _Luke laughed, "Seriously?"_

 _"Seriously." Lorelai answered, "And I contemplated climbing out the window into the tree...but for one thing I've never been good at tree climbing and...I'm also only in a towel and I figured I didn't need to give the neighbors anymore reason to have me committed."_

 _Luke couldn't help but laugh again, "True. But that's a damn funny visual for me."_

 _He heard her gasp, "Luke Danes you be quiet! Would you really want all of Stars Hollow to see me naked? We both know the towel would fall."_

 _Luke grimaced at the idea, "Good point. I'm glad you didn't climb out the window."_

 _She sighed, "Well...what exactly am I supposed to do here?"_

 _Luke jiggled the doorknob a little, "It really won't budge?"_

 _"No. I've tried like a hundred times." Lorelai said with frustration._

 _Luke nodded and started to unbutton his shirt, "Okay. Well stand back."_

 _"What are you going to do?" She asked from her spot near the tub._

 _"I'm going to break the door down, what do you think I'm going to do?" He asked as he threw his shirt on the bed._

 _"Chop it down with your axe?" Lorelai asked._

 _Luke rolled his eyes, "Yes because as you know I often carry an axe around with me."_

 _"It would go with the lumberjack ensemble!" Lorelai yelled back._

 _Luke shook his head, "Just move okay? I don't want to hurt you?"_

 _"I'm out of the way." She said stepping into the tub for careful measure._

 _Luke nodded and walked back a few steps before running at the door and slamming into it with his shoulder. "Son of a bitch…"_

 _"Are you okay?" Lorelai asked nervously,_

 _"Just…" Luke groaned and stepped back, "Don't move okay?"_

 _She kept quiet from her spot in the tub as she heard him step back again. This time he ran and kicked the door in stumbling into the room as he went making her job._

 _"My hero!" She yelled as she clapped her hands suddenly forgetting she was wrapped in a towel as it pooled at his feet._

 _He smirked as he breathed hard, "Nice reward…."_

 _She quickly grabbed the towel and held it in front of her, "I don't know what you have heard about me Mr. Danes...but I don't sleep with men just because they bust down my door to save me!"_

 _He laughed and walked closer to her, "What about for guys that bring you the last piece of boysenberry pie?"_

 _She smiled and dropped the towel, "Well that's a different story…"_

 _Luke chuckled and pulled her against him, "You're crazy…"_

 _"And yet you chose to save me…" She said as she rained kisses against his jaw, "You should have left me here to suffer…"_

 _He closed his eyes as her kisses reached the sensitive spot behind his ear, "Rory would kill me…"_

 _"Don't you forget that…" She said with a smirk. "But seriously...Thanks for rescuing me…"_

 _He squeezed her smooth hips, "All self preservation."_

 _She giggled and pulled him closer, "Wanna take a shower? You're all sweaty from such hard work."_

 _Luke smiled at her, "But you just took one…"_

 _She shrugged, "I don't mind taking one again if it's with you…just don't lock the door."_

 _Luke smiled and pulled off his undershirt, "Yes dear…"_

 _She smiled at him as she turned on the water and moved her hips teasingly. She giggled when he practically jumped into the tub and pulled her flush against him under the water. And for the first time in a long time she let herself feel happy._

Back in present time, Luke snapped out of his daydream and wished that he could turn back time to go back to when she was happy. When they were both happy...but he knew he couldn't. He had to face this one way or another.

He took a deep breath, rested his forearm on the door and said her name softly. "Lorelai…"  
 _  
To Be Continued..._

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! I'm really glad you are enjoying the story. Keep the reviews coming! They are great motivation! I am almost done with the next chapter...I will post it as soon as I finish. Thanks again!**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

__

**Hey guys! I am glad you are still enjoying the story. I hope that you like this chapter as well! Luke and Lorelai finally start talking about all the things they have been avoiding. No easy fix, I can assure you that!**

* * *

 _Back in present time, Luke snapped out of his daydream and wished that he could turn back time to go back to when she was happy. When they were both happy...but he knew he couldn't. He had to face this one way or another._

He took a deep breath, rested his forearm on the door and said her name softly. "Lorelai…"

The minute she heard his voice, her heart started to speed up. His deep voice always triggered something in her. But now...she sensed sadness and fear and she hated that. She wanted to open the door and hug him and tell him it would all be okay. But she couldn't...it would only be a lie. They had so much the needed to fix and she didn't know if they could…

"Lorelai...I really wish you'd open the door." She heard him say on the other end, "I need to see your face…" She slid to the floor again and rested her head against the tub, her head was screaming at her to say something but she stayed silent.

She heard him sigh, "I'm an ass okay? I know I screwed up. I should have seen it a long time ago. But I didn't...I got so wrapped up in everything going on. I get stuck in my own head. You know that...I don't like that about myself but I can't seem to help it."

She rolled her eyes, this was everything he had said before in Martha's Vineyard. She had believed then that they would fix this and yet somehow it all got worse.

On the other side of the door Luke groaned when she still didn't respond. He looked back at the window to see Mia starring encouragingly at him. She put a hand on her heart and only nodded towards him and he sighed. He turned his back and slid down the door until he sat on the floor, his hands rested on his knees as he tried to think of what to say.

"Look...I'm not a talker like you. It doesn't come easy to me. It's not something I did growing up. I mean my Mom talked...she talked a lot…" He chuckled to himself, "Kind of like you actually…" His smile faltered as his heart ached again, "But...when she died we all just kind of stopped talking in my family. My Dad and I talked I guess...but about mundane things. About orders at the store...about what we needed at the house. We didn't discuss emotions. We never once talked about Mom dying...in fact we didn't talk about her at all after she died. Liz tried too...and it only made Dad mad."

Lorelai listened intently from her spot in the bathroom, he never spoke of his parents to her. She knew how important they were too him, but she also knew how difficult it was for him to open up like this.

"And then Liz took off...and I don't know I felt this obligation to stay and take care of Dad. Mom always took care of him...I didn't think he could do it on his own. I got used to working and living alone...it was simple. It was routine. I wasn't necessarily happy...but I wasn't miserable either. And Rachel…" He sighed again, "She wanted more...but I didn't know how to jump. I didn't know how to leave Dad...to turn my back on him so I stayed. And it hurt like hell…"

Lorelai grimaced at the name, she hadn't thought of Rachel in a long time. Not since she had tested to see if moving the milk would bother him like it did with her. That was the moment she realized he loved her more than Rachel and so she decided never to think of her again. Not to worry about the ot away...but hearing him talk about her made her remember how important she had been to his story.

"So I just figured that was my life...that's all it was going to be...work at the hardware store…" He paused and she heard his breath catch in his throat, "And uh...then my Dad died." He stopped for a moment. "And I was alone for the first time in forever...and everything became so hard. And I was angry...I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I turned the store into a Diner...and for a while I was proud of it. I figured it would get the job done...make a good living. But I was still just going through the motions…I told Mia it was like my life was in black and white. At least until you showed up…"

Her heart started pounding in her chest again as she began to see things through his eyes.

"You breathed life back into me again Lorelai...you made me see color again. I didn't understand you...you drove me crazy...but I was also intrigued. And I wanted to know more...you made me want more than my mundane life. But it scared me...and it still scares me." She heard him sigh and then shift outside the door. "I've been so afraid that you would eventually realize you could do so much better than me...that I've just focussed on working hard and trying to make you proud. I was so confused when April showed up because I didn't understand how I hadn't known. Sure Anna didn't tell me...but I still felt this insane guilt. Since I had met you and Rory I had spent so much time hating Christopher for missing out on Rory's life and yet here I was...with a 12 year old kid I knew nothing about. I was so embarrassed and I was afraid you would look at me differently. That you wouldn't want me...that you'd change your mind."

Without thinking, Lorelai pulled herself up off the floor and opened the door. He stumbled a little and then quickly lifted himself off the floor and stared at her in surprise.

"It wasn't your fault Luke. You would have no way of knowing you had a kid. Christopher made his choices...Anna made yours for you." She said quickly, "I don't think badly of you for that. I was angry that you hid it from me for 2 months and then kept me away…" She suddenly realized she had broken the barrier between them and her resolve snapped, she went to step back into the bathroom but he quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Please don't run." He begged. "Please…"

She pulled her hand away and only nodded, "Okay…"

He sighed, "Lorelai...God I am so sorry…"

She swallowed hard and tried to keep her tears in, "Luke it's not that simple."

He nodded, "I know. I know that...and I'll do whatever I can to fix this. Just tell me what to do."

She shook her head, "I can't tell you what to do Luke. We aren't children."

He nodded again, "Okay...but sometimes I need a little push."

She sighed and leaned against the doorframe, "Luke I appreciate you opening up about your family like that to me. It makes me understand things more…" She shrugged, "But...I can't push you because when I do you pull away."

"I don't mean too." Luke said frantically, "I don't even realize I am doing it."

She laughed sadly, "Well then I don't know what to do about it then."

"Lorelai...I just I got so scared that Anna was going to take April from me again. It was all so new and scary...but I knew that I wanted to get to know my kid." He said softly.

Lorelai nodded, "I understand that...but it still doesn't justify you treating me like total crap Luke."

He grimaced, "You're right…it doesn't. I'm so-"

She groaned, "God. Do not say you are sorry again. That word seems worthless at the moment."

He sighed, "Okay…"

She stared at him for a moment, "I just don't understand how you could have kept this from me." He opened his mouth to respond but she put her hand up, "I know you thought that I would be ashamed of you for some reason but that's stupid. And what really makes me mad is that you spent so much time making me out to be a terrible person when I didn't tell you about Christopher before my parents wedding. And then when he called and we got into that argument you made me promise that we would have no secrets. I sat there with you and poured my heart out...and you said we had to be honest with each other if we were going to have an chance of being together. And if I did my math correctly...Apirl would have shown up pretty soon after that night. So...what happened to no secrets Luke? Was it only supposed to apply to me? Are you allowed to have a million secrets I don't know about?"

Luke shook his head, "No. Of course not. I know how hypocritical I was. But...I don't know. I got scared Lorelai. Rory had just come back and you were so happy and I didn't want to ruin that-"

"Well you did." She said crossing her arms over her chest as she felt the tears burn in her eyes, "I felt like you didn't trust me...that you didn't want me around your kid...like you didn't think I was good enough."

"No. God no." Luke said taking a step towards her, he felt his heart drop to his stomach when she stepped away from him. "I...I just got so confused. And I was trying to understand it all and I couldn't."

"Then you should have talked to me about it!" Lorelai yelled.

"I didn't know what to say...it's like I said...I grew up not talking about stuff." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah well neither did I…" Lorelai said with an angry glare, "It's not like the Gilmore house was full of deep, meaningful conversation Luke."

He sighed, "I know. I know that...but you're better at this than me. You're better at everything than me."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh God…seriously Luke?"

He threw his hands up in the air, "I'm trying here Lorelai! I flew all the way down here because I had to see you. I had to fix this."

She stared at him for a moment, "I thought it would change...I thought it would get better after we talked in Martha's Vineyard. But the moment we got back to Stars Hollow you pulled away again."

"I didn't mean too…" He whispered, "If I had known-"

"If you had known what? That I was going to have a total meltdown and beg you to marry me like an idiot and then run away? What exactly would you have done?" She asked feeling anger bubble up inside her.

"If I had known how badly I was hurting you I would have tried harder." Luke said sadly, "I never want to be the person to cause you pain Lorelai. I've watched you get hurt so many times over the years and it killed me...but this hurts more than any of that because I'm the one that did this to you. To us."

She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah well this hurts more than those times for me too…"

He took a deep breath and walked closer to her, this time she didn't pull away, "Lorelai...I love you so much."

"That's been really hard for me to believe lately." She said staring intently at him. "I know we have never been the couple that says it everyday." She shrugged, "But you didn't have to say it before...I felt it. But lately...I've just felt like a total burden to you."

"You aren't a burden. You're the one perfect thing in my life." He said softly.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm no where near perfect…"

He reached for her arm and squeezed it gently, "To me you are. You always have been."

She stared at him for a moment before her voice cracked and she barely whispered, "Then why did you let me just walk away?"

"Oh Lorelai…" He whispered pulling her closer, "I was so caught off guard. I know that sounds so stupid but I was. I didn't know what was happening...and I thought you just needed some time to cool off. But then...Sookie told me what had happened…" He looked down at her hand, "And I saw the bedroom...and the blood and God Lorelai it killed me…"

"Yeah well I was upset…" She said pulling her hand away. "And I sort of lost it."

He nodded, "I know you were upset. You had every right to be...you still do. I've been neglecting you."

Lorelai licked her lips, "I just...I don't know what to do now Luke."

He looked back up at her, "I talked to Anna…"

Her eyes widened in surprise, that was one thing she hadn't expected. "You did?"

Luke nodded sheepishly, "Said a lot of things I should have told her a long time ago. I told her that you were a huge part of my life which meant you would be around April and she was going to have to accept that. And if she tried to take her away from me I would fight her…"

Lorelai stared at him in shock, "I'm sure she didn't take that very well…"

He shook his head, "No. She didn't. But then April put her in her place."

"April?" Lorelai asked, "How? Why? What did she say?"

Luke smiled, "She said she was mad that she had kept me from her for so long. And she said that she wasn't going to let Anna take her from me. She said she wanted to get to know you because you meant a lot to me. And she said that if Anna wasn't okay with that then it was going to cause a lot of problems for them."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Wow...that's one tough kid you've got."

Luke chuckled, "I know. She could teach me a thing or two about fighting for what you want."

Lorelai stared at him for a moment and then nervously shifted her weight, "Luke...I'm glad you had a talk with Anna...I am...but-"

"It's going to be better now." He said reaching for her again, "I promise. We can set a new date. Hell we can get married tomorrow if you want. Or even today! I'll do whatever you want."

Lorelai sighed as she felt the tears burning in her eyes, "Luke…"

"We can elope down here even! I mean Mia, Rory and Sookie can come. And even Paul Anka if you want. He could be my best man...is that allowed? Do they let dogs do that?" He asked nervously.

She couldn't help but laugh, "Yes I think so but-"

"And...then you and I could go somewhere together. Just us like a little honeymoon. Wherever you want to go. And then we'll go home and if you still want to we can have a big party with everyone else. You know Babette and Patty would kill us if we didn't do something. Hell we could even recreate the wedding if you wanted." He said with a shrug.

"Luke…" She whispered again.

"And then I'll move all my stuff into the house. I know I should have done that months ago...I don't know why I didn't." He said shaking his head, "I mean we fixed it up for us to live in...it's our house. Not just yours."

"Luke please…" Lorelai said through her tears now.

"And then you'll get to know April. And if Anna has a problem with that then...I'll hire a lawyer. I don't care what I have to do. I want you to know my kid." He said with a smile.

"Luke stop…" She pleaded.

He reached in his pocket and took out the engagement ring, "Everything is going to be okay Lorelai...I know it is. It has to be."

Lorelai glanced down at the ring in his hand and her heart ached as the words tumbled from her mouth, "Luke...I can't marry you."

Luke felt glued to the spot, but he also felt like he was going to be sick. "What?"

She sighed and wiped at her eyes, "I love you. I love you so much Luke...but we can't get married. Not like this…"

"You love me...but you can't marry me?" He asked feeling totally overwhelmed by his emotions. "I don't under-"

"I do want to marry you." Lorelai said with a sigh, 'But not like this...not with all this hanging over our heads."

"Lorelai please don't do this…" He stepped closer to her and searched her eyes desperately, "Please…I don't want this to be the end of us. It can't be. I refuse to believe that."

She shook her head, "I don't think it's the end...at least I hope it's not."

He shook his head, "Lorelai I don't-"

"Luke you said a lot of things today...things I really needed to hear." She said trying to keep from breaking in front of him. "But...you've said a lot of things before. And I thought it would change but it didn't."

"But it will." He said reaching for her arms, "I swear it will. And if I get lost again just slap me and remind me of this moment and I'll change."

She shook her head sadly, "Luke...we can't go into a marriage with false hope. I want to believe that things will change but I don't think I can."

"But I love you." He said honestly, "I have for so long…"

She nodded and gave in letting the tears fall, 'I know. And I love you too...but I don't want our marriage to fail Luke. And I don't have faith that we will make it if we just jump into it like this. We still have things we need to fix...and you need to deal with Anna and April. I need to figure out how I feel about all of this...and I need to find myself again."

"I talked to April and Anna, that's going to be fine. And what do you mean find yourself again?" He asked starting to feel frustrated.

She sighed, "Luke I've never been the girl that lets a man call all the shots. I've never held my tongue and sacrificed my needs for someone else and yet I have recently. And it's because I love you so much and I was afraid to lose you but I've been so unhappy. And I'm afraid that we will just fall back into that old pattern and I can't live like that Luke. I won't live like that."

"But I said I'd change." Luke said hands on his hips, "I'll fix it."

"Sometimes actions speak louder than words." She said with a small smile, "You of all people should know that…"

Luke stepped back and pressed his back against the wall beside the bathroom door, "Damn it Lorelai…"

She watched him slide down the length of the wall and sit on the floor in defeat. "Luke…"

"How the hell did this get so screwed up?" He asked as his voice cracked, "I never ever wanted this...I never wanted you to be unhappy. I never wanted you to doubt me or how much I lo-" He choked on the last word and looked back towards her, "This is killing me…"

She took a deep breath and then sat down beside him, she put a hand on his forearm and gave it squeeze. "Not the best moment for me either...but I think this is what we need to do if we are going to have any chance of surviving this."

"Lorelai…" He whispered as he rested his head against the wall and stared at her, "I don't want to lose you…I can't…"

She shook her head and reached for his hand that still held her engagement ring, "Well then...we need to take some time to fix things. That's the only way this can work…"

He opened his hand and stared down at the ring in his hand, "I was so proud seeing you wear this ring...knowing what it represented. Knowing you were going to be mine…"

She swallowed hard and looked down at the beautiful diamond in his large hand, "And I was proud to wear it Luke." She slowly closed his hand and whispered through her tears, "And I will be proud to wear it again…" She took a deep breath, "When the time is right…"

"When will that be?" Luke asked sadly, "Any chance it would be within the next month?"

She couldn't help but laugh, "Sadly no…"

He grimaced, "What about two months?"

She laughed and wiped her tears away as she squeezed his arm, "Luke…"

He sighed and turned away from her to look at the opposite wall. "I know...I know you are right. Deep down I know it...but…"

"But it still hurts…" Lorelai said with a whimper, "Trust me...it's not easy for me to say it."

He nodded and turned back towards her, "Lorelai...I know you told me not to say it but I'm so unbelievably so-"

She nodded, "I know." She sniffled and then rested her head against his shoulder, trying to slow the pounding in her heart.

He kissed the top of her head and felt his own tears brewing, "So...what now?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, "We go back to Stars Hollow I guess...you'll stay at the apartment and I'll stay at the house-"

"Lorelai-" He groaned as he tried to shift in his seat, but she only held him tighter because she couldn't look him in the eye.

"It has to be that way for a while Luke...we need to take time to figure this out." She said shakily. "And jumping back into bed together isn't going to solve anything…"

"You don't like time…" He pointed out softly, "You like action…"

She nodded against him, "I know. But this is the best action for us…" She reluctantly pulled away and stared at him, "I don't want to have doubts Luke. I want to marry you and have the life I've always wanted. I want to go into this marriage feeling happy and not being angry at you or holding onto resentment. It won't do us any good. I want this to work. I need this to work." She said honestly, "And for it to work we need to make some serious changes. Not just you...but both of us."

"I guess I can understand that…" He said nodding slowly, "Still sucks though…"

She chuckled, "Yes it does."

"Okay..." He took a deep breath, "So...I stay at the apartment and you stay at the house. Does that mean we can't see each other at all?"

She shook her head, "No. I think...I think we should…" She laughed, "I don't know maybe you can take me out on a date?"

He stared at her, "A date?"

She smiled, "Yes. Like the way it used to be. We've lost each other Luke. We need to get back to that place we were in before...and along the way we will talk about things. Really talk." He opened his mouth and she shook her head, "I know that is going to be difficult for you but we have too Luke…"

He nodded, "Okay...you're right."

"And you will deal with Anna and figure out how to handle that situation." She said nodding her head.

"I want you to get to know April." He said honestly, "I always did...I was just to scared."

She smiled, "I'd like that…"

He stared deep into her eyes for a moment trying to wrap his head around everything that was happening, "Can I uh...can I kiss you?"

She grimaced slightly, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

He frowned, "Why not?"

"Because I'm pretty sure the moment you do I'll cave and I'm afraid it will put us right back where we started." She said with a sad smile.

He sighed and rested his forehead against hers, "I hate myself right now."

She closed her eyes and leaned closer to him, "We're going to be okay...we have to be. Because I can't take being apart from you. We just...we need to spend some time working on us. I think...I think maybe we just jumped too quickly ya know? We were such good friends...and then all of a sudden we transitioned to being a couple and we didn't talk about what that would mean. We never really talked about anything…"

He shrugged, "I just thought it would be easier. I figured we knew everything about each other."

She shook her head, "I don't think we do. All those things you said to me today...about your parents...those were things I needed to know Luke. Those are the things that make you who you are. That's important to me. To us."

"I just always thought the past should be kept in the past. Makes less of a mess that way." He said pulling away.

She shrugged, "Sometimes we have to face it head on. Even if it isn't easy…"

Luke sighed and closed his eyes, "I guess you're right. I mean I never really thought about how all that crap impacted me so much."

"Both of us have had crap in the past that has impacted us. And we never dealt with it...only brought it into this relationship and that's not healthy." She said reaching over to stroke his cheek. "We really suck at communication…"

He chuckled, "Never been my strong suit...seemed to work for me until now."

She smiled, "Well...we will work on it together. Okay?"

He glanced over at her, "Promise?"

She nodded slowly, "I promise."

He nodded quickly, "And promise that this time thing isn't an excuse to let me down easy? I'd rather you say it now if this isn't what you want…"

She shook her head, "Luke...I do want to be with you. More than I even realized. The other night when I felt you slipping away it was like my world was ending. I don't want to feel that way ever again...this is going to work. It has to work...otherwise I won't survive it."

He took a deep breath, "Okay...just no more breaking things and running away. You tell me when you're mad...or sad...or anything for that matter."

She nodded, "Okay. I can promise that...as long as you promise to not shut me out again."

He nodded, "I swear I won't."

She took a deep breath and nodded, "So...what do we tell them?" She asked as she glanced over to the porch to see three sets of eyes staring at them hopefully.

Luke chuckled, "The truth I guess. That we aren't breaking up...but we are going to take the time to work things out."

Lorelai nodded as she stared at her friends and daughter, "The truth is good…"

Luke glanced back at her, "Hey Lorelai?"

She looked over at him and gave him a tiny, hopeful smile. "Yes?"

"I love you. I never say it enough...and I never will say it enough." He lifted her hand and placed it over his heart. "But God I do love you...it's the only thing I know how to do."

The tears welled up in her eyes again, "Oh Luke…" She gave in and leaned forward to kiss him gently. "I love you too hun...so much."

He relished in the feel of her lips against his and he sighed, "We're going to be okay…"

She nodded as she pulled away. "We're going to be okay…"

"Thought you weren't going to kiss me?" He teased to try and lighten the mood.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not as strong willed as I used to be…"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "I love you crazy lady…"

She smiled and leaned against his shoulder, "I love you too Burger Boy…"

They stayed like that until Rory couldn't take it any longer. She came inside and asked what was going on. And together….Luke and Lorelai explained it all to her. There were tears shed and hugs given but also lots of hope for a better future. 

* * *

**So what did you think? Some of you may think that Lorelai should have been harsher. And maybe she should have...but in my opinion if they had just been able to TALK or at least start then I think they could have fixed things. That's not to say they are going to fall back into each other's arms...Luke needs to prove himself. Plus Lorelai needs to learn to trust him again. So there is still more to come! I hope you will review and continue to read!**


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning, everyone had packed their bags and was preparing to say goodbye. Rory and Lorelai decided to drive the jeep back to Stars Hollow together with Paul Anka. Luke reluctantly agreed that they could use the mother daughter time. He was once again going to fly back with Sookie. Lorelai and Rory were packing up the car with Sookie while Luke stood off to the side to watch them.

Mia slowly walked up to him and put a gentle hand on his back, "How are you Lucas?"

He turned and smiled softly at her, "Okay...I mean I'm happy that Lorelai didn't completely dump me. But...I just wish things were different."

Mia nodded and rubbed his back, "I can understand that. But I think this plan you have is good...you just need to stick to it. Be open and honest with each other...it's the only way to make things work."

Luke nodded, "I know. I just hate knowing that I have caused her so much pain."

"We all make mistakes Lucas...and there is no sense in beating yourself up over this. The more you linger on the mistakes the less time you will focus on fixing them." She said.

Luke turned towards her and smiled, "You know we really miss you around Stars Hollow…"

She smiled at him, "Well I miss you all too…"

"You've always been like a second Mom to me…" He looked back at Lorelai, "To Lorelai too." He looked back down at her, "And I am so grateful that you took such good care of her when I couldn't. And for talking some sense into me…"

Mia smiled, "I promise to visit more. I miss that crazy town…"

Luke smiled, "And it misses you…"

Rory walked over to them slowly, "Hope I'm not interrupting...you and Sookie should get a move on though. Don't want to miss your flight."

Luke nodded, "Right...okay. Well uh...you sure you and your Mom are good driving back? You have directions and-"

Rory smiled, "We will be just fine Luke. And we will be back before you know it…

Luke huffed, "Not soon enough."

Rory smiled sadly, "You know Mom's standing over by the jeep...all alone. Just in case there is anything you haven't said that you need to say…"

Luke smiled appreciatively, "Thanks Rory." He turned back to Mia, "And thank you Mia." He whispered as he hugged her tightly.

"Anytime Lucas. You take care of yourself." She said hugging him back.

Luke pulled away and put a gentle hand on Rory's arm and then walked towards Lorelai who was making sure Paul Anka was comfortable.

She looked at him and blushed nervously, "Uh...hey…"

Luke tried to smile as he leaned over to pet Paul Anka, "How's your crazy pooch?"

Lorelai smiled, "Surprisingly fine. Rory said he did great on the plane...we'll see how he does on his very first road trip."

Luke nodded, "I bet he'll make a great co-pilot."

Lorelai ruffled his head, "I think so too." She put her hands in her pockets and stared at him sheepishly, "So...you're okay flying? Not nervous?"

He sighed, "Not my favorite mode of transportation. But uh...it gets the job done."

Lorelai nodded, "Yep…" She glanced around, "Um...Rory and I might stay in a hotel for a night instead of driving straight through."

Luke's heart ached at her words, "Oh...well I mean that's probably a smart idea. I don't want you driving when you're tired."

"I honestly have no idea how I got here to begin with. It's all such a blur...I was so tired and upset and-" She stopped herself as soon as she saw the pained look on his face, "Oh...oh Luke I'm sorry I-"

He shook his head, "You don't have to apologize Lorelai. I hate that I put you in that situation. If anything had happened to you...I never would have forgiven myself."

She leaned forward and squeezed his arm, "Everything is going to be fine Luke. We're going to be okay...we promised each other, right?"

He nodded slowly, "Right." He cleared his throat, "So uh...will you call me when you get back in town?"

Lorelai took a deep breath, "Um...yeah. Yeah I'll let you know when I make it back. Not sure how long Rory will stay...she needs to get back to school. I know she'll be stubborn and try and stay but she should get back to her life."

Luke nodded, "Well she loves you…"

She smiled weakly, "I guess she does…"

"And you know I love you right?" He asked bending his knees slightly to look her in the eye.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "I know. I love you too…" She whispered trying to hold in her tears.

Luke swallowed hard and pulled her in for a hug unable to keep from comforting her. He heard a sob escape her lips and he held her tighter and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "It's okay...WE are going to be okay."

She nodded against him and breathed in his familiar scent. She clung to his flannel shirt and tried to remind herself to breathe as he he rocked her back and forth. He whispered words of comfort and love and promises of a better future and she told herself this time he would follow through.

She pulled away reluctantly and wiped at her eyes, "You should go...don't want you to miss your flight. I'm sure everyone back home is jonesing for some Luke's breakfast…"

He smirked, "Kirk has probably internally combusted."

She laughed, "Probably. I wouldn't be surprised if he was camping outside until you come back. If he is...take a picture for me, okay?"

He smiled, "I will."

She took a deep breath and smoothed out her hair, "Okay...you have to go now. I can easily give into you when you smile."

He smirked, "Well that's good to know…"

She glared at him and pointed a finger, "Don't push your luck mister…

He laughed, "Got it.

She nodded, "I'll see you soon."

He nodded back, "Soon…" He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Drive safe please."

"We will." She breathed as he pulled away and walked towards Sookie.

She turned and gave them both a wave as they got into the rental car and headed off towards the airport. She felt the tears burning in her eyes but luckily Rory walked over and put an arm around her shoulders.

"It's going to be okay." Rory whispered in her ear.

Lorelai nodded, "I know. I know it is...just hard."

"Well life is rarely easy…" Mia said with a sad smile, "But somehow you always pull through. And I have faith in you two...you'll fix this."

Rory smiled between the two women and nodded, "I'm gonna start the car...give you guys a minute." Lorelai smiled appreciatively and watched her daughter walk away.

Lorelai stared at her dear friend for a moment, "I am so incredibly lucky to have met you Mia. I don't' know where I would be without you…"

Mia smiled, "Even if you hadn't come to the Inn all those years ago...you would have found a way to survive. I've never had any doubt in that."

Lorelai leaned forward and hugged her tightly, "Come visit soon, okay? We miss you. Plus you have to see the Dragonfly. It wouldn't have happened without you…you made me realize my dream."

Mia squeezed her tight, "I will plan a trip for this summer. I promise."

"Good." Lorelai whispered as she pulled back, "Sorry for totally interrupting your life."

Mia swatted her hand towards Lorelai, "Oh don't start that again. You know I always have time for my Gilmore Girls."

Lorelai took a deep breath, "Ugh...if I don't leave now i never will. Much easier to hide away here with you."

Mia chuckled and grabbed Lorelai's arms and spun her towards the car, "Go on...you have a life to get back too. I'll always be here…"

Lorelai smiled and got into the driver seat, "Thanks Mia...we'll call you when we get home."

Mia nodded and stepped back as she blew them both a kiss and they waved back. Rory pulled out of the driveway and looked at her Mom.

"Ready for a road trip?" Rory asked.

Lorelai leaned her head against the back of the seat and nodded, "Sure am. We need some good tunage though…"

Rory smirked, "Way ahead of you…" She flipped on the cd player and The Bangles rang through the speakers.

Lorelai's smile widened and she started to sing the beginning words to "Walk Like An Egyptian" and tried to remind herself that life could only go up from here.

* * *

When Luke and Sookie landed, they said their goodbyes. Sookie drove her car she left at the airport home and Luke took the truck. He pulled up beside the Diner and laughed when he saw that Kirk was in fact sitting outside the Diner and in fact he looked like he was asleep.

He pulled himself out of the car and walked to the front door, he kicked Kirk's shoe. "Wake up Kirk."

Kirk woke with a jolt and jumped up when he saw Luke. "Luke! You're back!"

Luke nodded and put his bag down on the side walk, "I'm back. Just...sit back down for a minute would you?"

Kirk stared at him, "What do you mean?"

"Sit back down in your seat." Luke said as he reached for his phone, Kirk stared at him curiously and did as he was told. Luke chuckled and snapped a picture for Lorelai. "So uh...how long have you been out here?"

"Slept here last night...didn't want to miss it in case you opened again." Kirk said, "In fact I haven't eaten much since you closed…"

"Well sorry about that Kirk...but I'm probably not opening up just yet. Maybe tomorrow morning." Luke said with a shrug.

Kirk frowned before asking, "Did you and Lorelai break up?"

Luke sighed, "Uh...no. We aren't broken up. Working on things...I'm sure the town is full of crazy rumors which are all false. Do me a favor and tell everyone to give us some space okay?"

Kirk nodded slowly, "I'll pass the message on to Patty. She'll make the rounds."

Luke laughed, "I have no doubt in that." He picked up his bag again and stepped over Kirk as he went to unlock the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow Kirk."

Kirk watched him for a moment, "Hey Luke?"

Luke sighed and turned back towards him, "Yes Kirk?"

Kirk smiled and shrugged, "I'm glad you and Lorelai didn't break up...I like you guys together."

Luke couldn't help but smile back, "Thanks Kirk. I'm glad too…"

Kirk gathered his things and Luke went into the Diner and locked up again. He walked to the stairs and up to his apartment in a haze. He was exhausted...it had been a world win of a few days but he was determined to make it work. Upstairs, he threw his bag on the couch, flipped on the lights and walked over to his safe.

He unlocked it, retrieved Lorelai's ring from his pocket and safely placed it in the middle. He closed it up tight and wondered when he would be able to take it out again. He glanced over to his desk and saw that the message machine was blinking so he went over and pressed the button.

 _"Hey Luke...it's Anna." He heard through the speaker. "April and I got into a pretty big fight after we left the other night." He heard her sigh, "I'm sorry that things with Lorelai got messed up...I hope you can find her. Uh…" She was quiet for a moment. "I know that we have a lot to talk about...and I would be willing to get together soon if you have time. April has become very fond of you and...I guess I can't keep her away now. So...give me a call and we will set something up. Bye."_

Luke sighed in relief and sat down at the kitchen table. He would call Anna later...right now he had a few other things to take care of. He took out his cell phone again and created a new message for Lorelai with the picture of Kirk.

 _Once again you were right…_ He wrote on the message and then pressed send. Then he scrolled through his contacts until he came to his sister's number.

"Hey Liz…" He took a deep breath, "I uh...I need a favor…"

* * *

Back on the road, Rory and Lorelai were stopped at a gas station in upper Virgina. Lorelai was leaning against the jeep waiting for Rory to come back with Paul Anka who she had taken for a little walk. She had her face turned up towards the sun trying to get some vitamin D. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket so she reached down and took it out, she flipped it open and couldn't help but laugh when she saw the picture of Kirk camped outside the Diner and the caption _Once again you were right._

Rory smiled when she saw a genuine smile on her Mother's face, "What's so funny?"

Lorelai held out her phone and showed her the picture, "Kirk's been missing Luke too…"

Rory laughed, "He is one of the strangest people I think I have ever known…"

"But he's all ours." Lorelai said as she texted Luke back, _You should know by now...I'm always right._

Rory nodded, "Yes he is. Remember the time he dressed up like Cupid for Taylor's Valentine's Day Festival?"

Lorelai shuddered, "The image of him in a diaper will never be erased from my brain. I had nightmares for weeks after that."

"It's no wonder that Taylor never tried that festival again." Rory chuckled.

"And it should never, ever be revived." Lorelai said pointing at her as she reached for Paul Anka's leash. "So...what do you think? Drive for a few more hours before we find a place to stay?"

Rory nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Lorelai helped Paul Anka into the car and then took her turn in the driver seat, "Now that we have successfully listened to all the Bangles albums...I think It's time we switch to Bowie."

"You're the captain." Rory said saluting her as she climbed into the passenger seat.

* * *

Back in Stars Hollow, Luke and Liz pulled up to Lorelia's house and it took less than 30 seconds for Babette to come running out the front door.

"Luke!" She yelled, "Oh thank God! Luke! Patty said that Kirk said that you said you and Lorelai didn't break up!" She screamed louder.

Liz laughed and Luke groaned, "Slow down Babette…"

She continued to run at him and practically slammed into him, "Is it true? Are you two still together? Where is Lorelai? She's not with you?"

Luke sighed, "She 's driving the jeep back with Rory. They will be back in a day or two. Lorelai and I are fine…"

"So you're still gettin married?" She asked hopefully.

Luke nodded slowly, "At some point...yes we are getting married. We're just...working on things at the moment. And we'd really appreciate it if everyone ya know...didn't push us too much."

Babbette nodded, "Okay...I can't make any promises…we'll probably ask a thousand questions."

Luke laughed, "I don't doubt it."

"But as long as you say you two are okay...I'll do my best." She said as she pointed a finger at him, "Now don't you mess this up Danes…"

Luke shook his head and smiled, "I can promise that I won't…"

Babette winked, "Alright then...you holler if you need anything." She said as she walked towards her house again.

Luke waved at her, "Will do."

Liz smiled and grabbed a box from the truck and walked closer to Luke, "They mean well…"

Luke nodded, "I know…"

"And we all just want to see you two be happy...especially me." Liz said giving her shoulder a squeeze. "You deserve to be happy...sometimes I think you forget that."

Luke nodded as they walked towards the house, "I'm working on it…"

Liz nodded and followed him up the steps, "That's all you can do…"

They walked into the house and Liz followed up him upstairs to the bedroom. They quietly cleaned what was still left over from Lorelai's meltdown. Luke took down the broken mirror and replaced it with a new one he had purchased.

He turned to find Liz holding Lorelai's dress, "What do you want me to do with this?"

Luke sighed, "Think it's salvageable?"

Liz shrugged, "I could have a friend of mine try and get the stains out. Lorelai may want a new dress though…"

Luke nodded, "Yeah maybe…"

Liz studied his face and she gently placed the dress down before walking over to him, "Luke...I know what you are thinking. And you need to stop...you guys are going to get married. Whether it's now...a few months from now or a year. It will happen when the time is right."

Luke sighed, "I know...I know...I just hate that I hurt her. I mean we could have gotten married so soon and-"

"But it wasn't the right time." Liz said with a shake of her head, "Obviously there are things you two need to work on...and now you can. And your relationship will only get stronger."

Luke nodded and then sat down on the bed, "Do you remember a lot about Mom and Dad's relationship?"

Liz shrugged and sat down next to him, "A little...Mom talked and talked and Dad grumbled about how much she talked. And then when she wasn't expecting it...he'd leave her a little gift...bring her some flowers...something little to let her know how he felt."

Luke nodded, "I don't' remember them every really talking…"

"I'm sure they did...just probably not when we were around." Liz said with a shrug.

Luke nodded, "Maybe...I just can't really picture Dad talking about anything serious. Even when Mom died...I can't see him talking to her or anyone about it."

"He was stubborn that way." Liz said sadly, "Kind of like you…"

Luke huffed, "I'm realizing that…you know I love Dad Liz. But I never wanted to be like him in that aspect…"

Liz squeezed his knee gently, "You didn't do any of this on purpose Luke. Dad had his faults...and so do you. Lord knows I have more than anyone." She said with a laugh, "But that just makes us human...and the fact that you are willing to deal with your problems makes you stronger. Some people would just give up...but you're fighting. I'm not sure Dad would have done the same thing if he was in your shoes…"

"I am going to fight." Luke said honestly, "I can't imagine my life without her...I don't want too."

Liz smiled, "Did Lorelai ever tell you about the first time I met her?"

Luke looked over at her and shook his head, "I don't think so…"

"I was driving the truck...and she came running over thinking it was you. It was when you were married to Nicole and I just assumed that's who she was. I told her that. Her face turned about ten shades of red…" She said with a laugh.

Luke blushed, "Aw geez Liz...you shouldn't have assumed that-"

Liz shrugged, "Well she seemed like your type. And then when I saw you around her...and what you were like when you were talking to her I knew she was the one. I had never seen you smile so much even just talking about someone…"

Luke smiled, "I can't help it…"

"I know." Liz said giving his knee another squeeze, "You guys are meant to be together Luke. I can feel it...You just fit."

"She's the polar opposite of me." He said with a laugh, "I don't know how she hadn't killed me yet."

"She adores you Luke...you can see it. When I saw you guys dance at my wedding...the sparkle in her eyes was overwhelming. She looked so content and fulfilled. And I know that someday I will see that look in her eyes when you dance at your own wedding." She said with a soft smile.

Luke sighed, "God I hope so…"

"You will. Trust me being brother...it will happen." She said as she pushed herself up. "Come on...we have more work to do."

Luke smiled as she winked and got back to work cleaning up the room. He glanced back at the nightstand where the vase once stood and his mind came up with a new idea…

* * *

Back on the road, Lorelai and Rory pulled into a hotel that accepted pets in upper Maryland late that night. They had stopped for pizza, checked in and sat on the bed as they began to eat.

"So...hun…" Lorelai whispered, "How are you doing? I know this was a lot on you too. I know you care about Luke…"

Rory smiled, "I do care about Luke. He's been a big part of my life...of both of our lives. I am glad that you guys are going to work on things. And most importantly I am glad that you are okay...you scared me to death Mom. When I walked in the bedroom and saw the blood and I didn't know where you were...I was so scared."

Lorelai cringed, "I know...I'm sorry kid. I shouldn't have run like that...I wasn't thinking. My mind was all jumbled up. I couldn't think straight...I felt like I was suffocating."

"Well I wish you could have told me about how you were feeling. Even before the other night...I know things have been off between you and Luke but I didn't know it was that bad." Rory said with a sigh, "I know you think you are my Mom and that that means you have to be the strong one all the time...but you don't have to be. I want to help you just as much as you have helped me Mom."

Lorelai smiled sadly, "I know hun...I do. I should have said something. I was just in denial about it all really. I just kept thinking it would get better...that Luke would figure it out."

"Well now you know you need to talk to each other. You love talking…" Rory teased. "So get right in his face and talk until he really listens."

Lorelai smiled, "I'll try...I just get nervous I'll push him to far. He tolerates me daily...I don't want to ever do anything to make him give up."

"Mom...after all these years I think that's pretty impossible. You guys have been through so much...even before you got together as a couple. You are going to figure this out. And it's going to be better than it was before." Rory said giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"I hope so…" Lorelai said staring down at her pizza.

Rory nodded, "I know so…"

The two sat and talked until the wee hours of the night about anything and everything. Finally Rory drifted off to sleep with Paul Anka beside her. Lorelai couldn't seem to shut her brain off, so she slowly pulled herself away and walked out onto the balcony. It was a chilly May night and she wrapped her sweater around her tighter.

She sat down on one of the chairs and with a hopeful heart pulled out her phone, she didn't expect him to answer but he did. _"Lorelai?"_

"Hey...sorry. I know it's super late...I didn't think you'd actually answer." Lorelai said nervously.

 _"Can't sleep." Luke said as she heard him shift on his bed. "Thinking about you…"_

Lorelai blushed, "Good thoughts?"

 _"Good thoughts. Hopeful thoughts…" Luke whispered, "I miss you."_

She sighed, "I miss you too…"

 _"How far did you guys make it today?" Luke asked curiously._

"We are in upper Maryland. We should be home sometime tomorrow…" She said, "Thanks for the picture of Kirk. Gave me a much needed smile."

 _Luke chuckled, "He's crazy. I'm sure when I open tomorrow he will be waiting outside."_

"He's probably out there right now Luke…" She said with a laugh.

 _Luke groaned, "I'm to afraid to look…"_

Lorelai smiled and then took a deep breath, "So...your flight went okay? Sookie didn't nag you to much did she?"

 _"It was fine. Sookie was good. She actually slept through most of it...said it would be chaotic once she got back to the kids." He said._

"Oh I'm sure." She said with a smile, "She's a good friend for leaving them for a few days…"

 _"She loves you…" Luke whispered. "The whole town does. Babette practically knocked me over when she saw me...I could tell she had about a million and one questions. But she was surprisingly self contained. I told Kirk to tell Patty the news and I am sure by now that everyone knows."_

Lorelai laughed again, "Oh I have no doubt in that."

 _"Liz sends her love. She is leaving tomorrow with T.J. for the faire." He said._

"Ah yes...the renaissance fair...I am sure they miss your sales tactics." She said with a smirk, "T.J. said you had a little trouble moving the pewter though…"

 _"He's nuts. Don't listen to him. The man wears tights...you can't take him seriously." Luke teased._

"Air pants Luke. Air pants…" She responded, "How many times does he have to tell you that?"

 _"The only time I could ever handle the air pants was at their wedding...and that was only because I had you to distract me." He cleared his throat nervously, "You looked so beautiful that day...you always do...but that day…" He sighed, "I was so nervous."_

Lorelai pulled her knees up to her chest, "I was too...I wasn't really sure what the whole thing meant. And then when you asked me to dance...I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest. We had never really been that close...that...intimate."

 _"It was a great night." He whispered, "I still can't believe I found the courage to ask you out when I dropped you at home though...I thought I was going to throw up."_

Lorelai giggled, "You seemed pretty calm to me...I was the nervous one. Trying to figure out where you were going with it all...what you wanted."

 _"I wanted you." Luke answered honestly, "Still do."_

She sighed, "Sometimes I don't understand why…"

 _"Well I don't understand why you want me...but I don't want to know. I just want to know that you do...and that you always will." He said in a soft voice._

"I always will Luke." She whispered, "I guarantee that…"

 _"Well good…" He paused and then quickly added, "The feeling is mutual by the way."_

"I hoped so." She said with a smirk as she looked behind her, "Paul Anka is giving me a judgy look. I should probably go...you have to get up early anyway. Don't want to disappoint Kirt by not being ready to open."

 _"He'll survive…" Luke whispered, "I'd rather talk to you…"_

Her heart skipped a beat, "I'll be back soon...and we can talk all we want. In fact...we have to talk. A lot. You'll be begging to get out of it I'm sure."

 _Luke sighed, "I'm going to be better I promise. It's not easy for me to talk about important things...but I know we need to. I won't ever get tired of hearing you talk though. I love listening to you…"_

"You do not." Lorelai laughed, "When I get going on things you look like you want to scream."

 _"Okay yes...sometimes you drive me nuts." He laughed, "But most of the time I find it amusing and oddly comforting…"_

"Comforting?" Lorelai asked, "How so?"

 _"I don't know...I guess maybe because hearing your voice generally means I'm close to you. And being close to you is comforting...I feel happy when I'm with you." He said nervously._

"Oh. I can understand that…" She said with a smile as tears twinkled in her eyes.

 _He cleared his throat, "But I guess I should let you go...I don't want you to be tired while driving. I want you back safe and as soon as possible."_

Lorelai smiled, "Okay. I'll call you when we get back to the house."

 _"Good. I'll be waiting." He said honestly._

"Okay. Goodnight Luke." She whispered into the phone.

 _"Goodnight Lorelai." He paused, "Oh wait...I have one more question."_

She stood up as he spoke, "Okay...what is it?"

 _"Do you remember that time I was doing chores on your birthday and Rory had spelled out Happy Birthday with cookies?" He asked._

Lorelai scrunched her nose, "Uh yeah...what about it?"

 _"What were those cookies called again?" He asked quickly.  
_  
"Mallomars." Lorelai said with a laugh, "How do you not know what a Mallomar is?"

 _"Junk food isn't really my thing." He said with a shrug, "I'm sure I had them as a kid but it's been awhile…"_

She laughed again, "Okay. Well why did you want to know?"

 _"Just curious...popped up in my head and it was bugging me that I couldn't remember what they were." He said trying to sound casual._

Lorelai shook her head, "Okay…"

 _"Okay. Well get some sleep...I'll hopefully see you tomorrow. Love you." He said._

She took a deep breath and smiled contently, "I love you too Luke. Night."

 _"Goodnight Lorelai." He said and waited for her to hang up._

Lorelai shut her phone and then took a deep breath and told herself they were headed in the right direction. She quietly opened the slider door, tip toed back to the bed and crawled under the covers as Paul Anka snuggled closer to her. As she pet him, she finally felt ready to closer her eyes and go to sleep…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I'm not getting as many reviews as I was, but I am hoping people are still interested! Let me know! :)**

* * *

The following evening, Luke was dealing with the dinner rush with Lane working hard beside him. Patty and Babette came walking into the Diner and eyed him, he turned quickly to pretend like he was busy with the coffee machine.

"Hey Luke...glad to see you open again. We were worried that Kirk was going to starve to death." Patty said leaning against the counter.

"We told him there were other places in town to get food but he said he would only eat your food." Babette said nudging Patty.

"Can't fault him for being loyal…" Patty said with a chuckle.

Luke sighed and turned towards them, "I am sure you didn't come here to talk about Kirk...so just get it over with."

Patty squealed, "We want to know all the details!"

"Well maybe not all the details…" Babette said waving a hand at him and then pause, "Or well actually...maybe we do."

Luke groaned as they laughed, "You said you'd give us space Babette…"

"I know. I know. And I tried. But then I saw you back at Lorelai's again today and I just...I gotta know what's happening Luke!" She said anxiously.

"I…" Luke sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "We...we are going to work through some things. That's all there really is to it…"

"So...think we can count on a summer wedding?" Patty asked leaning in, "My schedule is pretty free...I'd be happy to sing at the ceremony."

"Oh and Morey can play the piano!" Babette said pointing at Patty.

"And we can get Westies to whip up a cake unless Sookie is doing that." Patty said looking back at Babette.

"And we could have it in the square just like Liz and T.J. had theirs!" Babette said, "Lots of twinkle lights and-"

"Maybe we could get Taylor to agree to save some fourth of July fireworks for the occasion! Unless of course you want to actually get married on July 4th...or even before!" Patty said turning back to Luke.

"I don't think that is going to happen…" Luke whispered.

"Well no problem...maybe August is more your style." Patty said with a shrug.

"No. I mean I'm not sure we will get married this summer." Luke said feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh." Babette said softly, "Well...why not?"

Luke sighed, "I just...I think Lorelai wants to take our time. Make it all perfect...there are things that need to be discussed and figured out and-"

"You mean like April?" Patty asked, "I saw her here the other night with her Mother. She seemed a little upset…"

Luke glared, "That's not really any of your business."

"I still can't believe she didn't tell you you had a kid!" Babette yelled, "The nerve of that Anna...I never liked her to be honest."

"At least she was better than that stuff lawyer ex-wife of his." Patty said with a huff.

"Oh she did not fit in here at all." Babette said rolling her eyes, "Too skinny!"

"That's enough!" Luke yelled and both women jumped, he sighed, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell. I just...I'm trying really hard to do this the way that Lorelai wants, okay? And it's not going to help to have the whole town butting into our business at every turn. We just...we need a little time and space. Okay? Can you please respect that?"

Babette and Patty stepped back, "Oh Luke…" Patty said nervously, "We didn't mean too-"

He put his hand up and nodded, "I know. I know you didn't...I know you care about us and you want us to be happy."

"We do." Babatte said softly, "And you make each other so happy…"

Luke smiled, "That's the plan. I just...I need you to just back off a bit, okay? I promise that when the wedding happens you will be there. Front and center. But for now...just...just let Lorelai and I figure it all out. Okay?"

Patty smiled and reached across the counter to give his hand a squeeze, "Say no more Luke. We hear you loud and clear."

Luke nodded, "Thank you. And again I'm sorry for yelling, I-"

Babette laughed, "Oh honey you've put up with us for years. I don't really blame you. In fact…" She turned towards Patty. "I believe you owe me 20 bucks."

Patty sighed, "Damn...I was hoping you'd forget."

Luke watched as Patty handed Babette the money, "What the hell is this?"

Babatte smirked and put the money in her pocket, "We always bet on whether or not you'll finally yell at us. This time I knew for sure you would get tired of us...Patty thought you might have more restraint."

Luke chuckled, "Unbelievable…"

"Well...we will see you later Luke." Babette said as they walked towards the door. "I'll keep an eye out for the jeep for ya!"

Luke smiled and waved as they walked out the door. As much as they drove him crazy, he couldn't imagine living anywhere else…

* * *

By 6:00pm Lorelai and Rory pulled into their driveway, happy to finally be home. Rory got out and put Paul Anka on his leash to let him walk around in the yard. Lorelai grabbed one of the bags and walked up the steps and opened the door. As soon as she opened the door she noticed a box lying on the mat.

Curious, she bent down and picked it up, when she opened it she couldn't help but laugh. Inside was a full boysenberry with "I'm a jerk." written in pie crust on-top.

Rory peeked over her shoulder, "What's that?"

"A present from Luke…" Lorelai said looking back at her daughter with a large smile.

Rory smiled and nodded towards the floor, "Looks like there's more to come…"

Lorelai looked down and noticed taped arrows to the ground, she quickly handed the pie to Rory and began to follow them. In the middle of the hallway was another box, she quickly opened it and saw a pizza with "I'm sorry" written on top with pepperoni. She giggled and then quickly followed the rest of the arrows to the kitchen where on the table it said "I love you" with mallomars.

"So that's why he asked about the mallomars…" Rory said leaning over her shoulder again, "Luke...that old softie."

Lorelai smiled and nodded her head, "I love that man…"

Rory nodded as she reached forward for a cookie, "And he must love us. He knows us so well...knew we'd need fuel when we got back."

"Hey...don't eat my love mallomars!" Lorelai said with a hand on her hip.

"I'm hungry!" Rory said as she continued to nibble on her cookie.

Lorelai smiled and reached for the box on the chair beside the table, "Which is precisely why he left an extra box for us…"

"Oh he's good…" Rory said reaching for another mallomar to replace the one she had eaten. "He's very good…"

Lorelai smiled contently, "Yes he is…"

"So...how long until the wedding?" Rory teased as she walked towards the foyer and back out ot the car.

Lorelai laughed and glanced down at the cookies, "Not soon enough…" 

* * *

Back at the apartment, Luke was closing up early because Anna was coming by to talk to him. He was cleaning the counter when he heard the knock on the door. He coudln't help but feel hopeful when he looked up, just in case it was Lorelai. But it was Anna...he took a deep breath, walked over to the door unlocked it and let her in.

"Hey. Thank's for coming by…" Luke said stepping aside for her. "Come in. Do you want some coffee or anything?"

Anna shook her head, "No. I'm good for now."

Luke nodded, "Okay...so uh...where's April tonight?"

"Staying with a friend." Anna said looking at him, "She's still a bit upset with me I think. It was probably good for her to get out for the night...and good for me to talk to you alone."

Luke nodded, "I'm sorry that she's mad...I didn't want that to happen."

Anna nodded, "I know you didn't."

Luke gestured towards a table, "Do you want to sit?"

"That would be good…" Anna said as she walked by him and sat down, waiting for him to join her before she spoke. "Look...I'm sorry if I caused any trouble...you know with you and your girlfriend-"

"Fiance. And her name is Lorelai." Luke said sternly, "You may not have meant too...but you did. We are trying to work on things...but there is a lot to work on."

Anna pursed her lips, "I'm sorry. But...April is my whole world Luke. We had a system...and then she found you and everything changed."

"If I had known about April from the beginning nothing in her life would have had to change." Luke said leaning against the table. "We wouldn't be having this discussion. We would have had our own system by now."

"Come on Luke…" Anna said with a sigh, "Can you honestly tell me you were ready to have a kid when we were together? You made it pretty clear you didn't like kids."

Luke groaned, "Okay...fine maybe I said things like that. But you also knew what kind of guy I was Anna. I'm responsible. I would have been there for you and April from day one and you know that."

She squinted at him, "Luke…"

"No. You know I'm right Anna. I would have been scared to death like I am now...but I would have sucked it up and been there for my kid. No questions asked...I would have stepped up and been her father...I would have supported you financially and we would have worked together." He said pointing a finger at her, "And the real reason you're mad is because you know I am right."

Anna sighed, "Fine. You are right...you would have stepped up. But I didn't want a life where I had to split my time with my kid Luke. And we obviously weren't going to get married so-"

"It may not have been ideal but it is what we deserved...April and I. And you know that. It isn't fair that I missed twelve years of her life. I missed her first steps...her first words...teaching her to ride a bike and swim and...everything!" Luke said angrily, "You took that from me Anna. And you took April's chance of having a father away too."

Anna sighed, "I guess I didn't think about it that way…"

Luke stared at her for a moment, "No. You didn't. But now that I know about her...I'm not going to let you just take her away again. And I'm also not going to let you call the shots in my life anymore. I love Lorelai...I want to build a life with her but you didn't want her around April. So I pushed her away so I could keep my kid. You can't ask me to chose because I want them both. This thing with Lorelai...it isn't just some passing fling. I have known her for ten years. And I have loved her for ten years...I'm staying with her. And that means she will have to be around April…" Luke said sternly.

"But how can I trust someone I don't know?" Anna asked, "Sure she came to see me but-"

"Well then let's find a time for us all to meet. And for the record...she above anyone else would probably understand what you are feeling. She's been a single mother since she was 16 and she's done a hell of a job with her daughter. She was always very careful about letting men in because she didn't want Rory to get her hopes up. She gets it Anna...she does. And I do too. But...I want to know my kid and I want to marry Lorelai. Nothing is going to change either of those things…" He said with a sad voice.

Anna fidgeted in her seat and leaned forward, "So...you want joint custody now?"

Luke nodded, "I think that would be fair."

Anna took a deep breath, "We'd have to ask April how she felt about that...if she was comfortable with staying here...or...at Lorelai's."

Luke nodded, "I agree. I think she should be a part of the discussion."

Anna nodded, "And...I'd like for the four of us to sit down together. At least to begin with...so I can see how they interact with one another...to make sure April is comfortable with her."

Luke nodded again, "I think that is fine. Lorelai would agree to that I'm sure."

"And her daughter...how old is she?" Anna asked curiously.

"Twenty-one." Luke said with a smile, "She will be starting her final year at Yale this fall. She wants to be a journalist. She's a brilliant writer. Well...she's brilliant in general actually. Loves to read...she can be quiet and reserved. She reminds me a bit of April to be honest. I think they would have a lot to talk about."

Anna nodded slowly, "I bet April would like to get to know her too…"

"I hope so." Luke said with a shrug, "Rory isn't mine...at least not biologically. But I've watched her grow up. And I've tried to be there for her in anyway I can be...her father wasn't around much. She means alot to me...just like April does."

Anna smiled as her tears welled up with tears, "Lorelai said she never would have survived without you...the way you took care of her and Rory for all those years...I was wrong."

Luke swallowed hard, "Anna-"

"I'm sorry for what I did. And I can't take it back…" Anna said wiping at her eyes, "But...this is terrifying to me Luke. April is my world...and I don't want to lose her. I don't want her to fall in love with this other family and forget about me."

Luke shook his head, "You know she won't. And I would never let that happen anyway. You are her mother...and that is extremely important. But we can't fight...we have to be a team in this Anna. We may not always like each other...and we may not always agree...but we need to put April's needs before our problems and our past."

Anna nodded again, "You're right…"

"So…" He paused, "We're on the same page here?"

Anna sniffled and stood up slowly, "Yes. I think we are...we'll work out the rest in time. I'll talk to April...see how she feels about everything. You let me know when a good time for us all to meet would be. I know that things are complicated...so it doesn't have to be right away."

Luke stood up across from her, "I'll speak to Lorelai and see what she wants to do. I know it's very important for her to know April...so I am sure she will be willing to do it soon."

"Well okay then…" Anna said trying to smile, "I should head back…"

Luke nodded and followed her towards the door, "Okay. Well...thank's for coming by."

Anna nodded and turned towards him, "Thanks for caring enough about April to fight for her…"

Luke smiled, "Always."

Anna smiled and nodded her head quickly before turning around to exit the Diner. Luke watched her leave and then locked the door behind her. He turned off the lights, walked upstairs and waited for Lorelai to call. For the first time in a long time...he was feeling hopeful.

* * *

Back at the crap shack, Lorelai, Rory and Paul Anka were in the living room finishing up the boysenberry pie after their pizza.

"Tell me how it's possible for him to be afraid of pie but not flying on airplanes?" Rory asked as Paul Anka peeked at them from behind the TV stand.

Lorelai laughed, "He wouldn't be my dog if he wasn't a little quirky…"

"A little?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow, "He's a whackjob."

"Aww...but he's my fluffy whackjob! Isn't that right Paul Anka? Whose Momma's favorite boy?" She called in a high pitch voice which made Paul Anka whine and run up the stairs.

Rory laughed, "Well looks like he isn't a fan of that voice either…"

Lorelai smiled and put her empty plate down, "Man I'm stuffed…"

"No room for love mallomars?" Rory teased as she put her own plate down.

Lorelai laughed, "No...I may leave those on the table forever."

"I'm sure that's a great idea…" Rory said rolling her eyes, "Plus Luke will never allow it."

Lorelai smiled and pulled a blanket over her, "Well I'm leaving them until at least tomorrow." She snuggled into the couch, "You know...you can head back to Yale hon. I'm okay. To be honest I'm quite tired...I'll probably head to bed soon."

Rory frowned, "I don't want you to be alone…"

Lorelai smiled, "You have to leave sometime kid. Plus Paul Anka is here...so I'm not really alone."

"You really don't think Luke could stay with you?" Rory asked sadly.

"I'm sure he would love to." Lorelai said with a smile, "And I would like to have him here too...but we just need to take our time with this hon. I know that might be hard for you to understand...but it is what will be best in the long run. I know it seems silly...we waited years to be together. So in a sense it doesn't seem like we rushed things." She shrugged, "But we kind of did...we just jumped and didn't talk about how things would change. We didn't talk about how we had to get used to different sides of each other. We didn't talk about much...not the important things anyway."

"But...you still want to marry him, right?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Yes. I do. More than anything...but not until the time is right. I want this to work...I need this to work. I need him…" Lorelai whispered as her eyes welled up with tears. "But we have to fix this before we jump this time…"

Rory nodded, "If you think this is the best decision than I am behind you 100%."

"Thanks hon." She said reaching over to squeeze her hand, "So really...you can go. I'll be just fine. I'll sleep tonight and then I need to head back to the Inn to make sure Michel hasn't filled the rooms with Celine Dion posters…"

Rory laughed, "Alright...but you leave time for yourself too, okay? You say Luke is stubborn...but so are you." Lorelai opened her mouth to protest but Rory put her hand up, "You know I'm right Mom. You never ask for help until it's too late...this last little stint of yours proved that. And I don't want you hurting yourself or running away again...I won't be as forgiving the next time."

Lorelai nodded, "I know…"

"And you need to tell Luke how you really feel...continue to do it I mean. Be really honest with him...make him see reason." Rory pointed out. "I know he loves you."

Lorelai smiled, "I know he does too."

"He's always loved you." Rory said with a smile, "He just hasn't always been able to say it...he always showed it though. I mean why else would he put up with you for all these years if he didn't?"

"Hey! I wasn't that bad, was I?" She said with a sly grin.

"I don't know how the guy didn't faint some days Mom...always walking into the Diner with an extra sway in your hips...calling his name the way you did...teasing him endlessly." Rory said with a laugh, "You tortured the poor guy!

"Well...he tortured me to you know! Those big blue eyes of his could wake the dead." She said with a sigh, "It wasn't always easy keeping him at a distance…"

Rory nodded, "So...why didn't you say something sooner?"

Lorelai frowned, "I don't know...it was confusing. He was my best friend...I didn't know if we should cross that line. Plus he was so important to you...and you know how I felt about having any guys around you." She shrugged sadly, "I guess I was afraid of this...us breaking up or having problems...I knew it wouldn't hurt just me. It would hurt you too."

Rory nodded, "I guess I can understand that. I do care about Luke, Mom...he's been a huge part of my life. In fact he's always been like a Dad...I would have been okay with it if you said you wanted to date him when I was younger."

Lorelai shrugged again, "I can't really change it now…"

Rory nodded, "True. But...you can change the way things have been going. You both need to let your guard down a little."

"It's not always easy...I've always just held things in. Growing up in the Gilmore House...we didn't discuss things. Even after I told my parents that I was pregnant...we had one big blow out and then didn't really discuss it again." Lorelai said honestly, "It was as if avoiding things was the only solution."

"Well that was then and this is now. You can't avoid your relationship with Luke...but you also can't avoid how you feel about everything. I love Luke...but he has been a jerk lately." Rory said honestly.

"How mean were you to him?" Lorelai said with a smirk.

Rory grimaced, "I just said what was needed to be said...he's a grown man. He can take it. Besides...you come first before any relationship I have with him. Always."

Lorelai nodded, "Well...when and if Luke and I figure this out...how do you feel about meeting April? Luke and I were talking about having us all meet. I know you technically met her before...but she will be a part of the family too."

"And I'd love to get to know her." Rory said with a smile, "She will be my sister afterall."

Lorelai felt her eyes burn with tears, "Yes she will be…"

"Are you sure you want me to go?" Rory said with a sad smile, "Because I don't mind staying. We can pull an all nighter if you want…"

Lorelai shook her head, "No sweets..it is time you return to the land of the living. I will be just fine. I promise."

Rory smiled and leaned forward to hug her, "Call me tomorrow?"

"Of course." She said hugging her back, "Thanks for coming to my rescue. I love you."

"I love you too Mom." Rory said squeezing her tighter, "Everything is going to work out. I know it is…"

As the pulled apart Lorelai smoothed her daughter's hair back, "I know it is too. Now get out of here before you have time to change your mind…"

Rory smiled, gave her Mom one last hug and then got up to grab her bag and leave. She called out to her as she left the house and Lorelai watched her driveway through the window. When she was gone, Lorelai took their plates into the kitchen, put them in the sink and smiled over at the "Love Mallomars" on the table. She flipped off the lights, padded down the hallway and up the stairs.

She stopped outside the bedroom door, she had not entered it since that terrible night. She was afraid of what she might find in there. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the doors open and gasped when she saw the sight in front of her.

Rather than a mess of clothes, blood and shattered glass. She found flowers. Flowers of every kind in different vases on every empty surface of the room. Some vases were even on the floor and her eyes welled up with tears. She giggled and walked further into the room to sit down on the bed where her eyes spotted a new but similar looking vase, much like the one she had broken. Beside it, there was a note with an arrow pointing to the vase in question.

She quickly picked it up and read "To be filled every Sunday as a reminder of how much I love you."

She put a hand on her heart and put the note down before reaching for her phone in her pocket. She quickly dialed his number and barely let him say hello before she spoke, "I love you."

 _On the other end of the phone Luke sighed with relief, "Well I love you too…"_

"Thank you for my pizza...and the pie...and my Mallomars." She giggled, "And the beautiful flowers...all of them…"

 _Luke smiled, "It may not be 1,000 yellow daisies but-"_

"But it's so much better." Lorelai said as she wiped her tears away, "So much better because it's from you."

 _"I never should have stopped filling that vase up...I just got so lost in everything going on. I'm so sorry Lorelai. So sorry for all of it…" He whispered sadly._

She nodded, "I know. I know you are...and we will find a way to fix it."

 _He breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm glad you got home safely...I was beginning to worry."_

"I'm sorry. Rory and I were unpacking and eating...and talking." She said with a sniffle. "She just left...she's been away for too long."

 _He frowned, "So you're all alone?"_

Lorelai lay back on the bed, "Yes. She had responsibilities to get back to Luke. Besides...I'm fine. I'm exhausted...I'll probably just go to sleep and then go to work tomorrow. Michel is probably ready to kill me for leaving him and taking Sookie with me."

 _"Are you sure you are up too it? One day more couldn't hurt…" He said with a soft voice._

"No really, I'm okay Luke. It will be good for me to get back to work...start a routine again...go back to normal." She said with a shrug.

 _"Does that mean going back to normal for us too?" He asked hopefully._

"I think so…" Lorelai whispered, "Maybe you could come by tomorrow after work...we could have dinner? I know I said we should go out on a date and we will...but maybe tomorrow we can just stay in? We still have a lot to talk about...it would probably be better if we didn't do it in public."

 _"You tell me what time and I'll be there." Luke said honestly, "With bells on." He teased._

"Hanging from where?" She teased and couldn't help but giggle she heard him groan, "See...getting back to normal…"

 _Luke couldn't help but smile at the playfulness in her voice, "God I hope so…"_

She took a deep breath, "I should probably get ready for bed…"

 _He frowned again, wishing they could talk forever. "Okay."_

"But...I'll see you tomorrow. Say...6:30?" She asked, "That is if you can get away from the Diner so soon."

" _It's not a problem. Lane and Caesar are looking for extra shifts since I was closed for a few days. They said they would be happy to work whenever." He assured her. "I'll be over at 6:30 and I'll bring dinner. Want anything specific?"_

"I don't care what you bring...as long as you are the one bringing it." She said honestly.

 _He smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow Lorelai."_

"Tomorrow." She said with a nod. "Goodnight Luke."

 _"Goodnight Lorelai." He paused for a moment before whispering, "I love you…"_

Her heart jumped in her chest, "I love you too."

She quickly closed her phone, and snuggled into her pillow feeling content for the first time in a long time. 

* * *

**Let me know what you thought, drop a quick review! I will try and update soon :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter! I almost done with 11 as well so I will try and upload it soon. The more feedback I get, the more motivation I have to finish ;)**

* * *

The following morning, Lorelai made herself coffee and a poptart before getting ready for work. She filled Paul Anka's bowl and let herself try and fall back into her normal rhythm. She parked in her normal spot at the Inn, took a deep breath and walked in the side door. She smiled when she saw Michel standing behind the desk grumbling about something.

"Hi Michel…" She said walking over to him, "On a scale from 1-10 how badly do you want to kill me?"

Michel turned and glared at her, "You cannot just take off without tell me Lorelai! And then Sookie left too and I was left here to keep this place standing. You're lucky I take pride in my job!"

She grimaced, "I know...I'm so sorry. And I'm also really grateful that you have been handing things here. I was just...in need of a little break. I just should have gone about it a different way."

Michel paused and stared at her, "Well fine...are you okay now?"

She shrugged, "Getting there…"

Michel nodded, "I know you have been sad lately...more sarcastic than usual. A good sign that you are hiding something."

Lorelai frowned, "You know me well…"

"Are you and Luke okay?" He asked looking down at her bare ring finger.

Lorelai sighed and lifted her hand to look at her finger, "We are working on things…"

"Good…" Michel said nodding once, "Well...you make sure he doesn't make any stupid mistakes again."

Lorelai smiled, "I'll work on in it." She looked around, "Why don't you take the day off? Go treat yourself at the spa or something. You deserve some time off after what I put you through."

"Really?" Michel asked with a hopeful smile, "Are you sure?"

Lorelai smiled, "Go. Get out of here and enjoy the day. We'll talk later."

Michel smiled happily and started to walk around the desk, he paused and turned back to her, "It's good to see you smile again…"

Lorelai blushed, "Thank you Michel."

He nodded and then quickly left before she could change her mind. Lorelai smiled and went to her office to sort through any paperwork she had missed while she was gone. She was just about to sit at her desk when her door opened again.

"Lorelai Gilmore!" A loud and familiar voice boomed through the small room.

"Jesus Christ!" Lorelai jumped and placed a hand over her beating heart, "Mom?"

Emily glared at her, "Well who else would it be?"

Lorelai sighed and leaned against her desk, "What are you doing here?"

"I haven't heard from you since you left Friday night Dinner and you were quite upset. And then I kept trying to call and you weren't answering. And then I FINALLY got a hold of Rory and she said you were in North Carolina! Why would you take a vacation without telling me?" Emily asked angrily.

"It wasn't exactly planned…" Lorelai said with a grimace, "It just sort of happened. I'm sorry if I worried you but-"

"Worried me? Of course you worried me! The last time you ran off without telling us where you were going we barely spoke for years!" Emily said quickly.

The room fell silent for a moment, neither of them quite knew what to say, "Mom…"

"Well are you alright?" Emily asked trying to hide the emotion in her voice.

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Yes. I think so. Luke...Luke and I got into a fight and I sort of lost it. I took off...wasn't thinking straight. I didn't even tell Rory where I was...she just sort of figured it out."

"Well why North Carolina?" Emily asked curiously.

Lorelai felt her cheeks burn, Mia had always been an uncomfortable subject for them. "Um...Mia lives down there. You remember Mia don't-"

"Yes. I remember her." Emily said with pursed lips.

Lorelai felt the tension in the room, "Mom…"

"Are you and Luke okay?" She glanced down at her hand, "You aren't wearing your ring…"

Lorelai lifted her hand to her chest and placed her other hand protectively over it, "We have decided to take some time to figure things out…"

"So the engagement is off?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lorelai shook her head, "No. Not really...we just….we need to work on things. It's been complicated lately and we haven't been communicating. You know that…"

Emily walked into the office and shut the door behind her, "I know that...which is why I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry Mom. I should have called. I've just been in a daze the last few days…" She said with a sigh as she sat her desk, "I'm still now just coming out of it…"

Emily sat down in the chair beside Lorelai's desk, "Have you spoken to Luke?"

"He came down to North Carolina when he realized that's where I was. We talked there...we've talked a little over the phone. He's going to come by tonight...we will work some things out I hope." She said with a shrug.

Emily nodded slowly, "Well that's good...I hope he can finally come to his senses and let you in. Let you meet his daughter properly…"

"That's the plan…" Lorelai whispered trying to gave her mother's emotions.

Emily was quiet for a moment, "So...how is Mia?"

Lorelai sighed, "Mom...I know what you are thinking…"

"That once again you went to her instead of your own Mother?" Emily said lifting her head to look her straight in the eye.

She swallowed hard, "Yes...but it's not like that. I didn't mean...I don't…"

Emily sighed and put her purse on Lorelai's desk, "I wish you could come to talk to me about things the way you do with her."

Lorelai leaned over and reached for her mother's hand, "Mom...we have come so far since I was 16. Back then...when I found out I was pregnant I was so confused. And so were you and Dad. We all said a lot of hurtful things...things that can't be unsaid. I had to get away...I had to figure it out myself."

Emily nodded slowly and swallowed the lump in her throat, "And now?"

"And now…" Lorelai wiped a tear from her face, "Now...I just need to get as far away from here as possible. I know that sounds stupid...but my heart was breaking when I thought Luke didn't want me. I didn't want to go somewhere he would automatically look for me...I needed space. It has nothing to do with you or our relationship."

Emily snorted, "Doesn't it?"

Lorelai sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Okay...maybe it does a little bit. You've never been a huge fan of Luke...part of me was afraid you would be happy that it was over. And I couldn't handle that…"

Emily studied her only daughter for a moment, "If you were hurting...I would have been there for you."

"But deep down...would you have been happy it was over between Luke and I?" Lorelai asked with a questioning look.

Emily sighed, "I will admit that I have thought you could do better than Luke…"

"But I want him. I love him." Lorelai said softly, "And I need you to respect that."

"And I do." Emily said honestly, "At least now I do. I know in the past...I have had said and done things to make you think otherwise…" She looked straight at her, "But...I want you to be happy Lorelai. I used to think I knew what would make you happy. But I realize now that you have to choose that for yourself. And if you choose Luke than I will support you 100%."

Lorelai felt the tears burning in her eyes, "Do you mean that?"

Emily nodded, "I do. But only if he pulls his head out of his ass!"

"Mom!" Lorelai said with a laugh, totally shocked by her choice of words.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Well I'm serious Lorelai! The man has been a fool lately! He waited 8 years to finally admit he had feelings for you which was plain as day. And then he finally has you and he let you slip away! And I will admit the long lost daughter thing still baffles me...but if he can find a way to balance it all then he will be fine."

"We are going to work on it." Lorelai said with a nod, "It's not totally his fault...we are both terrible at communication."

Emily smirked, "Family trait...we enjoy yelling more."

Lorelai laughed, "True…"

Emily sighed, "Lorelai...you and I have never had an easy relationship. But you are my daughter...and I...I do...I lo-"

"I know." Lorelai said reaching for her hand, "And I love you too Mom."

Emily sniffled, "Right well…" She stood up quickly, "I have a D.A.R. meeting to get to in Hartford. But I just wanted to make sure you were still alive or hadn't changed your identity."

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh at the sudden shift in emotion and topic, "Well thank you for the concern."

Emily nodded, "If you need to skip Friday Night Dinner this week...I will understand."

Lorelai smiled, "I'll let you know."

"Good. Good. Because I will have to let the maids and chef know how much to cook." Emily said.

"Right." Lorelai said as she stood up, "I will call. I promise."

Emily nodded and smiled softly before walking out of the office and out to her car. Lorelai watched her go and took a deep breath before sitting down at her desk. Maybe it was time to start working on her communication with her parents as well as Luke…

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai finished up at the Inn and then packed up to go home. She made a quick call to Rory to let her know she was doing okay and then started to prepare for Luke's visit. She took a quick shower, dressed in something casual but still attractive. She suddenly felt nervousness overcome her as the clock ticked closer to 6:30.

They had been through so much...and they had promised to work through things. But could they really fix it all? Was it all that simple? She of course knew it wasn't simple. But...she wished it could be. She was afraid he wouldn't let her in like he had promised he would. He had made those promises before...and had changed his tune as soon as the returned to Stars Hollow.

And here they were home again...would he fall into old habits? What would she do if he did? She couldn't live the way she had been the last few months...that was for sure. Her mind was reeling and the many emotions she had been feeling before leaving for North Carolina came rushing back to her. She had been feeling so happy since they were talking again. She was swept up in how sweet he was being and all the romantic gestures. But she had to remind herself to stand her ground and be completely honest with him or nothing would change.

She was suddenly interrupted by her thoughts by a knock on the door. She glanced at the clock, 6:30 sharp...he wasn't going to be a minute late for this. Taking a deep breath she went to the door and tried to remember to smile when she opened the door.

He smiled nervously at her over the bags in his hands, "Hey. Wasn't sure what you would be in the mood for...so I made a ton of different stuff. Hope that's okay…"

She nodded and stepped aside, "Sure. Of course it is. Come in."

Luke smiled and walked past her towards the kitchen as he had done a million times before. She took a deep breath, shut the door and followed him trying desperately to not ruin the night before it even started.

She stood by the table as he emptied the bags, "So I made your standard burgers and fries...chicken fingers because I know you like those sometimes. But I also made some spaghetti and meatballs...and I even had time to make a small pizza today. And for desert…" He turned and held a plage up, "My famous triple chocolate cake."

She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled softly, "Great."

Luke stared at her for a moment, by her tone and body language he could tell that they weren't going to be enjoying dinner any time soon. "Are you okay?"

Lorelai snapped out of her daze and nodded quickly, trying to make herself smile. "Yeah. I'm good. Sorry. Must be tired…"

He frowned, her smile wasn't as wide and contagious as it normally was which meant she was lying. "Lorelai...we said we were going to be honest with each other. Tell me what's bothering you."

She sighed and threw her hands up in the air, "Everything!"

Luke sighed and put the plate down beside him, "So...I guess we're just gonna jump right in here?"

"Might as well. We've been skirting around all our problems for months now and it did us a lot more harm than good." She said staring at him.

Luke cleared his throat, "Okay...well where exactly do you want to start?"

"I want to start with why you let me walk away the other night." She said trying to keep her tears in, "How could you do that?"

Luke sighed, "I just...I thought we both needed some time to clear our heads. How was I supposed to know you were going to go crazy and take off like that?" As soon as the word crazy left his mouth he wished he could take it back, "Lorelai…"

She laughed, "So I'm crazy? I'm crazy for being so heartbroken that I had to leave? It's my fault you smashed my heart into a million pieces so easily that I had to leave the state just to try and put it back together?"

He grimaced, "That was a poor choice of words on my part...I'm so-"

"Don't you say you are sorry." She said pointing an angry finger at him, "Don't say it. I'm so tired of you saying you are sorry. It doesn't even have any meaning anymore…"

Luke frowned, "That's not true. I am sorry!"

"Well what are you sorry for, Luke? Are you sorry you lied to me for 2 months about April? Are you sorry that you made me feel like a complete idiot for thinking we were 100% honest with one another? Are you sorry that you have treated me like absolute crap for months and kept pushing me farther away? Are you sorry for breaking my heart and letting me walk away like a fool?" She said as he eyes burned with tears.

Luke groaned and put a hand on his forehead, "I'm sorry for all of it okay? I really didn't mean for any of this to happen. You know that. I told you that at Mia's...and we have been getting along so well since then. I didn't think you would turn so quickly on me once we got back home."

She snorted, "Hurts doesn't it? To get your hopes up about something and then have it all come crashing down as soon as you pull into Stars Hollow?"

Luke squinted at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lorelai smiled sadly, _"We are getting married Lorelai...I love you...and we will have Lobster at our wedding…"_ She said in a mocking tone, "As soon as walked into the Diner after Martha's Vineyard you completely forgot about me again. How can I trust you won't do that again?"

Luke sighed and leaned against the counter behind him, "It wasn't like that…"

"Wasn't it? As soon as April's name came out of Caesar's mouth you panicked and pushed me away again. Even worse than before." Lorelai said as she swiped quickly at her tears, "I thought after I told you how I had been feeling you would change but you didn't...and I don't know if I can believe you will now."

Luke swallowed hard and looked over at her. It was once again hitting him how much he had hurt her. She had always been so strong...so fiercely independent and capable of anything. And yet here she stood before him crying and breaking and he didn't think his heart could take it. Knowing that it was his fault made it even worse…

"I told you I would try." Luke said in a whisper, "I met with Anna...we talked. She agreed that it was time we let April really meet you. She wants all four of us to sit down and talk...she said April could spend more time here if she was comfortable with it and you too."

Lorelai sighed and walked over to sit at the kitchen table, "I want to believe you Luke...but I don't know if I can…"

Luke quickly walked over to her and crouched down in front of her, he took her hands in his, "Lorelai I love you…"

She nodded, "So you keep saying…"

He squeezed her hands tighter, "I do...you know I do. I have for so long...and I'm not going to just stand by and let this die between us. I won't let it…"

"But you have been…" She said as her voice got choked up again, "You have been for months Luke…"

Luke sighed and leaned forward to rest his forehead against her hands in her lap, "I didn't mean too…"

"Sometimes I think…" She sniffled hard, "I think that this isn't what you really want. That you don't want to get married…"

Luke's head snapped up again, "No. That's crazy. I do want this…"

She smiled sadly, "Do you really? Maybe you thought you did...and then when it started becoming more real it was to much for you to handle."

Luke shook his head, "Lorelai I want to marry you…"

"I asked you." She said with a soft voice, "And my timing wasn't that great...and maybe you just felt bad for me...and you said yes…"

"No." Luke said shaking his head and squeezing her hands hard, "Lorelai no-"

"And then...maybe the idea of having a family was good...and kids...and then April showed up." She swallowed hard and looked down at their joined hands, "And maybe you thought you didn't need me anymore because you already had a kid-"

"Lorelai stop." Luke said through gritted teeth, desperate for her to stop talking. "Stop it."

"It's okay…" She said lifting her head to look at him again as the tears fell freely from her eyes, "You can tell me if that's what it is...I just want you to be honest with me. Maybe you don't want me as the mother of your kids...maybe that's why you didn't want me around April. I know I don't always make the best choices...and lord knows I probably screwed up 1000 times with Rory. Maybe my judgement isn't-"

"Lorelai stop!" Luke yelled, "Just stop it! Okay? None of that is true...I do want to marry you. And I do want to have children with you. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want a life with you...and Rory and April and whoever else may come along. I was just confused...and I let myself get stuck in my head."

"But what if you have gotten so used to life alone that the idea of really sharing it with me was too much?" Lorelai said softly, "I don't want you to wake up one day and regret me."

Luke pulled her hands up against his chest, "Lorelai the only thing I could ever regret would be losing you completely…I don't want to be alone forever. Yes...I got used to my routine. But it doesn't mean I was happy...there was always something missing. And when I finally admitted to myself that I had feelings for you...I realized you were the thing that was missing."

"Luke…" Lorelai said trying to pull her hands away.

He shook his head and only held her hands tighter, "I was always afraid to admit my feelings for you because I never felt good enough for you. And then when April showed up...those old feelings resurfaced. I wanted to be everything you deserved. And I couldn't be when my head was so screwed up. I thought I had to figure that out before I could give you what you deserve…"

"Luke...just because we grew up differently doesn't mean you aren't good enough for me." She said shaking her head, "I want you. I chose you way before I even realized it…"

"Lorelai…" He said as he felt his own tears burning in her eyes.

"I was just afraid...afraid to let you close so you'd see how crazy I actually was." She said with a sad laugh. "And Rory...she loved you so much and I was afraid she would get hurt. And I...I was afraid to get hurt myself. I didn't think I could handle not having you in my life at all...so I figured being friends was much safer."

Luke sighed, "I don't want you to ever think I don't love you. Because I do...more than I thought it was possible to love someone. And I get scared too...I have always lost the people I love the most. My parents...Liz and Jess in their own way left…"

"Rachel…" Lorelai whispered softly and looked down, afraid to meet his eyes.

Luke cleared his throat and nodded, "Yes...I did lose her. But I didn't love her the way I loved you...she left because she knew I wanted you."

Lorelai lifted her head again, "She did?"

He smiled, "Yup. I was pushing her away...and hiding away at your house. She brought it to my attention that I may have feelings for you as more than just a friend." He shrugged, "She told me not to wait too long to tell you…"

She laughed, "Well you clearly didn't listen to her…"

Luke nodded slowly, "I was going to tell you sooner…"

"But why didn't you?" She asked shifting in her seat desperate for his answer.

"Max…" Luke said as he cleared his throat again trying hard not to get to emotional. "I came by...and he was here...and then there was 1000 yellow daisies and you were getting married…"

"Oh Luke…" She whispered sadly.

"And I guess even after you called it off...I lost my nerve." He shrugged, "And then it felt like when I did again there was someone else…"

"Who? I didn't start dating Jason until after you were married to Nicole." She said defensively, wishing he had made a move sooner.

"Alex…" He said through gritted teeth, "The guy I taught you how to fish for…"

Lorelai's mouth formed a small O, "I completely forgot about him…

Luke nodded, "Well I didn't...and so I asked out Nicole...and then we got married…"

"Why did you marry her?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Because she was there…" Luke said with a laugh, "It sounds terrible...but I just got to a point where I didn't know if I could wait any longer for you...so I figured I'd take what I could get. And I asked...she said yes...we were drunk and then made it official. And then it was a mess after that…"

"I'll say…" Lorelai said with a sad laugh as she wiped at her eyes, "You were getting divorced...and then you weren't...and then there was the sock guy…"

"That night when we broke the bells…" Luke whispered softly.

She smiled, "When I said I cared...I meant I was in love with you but was to afraid to admit it. And then the Reverend showed up...so it was easier to run away and pretend nothing had happened."

He nodded slowly, "We've always been good at avoiding things…"

She motioned her hands between them, "Hence how we got here…"

Luke sighed, stood up and walked over to lean against the counter. "I guess you're right." They were silent for a moment, "Look...I'm trying here. Trying to learn to talk to you...but I can't do it if I'm afraid you are going to run again. Or keep things from me…"

"Keep things from you?" Lorelai asked in a whispered voice.

Luke looked up at her and took a deep nervous breath, "We said complete and total honesty, right? Only way this can work."

Lorelai swallowed hard. "Right…"

Luke nodded and stared directly at her, "Well then we have to talk about why you didn't tell me sooner that you were upset about all of this."

She grimaced, "I tried in-"

"In Martha's Vineyard yes...and I should have made changes then but I didn't. That's on me." He said pointing a finger at his chest, "But you've never been an open book with me either Lorelai."

"Is this about Chris again?" She asked narrowing her eyes, "I thought we were past all that…"

Luke nodded, "We are. I'm referring more to when Rory was gone...when you guys were fighting and you wouldn't talk to me about how you were feeling. Maybe you didn't push me away physically but emotionally you did in some ways."

Lorelai paused and let his words sink in, "Luke I-"

"I know you felt a lot of guilt over that. You thought it was your fault that Rory had made bad choices. But...it wasn't. We both know that. Rory is an adult and made her choices and she fixed them. But...I tried so hard to be there for you. But you wouldn't let me in either." He said with a shrug, "Maybe it wasn't as bad as things are now but-"

She shook her head, "No. You're right...you are completely right. I shut you out."

Luke nodded slowly and walked closer to her, he picked her hand up and held it against his chest, "Why?"

She sighed, "I don't know...maybe I did feel guilt about it. And...I just felt like Rory was slipping away. You knew that I was afraid that she was falling into my parents world...and then she did and I panicked. I didn't know how to describe how I was feeling. Rory's always been my responsibility...I was always the one who made the choices and I didn't know what to do that time. It scared me."

He nodded, "I understand that...but if we are going to be married then we have to do things together. I wanted to help, just like you wanted to help with April."

Lorelai nodded, "You're right…" She swallowed hard, "Luke I...I need you to know that when I asked you to marry me…" She glanced up at him and her eyes filled up with tears, "It wasn't because I was sad about Rory…" She closed her eyes and shook her head, "I mean yes I was sad but…" She sniffled quietly, "I asked you to marry me because you were standing there coming up with a plan to kidnap my kid and fix her life and I thought…" She smiled up at him, "I thought I can't believe this man loves me enough to try and come up with this plan...he wants to protect my kid and put our life back together. He wants us to be happy...and I just…" She smiled sadly, "I couldn't let you get away...I wanted to marry you. I do want to marry you. I just had to ask you...the timing I know was terrible but I meant it."

Luke held her face in his hands, "I do love you, and Rory. And I would do anything for either of you."

Lorelai nodded, "I know…"

"We have agreed that neither of us have been great with communication...but we both have to try harder. I need you to tell me when you are hurting...sometimes I can read you but sometime's you're a very good actress." He said with a smile.

"It's the Gilmore way...pretend you're happy no matter what." She said with a sad smile as she wiped a tear away.

Luke nodded, "Well if you want to be a Danes...we are both going to have to make some changes."

She smiled at him, "I do Luke. I do want to be a Danes...I love you."

Luke swallowed hard, "My parents...they had an amazing relationship. I'm not quite sure how it worked...he was tough and closed off. She was bright and open...always talking." He smiled softly, "I think that I'm realizing they were a bit like us...they made it work somehow. I suppose they talked...they had to have to make it work."

Lorelai nodded, "When people love each other...they make sacrifices even if it's hard sometimes...they do what they need to do."

Luke took a deep breath, walked closer to her and took her hands. "Look...Im still confused about a lot of things." He watched her swallow hard, and he knew she was nervous. "But one thing I'm not confused about is that I love you...and I want to be with you. I want to marry you...and make a life with you no matter what it takes."

She sniffled softly and squeezed his hands hopefully, "So what do we do…"

"We take one step at a time." Luke said pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her waist, "And I think we should start by meeting with April and Anna…"

Lorelai tensed for a moment and then licked her lips, "I'm afraid that they won't like me…"

Luke shook his head, "April already loves you. She always talks about the birthday party. She really wants to get to know you…" He shrugged, "And Anna...well it's not like she will be living with us."

Lorelai nodded, "True. But she'll still be around...if you have joint custody we have to deal with each other. I don't want it to be tense...I don't want to fight. That's not good for April. I want her to have an easy transition."

Luke smiled at her concern for his daughter, "I appreciate that. And we are going to work on it. Plus I think that once Anna gets to know you...she'll see how hard you worked as a single mother too. You understand what she is going through more than anyone...I really think that will make her feel better. She's just afraid that April will like you more…"

Lorelai shook her head, "I don't want to take Anna's place. It would kill me if someone did that with Rory. I could never do that to another mother…"

Luke nodded, "I know that. And I told Anna that...I told her that I was going to fight to be in April's life no matter what it took. And I also told her that I loved you...and that I want you to be in April's life because you are important to me. I think she's starting to understand."

Lorelai took a deep breath and leaned into him, resting her head in the crook of his neck, "I really want it to work Luke…"

He rubbed her back gently and swayed her back and forth, "Me too. And I'm not going to give up until we figure this all out."

She pulled back slightly to look him the eye, "You promise?"

Luke smiled softly and cupped her face in his hands, "LorelaI I love you...and I will never let you walk away again. Knowing I have caused you pain...has been the worst feeling in the world. I never want to cause you pain…"

She closed her eyes as he rubbed her cheeks, "Luke…"

"Do you remember after our huge fight...when you came into the Diner and pretended to be...what was her name?" Luke asked with a smile.

Lorelai's eyes fluttered open and she blushed, "Mimi…"

Luke nodded, "Mimi right...do you remember what I told you that night? You were upset...Chris was with Sherry and they were having a baby...and you were upset you would be alone forever. You wanted the whole package…"

Lorelai nodded, "You told me I would have it someday...you were so sure about it."

Luke nodded, "I still am. Back then I wanted it to be me to give it to you...and I still do. And I will…"

She smiled softly, "I was always hoping it would be you…"

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her softly, "Glad to hear that…"

She rested her head against his shoulder, "Hey Luke…?"

He nodded against her, "Yes Lorelai?"

"Remember when I said I wanted you to stay at the apartment...and I'd stay here?" She asked nervously.

Luke nodded against her head as he held her close, "Yes."

"Do you think you could stay tonight?" She asked in barely a whisper, she pulled away again, "I don't' think...I'm not ready for…" She swallowed hard, "I just don't want to be alone…"

Luke pushed her hair out of her face and caressed her cheeks, "I'll do whatever you want me to do Lorelai. I just...I want you to be happy again."

"I want to be happy again…" She whispered softly, "And...I think I'm on the way there…"

Luke smiled, "Good. I'm glad…"

She glanced behind him at the counter, "And having some food and that delicious chocolate cake will certainly help push that happiness feeling along…"

Luke chuckled, "Of course...the way to get to you is through your stomach…"

She smiled and patted his cheek, "You know me so well…"

Luke nodded and turned towards the counter, "Which is also why I brought coffee."

She put a hand on her heart and batted her eyelashes, "Bless you…"

He smiled and held the to go coffee cup out to her, "Addict…"

"Supplier…" She said pointing a finger straight at him.

He chuckled and started to get plates for their food as she sat down at the table. As he worked, she breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of him in her home again. It had been so long since things had felt so normal...and she hoped it would stay that way. And this time around...she had a good feeling about it. 

* * *

**So...what did you think? I tried to have them have a real conversation about a lot of things. Probably could have been longer...but I worked on this for like two days and this was what I came up with and was satisfied. Hope you liked it.**

 **Up next - Luke and Lorelai finally sit down with Anna and April**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, once again thanks for the reviews! I hope they continue! Just so you know, there are only a few chapters left! So I hope you continue to like them and review :)**

* * *

Two days later it was Friday again and Lorelai and Luke had set up a meeting with Anna and April after school. They were all going to meet at Lorelai's house to meet properly and discuss what would be best for everyone. Lorelai was nervously walking around the living room moving things around for no real reason other than she was restless. Luke was in the kitchen feeding Paul Anka when he heard her curse loudly.

He walked into the living room and found her grabbing at her elbow, "Lorelai?"

"Stupid funny bone." She growled as she started moving pillows and adjusting them.

He walked over to her and grabbed her arm gently, "Hey...you okay?"

She glanced at him and then around the room again, "Does it look clean enough in here? Neat enough? I don't want her to think I'm a slob…" She grimaced, "At least not yet…"

He smiled sadly, "You're nervous…"

She nodded slowly, "Yes...and I just don't want to mess this up. Anna has to like me in order for this to work...she needs to think i'm responsible enough to take care of April. She needs to-"

"Stop." Luke said grabbing her hands in his, "She is going to like you. I promise. Everyone likes you…" He said softly.

She took a deep breath and looked down at their joined hands, "Sure...I can charm people. But it has never been more important for someone to like me. I need this to work out so that you can be happy and we can be together."

Luke squeezed her hands, "Lorelai….no matter what happens today...it doesn't change us."

"But-" She protested softly.

He shook his head and pulled her closer to him, "I'm not letting you go again Lorelai. I told you that before...we are together now. And we always will be."

Lorelai glanced up at him, still unsure of her emotions. She wanted to say something else, but before she could there was a knock on the door. He smiled softly at her, gave her hands one last squeeze and turned to walk to the door and let them in.

Lorelai stood awkwardly by the couch, she heard them exchange a few words of greeting before he showed them into the house. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, it felt like her whole future rested on this moment...and truthfully it did.

Luke gave her a small smile and joined her by the couch, "And this is Lorelai...you've both met her before but…"

"Hi Lorelai…" April said with a smile and a wave, "It's really good to see you again. I like your house."

Lorelai swallowed nervously, "It's great to see you too April. And thank you…" She turned towards Anna, "Hello Anna…"

Anna nodded slowly, "Hello Lorelai...how are you?"

"I'm…" She paused nervously until she felt Luke's reassuring hand on her back, "I'm good. I'm glad that we could finally all meet like this…"

Anna nodded, "Yes, I suppose it was time."

Luke nodded and glanced around the room, "Should we sit?"

Everyone found a seat, Lorelai and Luke on the couch and Anna and April in the two chairs across from them. They sat in awkward silence for a moment until Luke cleared his throat.

"So...this is Lorelai's house...she raised Rory here." Luke said nervously, "All alone. She did an amazing job with her."

"So you bought this house at 16?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow, "I did the math...that's how old you would have had to be if Rory is 21."

Lorelai swallowed nervously, "Um...yes I was 16. I didn't buy this house right away. I was...I worked at an Inn that used to be nearby called the Independence Inn. And the owner let us live there for the first few years of Rory's life…"

"You lived at an Inn?" Anna asked as she leaned back in her seat.

"Um...there was this old potting shed out back. And...Mia...the owner...she turned it into a little apartment for Rory and I." Lorelai said as her cheeks blushed, she was beginning to feel really embarrassed and stupid.

Luke grabbed for her hand and placed it on his lap, "Lorelai worked incredibly hard to make sure that Rory had everything and more. She gave her an amazing childhood. She sacrificed so much to make Rory happy...to make sure that she was well taken care of."

Anna narrowed her eyes, "In a potting shed…"

Luke felt Lorelai tense beside him and his resolve faltered, his face turned hard, "Anna...seriously? You're really going to treat her like this?"

Anna crossed her arms over her chest, "I want to know the woman who YOU want to be around my kid Luke…"

"Do you honestly think that I'd allow some monster around April?" Luke asked angrily, he was beginning to lose his patience.

Lorelai squeezed his hand not wanting him to lose his cool, "Luke…"

He shook his head, "No Lorelai...I'm not going to let her speak to you that way." He turned back to Anna, "Lorelai is an amazing woman and an even better mother. I have watched her give up everything to ensure that her daughter is happy. She'd die for her. She works harder than anyone I know and still manages to find time to volunteer her time to the town and her friends. Yes...she had Rory when she was 16 but that doesn't reflect her character. Most girls her age could never do what she did for Rory...Rory is brilliant and is about to finish her Junior year at Yale. She wants to be an editor...she's got her life planned out. Lorelai has a steady job, a business she built from the ground up. She is selfless and smart, incredibly funny and complex, she would do anything for the people she loves without hesitation and she makes me happier than anyone ever has in my life." He swallowed hard as his voice cracked, "I have every intention of marrying her...and spending my life with her. And that means that she's going to be in April's life because April is going to be in my life whether you like it or not. I'm not going to let you dictate this anymore...YOU kept April from me. YOU made all the choices before, and now it's my turn to make some."

As he finished his rant there was silence in the room as everyone stared directly at him. Lorelai's mouth hung open as her eyes bore into the side of his face. He turned towards her quickly and tried to read her expression but she couldn't seem to think of anything to say. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled as a way of saying thank you.

Anna cleared her throat, "Well...I guess you really aren't giving up without a fight."

Luke turned back to her, "No. I'm not."

April nervously glanced at her Mother, "Mom...I really like Lorelai. She's fun...and I feel comfortable around her. And that's pretty amazing considering I've only been around her the night of my birthday party...I get why you're nervous. But...I think you need to trust Dad's judgment. And mine." She said with a small shrug, "I want Dad in my life...you made a choice to keep him out of my life for 12 years. And now...now he's in it and I won't pretend I don't know him. So you...you have to decide what you want here. If you can't trust that I won't let her replace you...and you keep us apart...then you and I are going to have issues."

"April no…" Lorelai said quickly, "I don't want you to fight with your Mom."

April shook her head, "It's okay Lorelai…" She turned back to her Mom, "Right Mom?"

Anna swallowed hard and thought for a moment, "This isn't easy for me...April doesn't have a lot of extended family. She's my world...and I always want to make sure she is safe."

"I understand that." Lorelai said with a smile, "I remember when Rory went to her first sleepover I drove through her friends neighborhood until almost two in the morning." She said with a sad laugh, "I had never let her out of my sight except for school at that point…"

Anna smiled, "I did that too…"

"I understand how hard it is to let go…" Lorelai said swallowing hard, "For a long time...Rory was all that I had. Her father wasn't in my life...not really. And that was his choice. My parents...weren't too pleased with me so I didn't have them. Rory was everything...and I was always so scared to screw it up. But...then I met Luke…"

Luke blushed, "Lorelai…"

She squeezed his hand, "No Luke...it's true and you know it." She smiled as she turned to Anna, "I never, ever would have survived without him. My kid would have starved to death…" She said with a laugh, "I can't cook to save my own life...or hers. Plus half the time I couldn't afford to pay for my own meals but Luke still made sure I ate. And...he even helped me pay for my Inn."

Anna glanced at Luke, "Is that true?"

Luke cleared his throat nervously, "I may have given her a small loan…"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "It was not a small loan." She said with a laugh, "Luke has been such a huge part of my life...and for years I was afraid to admit that I loved him as more than just a friend. But now...now that we are together I don't ever want to lose him. I know how important getting to know April is to him...I know how badly he wants this to work. And I will do whatever it takes to make sure that it works for all of us. I understand that it is difficult for you to trust that she will be safe with us...but I promise you I will look after her as if she is my own child. But I will never replace you in her life...I never could and I never would want too. When she is here...she will be safe. With both of us." Lorelai said squeezing Luke's hands as she glanced over at him.

Anna's eyes welled up with tears, "I'm just…"

Lorelai nodded, "I know…" She whispered with a small smile, "Please believe me when I say I understand exactly how you are feeling right now. When Rory's father wanted to remarry and they had a child...I felt like I was totally losing her. I hated the other woman...it drove me crazy when they were all together. And I think having gone through that...I respect you even more as a mother."

Anna took a deep breath and leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees, "I would be willing to let April stay here if she feels comfortable enough...maybe on weekends?" She glanced over at April, "Are you okay with that?"

April nodded excitedly, "That would be awesome!"

Anna turned back towards Luke and Lorelai, "Would she be here or at the Diner?"

"Well whatever you would be most comfortable with…" Lorelai said, "We probably have more room here. My daughter Rory doesn't live here so her room is open. Plus we added another room upstairs recently...but if you would rather her stay just at the Diner with Luke I understand that."

Anna shook her head, "I don't see why it couldn't be here...especially if she has her own room."

Lorelai smiled, "You can decorate it anyway you want too. I love painting!"

Luke groaned, "She isn't kidding...she really does…"

"That would be cool." April said with a smile, "Are you sure?"

Lorelai smiled, "Of course. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible here."

April nodded, "Thank you."

Anna cleared her throat and went to stand up, "Well...I'm glad we had a chance to talk."

Lorelai and Luke quickly followed her movements and stood up too, "Thank you for agreeing to it." Lorelai said nervously.

Anna looked towards April, "We should get going-"

"Actually...would it be okay if I stay?" She asked curiously glancing over at her Dad and Lorelai hopefully.

"Well I don't want you to intrude." Anna said with a frown.

Lorelai shook her head, "She wouldn't be. My daughter is coming by tonight...and I know she really wants to meet April formally. As long as you are okay with that...we'd be happy to have April stay."

Anna looked over at her daughter, "I guess I could drop a bag off for you later."

April shook her head, "I already sort of stowed one away in your trunk." She said sheepishly, "Just in case this went well…"

Anna chuckled, "Well you did have a plan…"

April smiled, "Don't think I'm trying to get away from you. I just...I want to get to know them more."

Anna smiled as her eyes welled up with tears, "I understand."

"But if you aren't okay with it...or it's too soon…" April said nervously, "I will come home with you."

Anna shook her head, "No. No. You should stay. Now's as good a time as any...as long as you are sure it's okay." She said glancing back to Lorelai.

Lorelai smiled, "Of course it is."

Anna took a deep breath, 'Well okay then...I guess I will head home and get some work done. You call if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks Mom. I'll come out to the car with you to get my bag." She said walking towards the door excitedly.

Anna watched her go and then went to follow her when Luke called her name, she turned towards him slowly, "Yes?"

"Thank you." He whispered honestly as he wrapped an arm around Lorelai's shoulders.

Anna smiled at them both, "You're welcome." She walked past them and out the front door to say goodbye to April.

Luke turned to Lorelai, "You're sure you're okay with this?"

Lorelai smiled at him, "Of course I am. Are you?"

Luke sighed happily, "I'm more than okay with it. I'm so happy...I get all my girls in one place."

Lorelai beamed up at him, "Man...you're really outnumbered now…"

Luke groaned, "God help me…" He leaned forward to kiss her, "Don't you have to go to Friday Night Dinner?"

Lorelai shook her head as he pulled away, "My Mom came by the Inn the other day...we talked about a few things. She said she understood if we had to skip dinner this week. She won't mind."

Luke nodded slowly, "Guess we're all doing some growing up…"

She smiled at him, "I guess we are…"

April walked back into the house with her bag and smiled at them, "Mom left...thanks for letting me stay."

Lorelai pulled away from Luke and walked closer to her, "Of course! It will be so much fun. Rory and I are famous for movie nights...all the classics and all the best snacks. We torture your Dad with it." She said turning back to Luke, "And now you can join in on the fun!"

April smiled excitedly, "Can't wait!"

"Do you want to see your room? It's not much at the moment...but like I said we can decorate it however you want." Lorelai said with a shrug.

April nodded quickly, "I'd like that a lot."

Lorelai smiled, put an arm around the young girl and showed her upstairs to the spare bedroom. Luke smiled as he watched them go and wondered what the hell he had ever been afraid of. This was exactly what he wanted, a family with Lorelai Gilmore. And now...he was finally going to have it.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, April was showing Luke a project she was working on in school. Lorelai watched them talking back and forth and beamed with pride at how naturally Luke looked with his long lost daughter. She quietly excused herself and picked up the phone to call Emily.

"Hey Mom." She said into the phone as she sat at the kitchen table.

 _"Lorelai, hello!" Emily said, "I was wondering if you were going to call me today."_

"Sorry. Work was busy and then I met with Anna and April afterwards." She explained as she bent down to pet Paul Anka.

" _Oh you did meet with them? How did it go? Was she mean? Did Luke and her fight? Did you and Luke fight?" Emily rambled._

Lorelai sighed contently, "Actually no, it went great. In fact April is still here...she's going to spend the night. We were hoping to have dinner with her and Rory...have a little movie night. Is it still okay if I miss Friday Night Dinner this week?"

 _Emily couldn't help but smile, "Of course. I'm really happy to hear that it went well Lorelai. I know how important this is to you…"_

"Thank you Mom. That means a lot…" She paused, "April seems like a great kid. I think you'll really like her. She's smart like Rory and tough too...totally held her own against her Mom. Let her know that she wanted to be a part of Luke's and my life. I was amazed."

 _"Well I am looking forward to meeting her. Whenever Luke is comfortable with it, your father and I would love to come by or you can come here. Whatever you want." Emily said honestly._

"Thanks Mom." She said again.

 _"I just…" Emily paused, "I want you to be happy Lorelai...that's all I've ever wanted."_

Lorelai felt a lump in her throat, "I know Mom…"

 _"And I may not have always shown it in the best way before...but I do love you. And if this is what you want than I support you 100%." Emily said in a choked voice._

"I love you too Mom. I want you to be a part of all of our lives." She said with a sniffle, "I'm sorry I ran away…"

 _Emily cleared her throat, "That was the past Lorelai...we just need to focus on the future."_

Lorelai heard a car pull up and smiled when she saw it was Rory, "Well...Rory is here. I should probably go. But...I'll call you tomorrow?"

 _Emily smiled at the thought of it, "I look forward to hear how it all went."_

"Great. Bye Mom." She quickly hung up the phone and went to greet Rory on the porch.

"Hey. Think this is too casual for Friday Night Dinner?" Rory asked as she looked down at her outfit.

"We're actually not going to Friday Night Dinner." Lorelai said with a large smile, "April is here...with Luke. And...we are all going to have dinner together...watch some movies...she's going to sleep over too."

Rory's eyes widened, "Wow...seriously? And Luke and Anna are okay with this?"

Lorelai nodded, "We all had a really great talk. I think we are finally all on the same page and April was really eager to stay. So we figured we'd give it a shot...I'd love for you to stay too...but if it's too weird or-"

Rory shook her head, "No. No this is good. I know how important this is to you. And like we said before...April is going to be a part of the family now. I want to get to know her too."

Lorelai smiled and pulled her in for a tight hug, "Thanks kiddo. It means a lot that I have your support on this."

Rory squeezed her back, "Of course."  
 _  
_Lorelai pulled away and led her into the house, they walked into the living room where Luke and April were, "Hey I found this random girl outside…she begged to me to let her in so I did."

Luke chuckled, "Hey Rory."

"Hey." She smiled at April, "Hey April, it's great to see you again."

"Hi Rory." April said a little shyly, "Your Mom showed me your room...you have an amazing selection of books. She said that wasn't even all of them!"

Rory smiled, "Those are just the one's I couldn't fit in my new place."

"Wow." April said with a huge smile, "That's really cool. I wish I had more books...Mom says if I get anymore in my room the house will fall down."

Rory laughed, "Yeah...my Mom tried to pull that one on my too. Don't let her fool you though...it never happened." She shrugged. "You're more than welcome to borrow any book of mine whenever you want."

"Really?" April said, "You had a great Tolkein collection...I'd love to borrow those if you don't mind. I've always wanted to read the Lord of The Rings."

Rory smiled, "They are one of my favorite series actually. I was just about your age when I started reading them I think. Come with me, we will go get them."

April smiled and quickly followed Rory towards her bedroom. Lorelai smiled after them and then plopped down beside Luke who couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

She blushed nervously, "What?"

"I just...I feel really happy." Luke said in a hoarse voice, "I don't know why I was so afraid before. I should have known that it would have been okay...I should have known that you would do anything to make me and April comfortable. I just feel like such a fool…"

Lorelai leaned forward and cupped his face in her hands, "Hey...shhh...it's okay Luke. We're moving on to our future, right? Our daughters are so far getting along great. It went well with Anna today...we don't need to dwell on the past. Let's just keep this momentum going…"

Luke leaned forward and kissed her gently, "I really love you…"

Lorelai beamed up at him, "Well good...because I really love you too."

They leaned in to kiss again just as the girls came out, "Dad! Look at all these books Rory is going to let me borrow! I can't believe she has a first edition "Catcher In The Rye"!"

Luke smiled at his daughter, "I'm sure if you look hard enough Rory has just about every book you'd ever want to read. I can't tell you how many times I had to rebuild her bookshelves for her."

Rory smiled sheepishly, "Hey...my hobbies could be worse."

Luke chuckled, "This is true. I'd much rather you have been a reader than a coffee addict like your Mother…" He paused and frowned, "Oh wait...you have that obsession too." He said sarcastically.

Lorelai smiled, "I told you last night it's your fault...if your coffee wasn't so good...we wouldn't need it so much. You're our supplier!"

"That is true." Rory said pointing a finger at him, "So you have to take the blame for rotting our insides."

Luke rolled his eyes, "I don't know why I even bother…"

"Speaking of rotting our insides..." Lorelai said clapping her hands, "Do you like pizza April? We usually order pizza on movie night."

"Who doesn't like pizza?" April asked with a smirk.

"Him." Rory and Lorelai said together pointing at Luke.

April laughed, "Man...they have it out for you Dad."

Luke smiled, "I'm sure you'll be joining in soon enough." He looked towards Lorelai, "I've told you...it's not that I don't like pizza...I just would prefer a salad if-"

"No salad on movie nights Luke!" Rory yelled at him, "You know the rules!"

Luke sighed, "Fine...but I'm getting a veggie pizza."

Lorelai stuck out her tongue, "Okay fine...one small fungus infested pizza. One large one with the works...and what do you like April?"

"The works is good." April said with a shrug, "I'm not picky like my Dad."

Lorelai beamed when she heard her call him Dad, "Well amen to that. I'll go and call now so it is here soon. You girls want to pick out a movie? Luke can help me get the drinks and stuff."

"Sure." April said as Rory led her over to the cabinet to pick out a movie together.

Luke and Lorelai walked towards the kitchen, "Why are you getting drinks so early? The Pizza won't be here for-"

He was cut off by Lorelai pushing him against the wall in the kitchen for a passionate kiss, "Just wanted an excuse to get that kiss the girls interrupted before…"

Luke smiled and rubbed circles on her hip, "Well okay then…"

Lorelai glanced over her shoulder, "Looks like we got about five minutes of make out time before they notice we are missing. Care to join me?"

Luke only laughed and pulled her against him, finally feeling happy that they were back on the right track.

* * *

Later that night Luke was taking the trash out and Paul Anka for a walk as the girls picked out another movie. He was waiting for Paul Anka when he saw Babette walk out on the porch.

"Nice night." Babette said smiling at him.

Luke nodded and looked up at the bright moon, "Summer is definitely coming."

Babette watched him for a moment, "How's everything going?"

Luke chuckled and walked Paul Anka closer to Babette's house, "Can't help but be curious can you?"

"Can you blame me?" Babette asked leaning against her porch railing, "We've all been a part of the Luke and Lorelai saga for years now. We want to see a happy ending!"

Luke smiled and looked back at the house, "Well if you must know...things are going well. April is here...spending the night actually. She's inside with Rory and Lorelai now picking out another movie."

"She's a part of movie night? Well that's a big step!" Babbette said with a smile.

Luke nodded, "Yes it is."

"And you and Lorelai are…" She pushed further.

Luke smiled, "We're good...talking...working things out."

Babette nodded, "Good. That's great. Communication is good for relationships."

"We are realizing that." Luke said with a laugh. "I uh…" He cleared his throat, "I'm actually glad you are here...I wanted to ask you and Morey for a favor...Patty to if she can help."

Babette perked up, "Oh really? And what's on your mind shugah?"

Luke rubbed the back of his head, "I know that Lorelai isn't necessarily ready to get married right away...but I was hoping to maybe ask her to marry me again...the way I should have done before."

"You did go modern last time…" Babette said pointing a finger at him.

Luke nodded, "Right...well see I always had this plan for it. I was going to do it...eventually."

Babette chuckled, "Eventually…"

He blushed, "The thing is…" He paused, "Tomorrow is June 3rd…"

Babette's eyes widened, "Man...I didn't even think about that."

Luke nodded, "To be honest...it kind of slipped my mind too. Things have been so crazy and I've been so focussed on fixing this that I didn't realize what day it was." He paused, "I want Lorelai to have a happy memory of June 3rd rather than a sad one…"

Babette smiled, "So...you want to propose tomorrow?"

Luke nodded, "In the way she deserves...yes. Do you think it's too soon?"

Babette looked towards the house, "Luke...if there is one thing I am sure of...it is that that woman loves you. I think it would make her very happy...to see you really showing some commitment to her."

Luke smiled, "That's what I was hoping for."

"Well what do you need from me?" Babette asked with a smile, "We'd be happy to help in anyway."

"Well…" Luke stepped up on the porch and started to explain his plan to Babette and hoped that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

Ten minutes later with the plan set in motion, Luke walked Paul Anka back to the house and got him a treat. He took off his shoes, and settled in beside Lorelai on the couch while the girls sat on the floor and ate popcorn and laughed at the movie.

"Hey...I was starting to worry." Lorelai said as he put his arm around her.

Luke smiled at her, "Babette was on the hunt for information…"

Lorelai laughed, "How ever did you manage to get away?"

"I have my ways…" Luke teased as he pulled her close, "What'd you guys pick?"

"Robin Hood Men in Tights." Lorelai said with a knowing smirk, "You know...air pants."

Luke groaned, "Great…"

"I think you'll actually like this movie. It's funny." She rested her head against his shoulder and nodded towards Rory and April, "Look how comfortable they look together…"

Luke kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her arm gently, "I know. It's great…"

"Our family…" Lorelai whispered as she wrapped an arm around his stomach and stared up at him with a glint in her eyes.

Luke looked down at her, kissed her nose and smiled, "Yup. Our family."

She stared at him for a moment and traced the worry lines around his eyes, "You good?"

He gave her arm a reassuring squeeze, "Never better. You?"

She leaned up and gently kissed his lips, "I'm great. And us...we're good?"

He kissed her again, "We're perfect."

Lorelai sighed happily and leaned down to rest against his chest again, "That we are my friend...that we are..."

Luke held her close and watched the girls in front of them. He thanked his lucky stars that somehow they had managed to turn this nightmare into something wonderful again. He just hoped that tomorrow Lorelai would be just as happy as she was now if not happier…

* * *

 **Hope you liked it :) Let me know by dropping a review! :) I will update as soon as I can!**


	12. Chapter 12

The following morning, Lorelai woke up wrapped in Luke's arms. She breathed him in and said a silent prayer to whoever was watching over her for keeping him in her life. She took a deep breath, untangled herself from his arms and watched him roll over onto his stomach. She smiled, tip-toed out of the room and grabbed a sweatshirt to slip on over her tank top. She walked quietly out of the room, walked down the hall and peeked in on April who was asleep.

She smiled at the young girl, she had enjoyed the short time they had already been able to spend together. She looked around the room and realized it was pretty small for a 12 year old. She took a deep breath, closed the door and walked downstairs where Paul Anka was anxiously waiting in the kitchen. Lorelai smiled, poured herself a cup of coffee and walked out front with him. She trusted him enough to let him off the leash so he paced the yard as Rory walked out on the porch too.

"What on earth are you doing up so early?" Rory asked as she yawned and walked over to sit beside her on the steps.

Lorelai smiled and wrapped an arm around her, "I could say the same about you. Hope I didn't wake you up…"

"You did. But I'll forgive you…" She said as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder, "Give me the coffee…"

Lorelai laughed and handed her the cup, "So...last night went well. Don't you think? April's a great kid...and she seemed comfortable with us."

Rory smiled at her Mom, "It was a lot of fun. April is great...we had a lot in common and it felt natural to have her around, like she had always been there."

Lorelai nodded, "I thought so too."

"And Luke...he looked so happy." Rory said handing her mother the mug again, "So at peace with all of us…"

Lorelai nodded and took a sip of her coffee, "Yes he did…"

Rory looked at her Mom again, "Hey...you okay? I thought you'd be happy about this."

Lorelai looked at her quickly, "Oh no...I am! Sorry...I was just thinking about something before you came outside...something that would require some changes in our life…"

Rory frowned, "What do you mean?"

Lorelai moved a little to lean against the bannister so she would face Rory, "You know I love this house kid...it was our first real home together. I watched you grow up here...watched both of us grow up here."

Rory smiled, "Mom...you don't need my permission to move. You know that...but I thought you wanted to stay here. Hence the whole renovation thing…"

Lorelai nodded, "I did...it will be hard. But I think a big part of why I didn't want to move before was because things were off with us. The idea of selling the house when we weren't speaking was to much for me to wrap my head around. I wanted you to feel like you could come home...to your home...I don't know…" She shrugged.

Rory frowned, "I'm so sorry I put you through that Mom…"

Lorelai reached for her daughter's hand and smiled, "Hey...ancient history. We both apologized and we are in a much better place. But the thing is that...I know Luke pushed me away when April showed up...but I was sort of doing the same thing to him when you and I were fighting. Maybe not to the same extent...but I still kept him at arm's length at times. And he worked so hard to try and make me happy with the renovation and giving up his dream of the Twickham house...he did all that for me and I never really thanked him for it. Not in the way he deserved."

Rory nodded, "Well he loves you Mom...he'd do anything for you."

Lorelai nodded, "I know. But it should work both ways...I want to do something for him too. Something to show him that I'm in this too. That I want us all to be a family...and yes we have a house here. But that room upstairs isn't much of a room for April...I want her to feel like she has her own space here. I want her to be comfortable."

"Well she can have my room…" Rory whispered.

Lorelai shook her head, "No. I don't want that either...that was your room. It wouldn't feel right giving it to someone else. Plus…" She shrugged a little.

Rory smiled, "Plus...you'd like some more room in case anyone else comes along…"

Lorelai blushed, "Exactly…"

Rory squeezed her Mom's hand, "I think that this is great Mom. And I think Luke will really appreciate it. If you are sure than I am behind you 100%."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "I really needed to hear that kid…"

Rory smiled and leaned in to hug her, "Of course...I want you to be happy."

Lorelai squeezed her, "You know there will be a room for you too. No matter how old you are...you'll always have a place with us."

Rory pulled away and swallowed the lump in her own throat, "I know Mom…"

"Good." Lorelai leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "You want to look around town for houses with me today? Luke said last night he had some errands to run for the Diner and was going to take April with him."

Rory smiled, "Sure. I'd love too."

"Great." She wrapped an arm around her and then turned towards the door when she hear it open, she smiled when she saw Luke, "Hey babe."

He stared at them both for a moment, "Is this some sort of parallel universe where you both wake up before me? I don't know if I like it…"

Both girls laughed, "I know...it is unusual. I doubt it will ever happen again." Rory said with a laugh, "Is April still asleep?"

Luke nodded, "She was just waking up. I told her to use the bathroom and do whatever else she needed. I thought I'd whip us all up some breakfast before her and I take off for a bit. You're still okay with that, right?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah. Rory and I have some things to do anyway. Plus I promised Michel I'd work the books from home today." She lied.

Luke nodded slowly, "So...you won't be going into the Inn at all?"

"No. No need. I brought everything I need home with me yesterday." She said smiling at him. "Meet for dinner later?"

He nodded, "Sure. I'll call you and we can set something up."

"Great." Lorelai said with a smile, "Now...my stomach is growling pretty loud...what were you planning on making for breakfast handsome?"

Luke shook his head, "Always food with you…"

Lorelai, Rory and Paul Anka walked to the door, "You're just realizing this?" Rory teased.

"Come on Burger Boy...your girls are hungry…" Lorelai said as she pecked his lips gently.

Luke smiled as he watched them walk inside, "That's right...you are my girls…" He whispered as he followed them causing Lorelai to turn and wink at him.

* * *

A few hours later, Lorelai and Rory were in the back of Dose's meeting with Taylor about any potential houses for sale.

"Well obviously the Twickham house is out of the question." Taylor said with a shrug, "That sold again as soon as Luke rescinded his offer…"

Lorelai sighed, "I figured as much. But there has to be something else in town for sale…"

"There are a few properties." Taylor said, "There's one on Elm…"

"If it's the one with the hot pink door...Luke will never go for that." Lorelai said shaking her head.

"Well you could paint it…" Taylor said rolling his eyes.

"He'll still always see it as pink." Lorelai said with a laugh, "He won't like it."

"What about that one on Chestnut street? The one with the little backyard?" Rory asked, "Wasn't that on the market?"

"Sold last week." Taylor said looking down at his desk for some papers.

"Damn. Or ohhh there was one next to Lane's parents house." Lorelai said pointing at Rory.

Rory shook her head, "Do you really want Mrs. Kim as your neighbor? She'd be more nosey than Babette…"

Lorelai frowned, "True…"

"Actually...there is one you might like." Taylor said lifting up a piece of paper, "It's brand new. Just finished building it…"

"Oh you mean that one on Sycamore?" Rory asked, she turned towards her Mom, "I drove by the other day. It looks beautiful...seemed like it would have a lot of space inside. Nice yard…"

Lorelai shook her head, "I don't normally go that way...I don't' think I've seen it."

"Well do you want to go check it out? I have time now." Taylor said with a shrug.

"Sure. Might as well!" Lorelai said with a smile as they walked of Taylor's office with him hopefully.

* * *

Luke and April pulled up outside of the Inn and Luke waved to Babette and Patty who were standing on the porch.

"So this is The Dragonfly?" April asked as she looked up at the building, "It's really pretty."

Luke smiled and put an arm around her shoulder, "Yep. This is her Inn. You should have seen it before...totally run down. To be honest I didn't think it could ever be repaired...but Lorelai had a vision. She knew what she wanted...she saw it all in her head...and she made it happen."

"With your help I hear…" April said nudging him with her elbow.

Luke smiled, "We all need a little help from time to time…" He paused, "I'm really glad that you are here for this...you're okay with me marrying Lorelai, right? I want you to be 100% comfortable with all this."

April smiled, "Dad...I think Lorelai is awesome. Last night was a lot of fun. I want to be able to do that often. And I can see that Lorelai makes you happy."

Luke smiled, "She does. And so do you."

"Well then I think this is great. And I'm really glad you wanted me to be here to be a part of it all." April said with a small blush. "I was sort of...worried that it was my fault that you guys were having problems before."

Luke sighed and shook his head, "April no…"

She shrugged, "You had a plan...and then I showed up and totally screwed it up."

"April I am so glad that you found me. My issues with Lorelai...had nothing to do with you. They were because of Lorelai and I...things we needed to talk about and deal with. I'm not the...I'm not the best with talking sometimes." He sighed sadly, "Probably why your Mom didn't think she could tell me about you…"

April shook her head, "You would have been there from the beginning...I know that."

Luke smiled sadly, "You're right. I would have." He paused, "But Lorelai and I...we are better now. And we are working on things. But I don't want you to ever feel like it was something you did or didn't do. We are very happy to have you in our lives. Okay?"

April smiled, "I needed to hear that…Thanks Dad."

Luke smiled and put an arm around her shoulders to pull her close, "Anytime kid…"

Babette walked down the stairs and smiled at Luke, "Did you get everything we need?"

Luke pointed to the back of the truck, "Lights are in back, Sookie and Michel are taking care of the guests to make sure they are preoccupied."

Babette nodded, "Good. Patty and Morey have the piano all set up in the library...should be able to hear it from out here."

Luke nodded, "Great. And Patty doesn't mind singing? I think Lorelai would really like that…"

"Are you kidding? She's so excited to be a part of this!" Babbette said with a smile, "We all are."

"Well good…" Luke said with a nervous smile, "I just hope it's what Lorelai wants...I hope it's not too soon."

"It's like you said last night...just because you propose doesn't mean that you have to get married tomorrow if you don't want too. It will just be a gesture to show her that this is what you really want." Babette said honestly, "And when the time is right….you'll get married."

"I hope so…" Luke said with a smile, "Do you guys want to help me set up the lights?"

"Let's do it…" April said smiling as they walked towards the back of the truck.

* * *

Taylor, Rory and Lorelai stood outside of the new and beautiful house on Sycamore.

"Wow...it's beautiful." Rory said staring up at the large house.

"It really is…" Lorelai said looking around, "Look there's even a little separate building. That could be your own little space for when you visit."

"Or it could be an office for you...or a place for Luke to keep the boat." Rory pointed out.

Lorelai nodded, "We can discuss it." She turned to Taylor, "So...can we see inside?"

Taylor smiled and led them up the porch steps and into the foyer, "So...it's pretty standard. Living room here...dining area over there...kitchen and bathroom. Upstairs there is a master bath and bedroom and three separate bedrooms and bathroom."

"Wow so four bedrooms." Lorelai said with a smile, "Plenty of rooms…"

Rory smiled, "Definitely…"

"There is even a basement, you could turn it to whatever you wanted down there." Taylor said as Lorelai walked through the living room. "Location is great...easy access to both the Diner and the Inn."

Lorelai spun around in the empty room, starting to imagine what her life could be like here, "Look at all this space…"

"And of course there is the address...and the history of this property." Taylor said with a knowing smile.

Lorelai stopped and turned towards him, "What do you mean?"

Taylor smiled and handed her the paperwork, "This used to be Luke's childhood home...obviously not the same house. It was pretty run down...the owners after his parents didn't take care of it like his Dad did. When the moved out the builders tore it down and built this place. But...it's still the same address. 24 Sycamore Drive…"

Lorelai's mouth dropped open in shock, "Wow…"

"Well what do you know…" Rory said walking over to her Mother and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "It's like it's fate…"

Lorelai glanced around the room again, "Do you think...do you think he'd like that?"

"He loves his parents Mom...I think it would mean a lot to him. If it was the original house it might have been too weird for him. Too many memories...but this way he can start new memories on the same lot." Rory said with a smile, "I think he'd like it a lot…"

She turned towards Taylor, "Taylor if I wanted to talk to Luke about this...show him the house first...before I make any big commitment...would that be okay?"

Taylor shrugged, "I don't see why not…"

Lorelai smiled, "And...if I wanted to move a few things in just to set the scene a little…"

Taylor sighed, "Lorelai…"

"Please? Oh pretty please?" Lorelai said with a pout, "It would mean so much to me…and Luke."

Taylor groaned, "Oh fine...but not the entire house. Just a few things…"

Lorelai squealed and walked over to him to wrap her arms around his shoulders, "Oh thank you Taylor!"

Taylor grimaced, "Okay...okay don't make me change my mind."

Rory quickly pulled her Mother away, "Well looks like we have a busy day ahead of us...come on." Rory said leading her Mom out of the house before Taylor changed his mind.

* * *

Back at the Inn, Luke was finishing up with the lights in front of the Inn when Liz pulled her car up beside his.

"Hey big brother…" She called as she walked up the the front steps. "Nervous about tonight?"

Luke stepped down from his ladder, "A little…"

"Well don't be...I know Lorelai is going to love this. She likes romantic gestures." She said with a big smile.

Luke nodded, "She does...never been really good at them."

"Well you're trying...that counts for something right?" Liz said giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

Luke nodded, "Hope so…" He glanced around, "Did you bring the ring?"

Liz smiled and took the ring from her pocket, "Yep. Even polished it for you."

Luke took it from her and smiled, "You don't think she'll mind me giving her a different ring?"

Liz shook her head, "No. I think she will love the meaning behind it. Plus...Mom always wanted you to have this ring."

"And you're sure you don't want it...?" Luke asked nervously.

Liz shook her head again, "I'm sure...this was meant for you to give to Lorelai. I can feel it."

Luke nodded slowly, "Well it means a lot to me to be able to give it to her…"

Liz smiled, "Everything is going to be fine Luke. I know it…" Her phone rang and she put her hand up and walked to the other side of the porch, "Hello?"

 _"Hey Liz, it's Lorelai. Are you busy?" Lorelai asked._

Liz glanced over at Luke who was talking to April by the front door and showing her the ring. "No. Just running a few errands. Almost done. Why, what's up?"

" _Well I wanted to talk to you about something...without Luke around. I'm trying to plan a surprise for luke but I want to run something by you first. And I need a little help to pull it off the way I want." Lorelai answered._

Liz smiled, "What kind of surprise?"

 _"It's hard to explain...think you could meet me at 24 Sycamore?" Lorelai said with a hopeful voice._

Liz snapped out of her daze, "24 Sycamore but that's-"

 _"I know." Lorelai whispered, "Just...meet me here, please?"_

Liz smiled and nodded, "I'm on my way."

 _"Great. And if for some reason you see Luke...don't tell him anything!" Lorelai said quickly._

"My lips are sealed." Liz said as she hung up and walked back over to Luke, "So I have to head out...you okay here until later?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah. We're good. You'll be here right? Around 7:30?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Liz said with a smile. "I'll see you later."

She kissed his cheek and walked to her car before driving off to her childhood address. She smiled at Lorelai who was standing on the porch anxiously.

"Wow...I knew they built a new house here. I didn't know it was so big!" Liz said as she walked up to Lorelai.

"I know. It's beautiful. Come inside…" Lorelai said as she led her through the front door where Rory was rearranging a few things.

"Hey Liz." Rory said with a smile, "What do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful." Liz said looking down, "Crazy to think my old house used to be here. But...I don't understand why we're here."

"I want to buy it." Lorelai said quickly, "For Luke and I...and April of course, and Rory when she's home. And Paul Anka…"

Liz smiled, "You want to buy it?"

"I love my house. I do...and Luke did such a great job fixing it up. But...last night when April was over...I realized we needed more space. And we need a place of our own...not a place that was mine and Rory's before." Lorelai said with a shrug, "And so I went to Taylor to ask if there was any places for sale in town. And he brought us here...and I love it. And then he told me it was where your old house used to be...and something about it feels right. Like it was meant to be." She took a deep breath, "But I want your opinion before I spring this on him...do you think it would be too weird for him? I know how important your family is to him...I don't want to do anything that would make him uncomfortable or-"

"I think he would love this." Liz said as the tears welled up in her eyes, "I think it would mean the world to him...to have his family in a space that meant so much. It's not our house no...but maybe that's better. New memories can be made without the old ones hanging over your head. This would be your space...your home."

Lorelai took a deep breath, "So...you think I should do it. Surprise him with it?"

Liz nodded quickly, "I think you definitely should."

"Great." Lorelai said hopefully, "There is a few more things I need help with...if you don't mind?"

"Tell me what you need and I'm all yours." Liz said honestly. 

* * *

Later that night, Luke was nervously pacing in the foyer of the Inn. April was in the kitchen with Sookie and Jackson. Morey, Patty and Babette were by the piano practicing for the big moment. He was so consumed in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice Emily and Richard standing beside him.

"Oh. Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore...you made it." He said with a nervous smile.

Richard smiled, "You said it was important."

Luke nodded, "It is. I uh...I know that Lorelai told you about things that have been going on lately. And I know you know about what happened with her going to North Carolina…"

"Yes. We know." Emily said with a nod of her head.

Luke cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together, "Then I'm sure you've both agreed that I haven't made the best choices lately. I've been a jerk...I handled things all wrong. But...I'm working on it. Lorelai and I are working on it together...and I have every intention of marrying her...but I want your blessing."

"Luke…" Richard started to say.

Luke put his hand up, "I know I'm not necessarily what you pictured for her...I'm not rich...I don't have a status. No one knows who I am...but…" He sighed, "I love your daughter...I love her more than I thought it was possible to love anyone. And I have wanted this for a long time...I know that we technically are engaged already...but...I want to do this right. The way that she deserves...the way I always envisioned it. But...I want to make sure that you are on board. I know how important that is to Lorelai...to both of us really."

Richard smiled and walked towards him, "Luke...of course we give you our blessing. I know that we have had our differences in the past...but," He shrugged, "You make our daughter happy...and that is all we ever wanted…"

Luke nodded quickly, "Well thank you…"

Emily smiled and stepped closer to him, "So...you're proposing tonight?"

Luke nodded, "I thought it was the perfect place...The Inn means so much to her."

"And you had your first kiss here on the night of the test run…" Emily said with a knowing smile.

Luke blushed, "She told you about that?"

Emily smiled, "She did…"

Luke nodded, "Well yes...we did. So...I don't know it just felt right. And I wanted you both to be here...my sister will be here. And Sookie and Jackson...some of our other friends. Rory of course and…" He paused and turned to see April walking towards him, "And my daughter...April."

"Well hello April...it's wonderful to finally meet you." Emily said reaching her hand out to her.

"April this is Emily and Richard Gilmore...Lorelai's parents." Luke said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

April smiled and shook Emily's hand and then Richard's, "Hi. It's great to meet you both as well. I'm glad you could come tonight."

"Well we are too." Richard said, "I hear you are an avid reader...do you have a favorite author?"

April smiled, "I borrowed some books from Rory...I'm about a quarter of the way through The Fellowship of The Ring at the moment. And I can hardly put it down…"

"Ahhh Tolkien...what a genius. You'll have to come by our house sometime...Rory borrowed a lot of my books over the years. I'm always happy to loan them to a fellow reader." Richard said.

April smiled, "I'd like that…"

Luke smiled as he watched the exchange between April and Lorelai's parents, his soon to be in-laws and felt it all coming together. He was finally starting to think they could really all be a family together.

* * *

Back at the house, Lorelai had everything set in place. There were candles and flowers around the living room and Lane had lent them a record player to set up in the corner. Rory was putting finishing touches on a few things while Lorelai went through some paperwork with Taylor.

"So sign and date this here…" Taylor said handing her a pen.

Lorelai nodded, "Hey...what's the date?"

"It's June third." Taylor said quickly.

Lorelai froze and she heard Rory begin to move towards her, "June 3rd…"

"Wow...Mom I didn't even realize it myself. I should have known that-" Rory started.

Lorelai shook her head, "It's okay...I'm okay."

"But...it must feel a little weird." Rory said with a nervous smile, "I know that you and Luke are working things out but...today would have been your wedding day."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Yes. But...it wasn't meant to happen today Rory. Even if we hadn't postponed the wedding...obviously we have things we needed to work on. I'd rather have this day be a little sad then get married and be sad later on when it doesn't work out. Does that make sense?"

Rory took a deep breath, "Wow...look at you being all mature about all this."

Lorelai smiled, "I didn't say it doesn't hurt...but I really think this time Luke and I will figure it out. Plus...if I can surprise him with the house tonight..then this day won't have a negative memory anymore."

Rory smiled, "Well sounds like you got it all planned out…"

Lorelai smiled, "I hope so. Let me finish up here and then I'll call Luke. It's just past 7 and I am starving. We can probably just go to the Diner and eat with him and April there."

Rory nodded, "Sounds good."

Lorelai finished filling out the paperwork she needed and handed it back to Taylor. She took a deep breath, looked around the room in front of her and reflected on the meaning of today. Months ago it was going to be the symbol of the beginning of their marriage. Yes things had changed for them...but in someway it was still a symbol of new beginnings for them both and she was ready to start this new chapter with Luke no matter where it took them.

* * *

Back at the Inn, Luke looked around to make sure everything was in its place. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he couldn't pretend that he wasn't completely nervous about how tonight would turn out. What if it was too soon? What if Lorelai wasn't ready? She had been the one to take off the ring and say they needed to wait. They had done a lot of talking since they came back from North Carolina...but they still had a lot to work on.

What if he put this all together and Lorelai turned him down. He had their friends and family waiting nearby to celebrate after she said yes. But what if she said no? Suddenly Luke felt completely unsure of himself and what he was trying to do.

"Dad?" A small voice called out to him.

Luke stopped pacing and turned towards April, "Oh hey, you okay? Are you getting hungry? Sookie said she had some snacks in back if you don't want to wait."

"I'm fine." April said with a smile, "But...are you okay? You look really tense."

Luke tried to smile, "I uh...I'm just a little nervous."

April smiled at him, 'You shouldn't be…I know Lorelai is going to say yes. She has to say yes."

Luke smiled at her childhood ability to stay completely positive, "Yeah. I hope so." He paused for a moment, "You know...I didn't really ask if you were okay with this."

April shook her head, "And you don't have too. I like Lorelai a lot...and I know she makes you happy. I had a lot of fun last night with her and Rory and I'd like for all of us to spend more time together. So if this is what you want then I'm totally okay with it."

Luke smiled, "Well good…" He opened his mouth to say something else but his phone rang and his heart skipped a beat, "Uh...it's Lorelai."

April smiled, "Guess it's time to put this plan in motion...I'll go get Sookie."

Luke smiled and flipped open his phone, "Hey. I was just about to call you."

 _"Hey babe. Sorry I kind of lost track of time. Rory and I have been running all over town doing errands. I'm starving though...want us to meet you at the Diner?"_

"Sure. That sounds great." Luke said pointing at Sookie who gave him a thumbs up.

 _"Okay. Oh wait...I have another call coming in. Hold on one sec." Lorelai said before switching lines, "Hello?"_

Luke smiled at Sookie, "Hey hun, I know it's your day off and all but do you think you could run down to the Inn. Michel and I are trying to find those papers on the garden group coming in on Monday and we can't find them anywhere! I'm trying to plan the menu."

" _Oh, they should be in my office somewhere. I'm supposed to be meeting Luke and April at the Diner but I guess I can stop by real quick. I'm on the other line with him actually. Let me just tell him we are going to stop by quick and then I'll be on my way." Lorelai said._

"Great. I promise it won't be more than 10 minutes!" Sookie said giving Luke another thumbs up.

 _"No worries. Rory and I are getting in the car now. Be there in five. Bye Sook." She said before flipping to the other line, "Hey hun, still there?"_

Luke smiled at Sookie who quickly turned and ran back to the kitchen, "Still here."

 _"That was Sookie. We have a big group coming in on Monday and she can't find their paperwork. I need to run down to the Inn really quick and help her and then Rory and I will come by the Diner. Is that okay?" She asked._

"Of course. April and I are good here. Don't rush, we aren't going anywhere." Luke said.

 _"Great. Oh and I was wondering if later on...maybe after dinner you and I could go somewhere real quick. I want to show you something. Rory said she'd hang with April for a bit at the house." Lorelai said hopefully._

Luke was curious, "Um...sure. What do you need to show me?"

 _"Can't say. It's a surprise. You'll see later! Rory and I are leaving now so we should be the Diner soon. Love you babe." She said quickly before hanging up._

Luke smiled, closed the phone and put it back in his pocket before taking a deep breath. He turned to Morey and Patty who were walking into the room to set up at the piano.

"Sookie said she's on her way." Patty said excitedly, "Looks like it's show time!"

Luke nodded, "Looks like it…"

"You ready?" She asked smiling hopefully at him, "Big moment…"

Luke nodded, "The biggest…"

Patty winked at him, "She's going to say yes…"

Luke took a deep breath again, "I hope so…"

He watched them take their places, saw April run out front where she was going to sneak some pictures. He knew that the rest of their friends and family were waiting out back and Lorelai would be here any minute. It was now or never…

* * *

 **Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger! You will have to stay tuned to see what happens next. Only 3 chapters left after this! So I hope you enjoy them! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here is the next chapter. There is 15 chapters in all, so only 2 more left after this. These last few are a little longer than the other ones have been so hopefully that makes up for it ending soon. Also after this, there will be a bit of a time jump, just a few months. Just wanted you to know! The rest of the chapters are written, so once I get feedback I will post them. Okay. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"So April will have to go home tomorrow, huh?" Rory asked, "I suppose I do too. When will you see April again?"

Lorelai turned onto the Inn's street, "Not sure. I guess we will have to figure it out. I mean Anna seemed good with letting us see her more so I'm sure we will come up with some sort of schedule that everyone agrees with."

"That's good. That's great." Rory said with a hopeful smile, "And who knows...maybe you'll be moving soon!"

Lorelai smiled, "Maybe. As long as Luke is okay with it we will start making plans."

"He's going to love it Mom." Rory said as the pulled up in back of the Inn. "Trust me...he's going to be so surprised and happy."

"I hope so." She said with a smile as she pulled into her normal spot in back, "Are you coming in? Shouldn't take too long."

"Yeah. I'll come with you. I want to say hi to Michel and Sookie." Rory said as they exited the car and walked through the back door of the kitchen.

"Hey! You're here!" Sookie said trying to hide her excitement. "Oh and good! Rory is here too!"

Lorelai laughed, "Yup...we come as a pair sometimes. Let me just head to my office and find what you guys need, then we are heading to the Diner for dinner. Want to stay here hun?"

Rory opened her mouth to speak, "No...why don't you go with your Mom! I think Michel wanted to say hi. He said it's been awhile since he's seen you." Sookie quickly said.

Rory nodded, "Sure. I'll go with Mom. Bye Sooks…"

Lorelai and Rory walked through the kitchen and Sookie quickly ran to the backyard of the Inn where everyone was waiting patiently. Lorelai's ears perked up when she heard the piano and what sounded like Patty singing.

"I didn't know you hired Patty to sing here sometimes…" Rory said with a frown.

Lorelai shook her head, "I didn't…"

They looked into the den and saw Morey and Patty performing, Patty smiled at her as she continued to sing. Rory glanced past Patty and noticed Luke standing in the doorway of the Inn, he put his fingers to his lips as her eyes began to well up with tears as she understood what was happening.

"Michel must have done it while I was gone." Lorelai said glancing down at her phone. "Let me run to my office and then-" She looked up and noticed Luke standing in the doorway smiling at her, "Luke?"

Rory gave her a little push and Lorelai quickly walked over to him, "Hey...what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at the Diner? I just need to run into the office and find the paperwork that Sookie needs and then we can all go together. Where's April?"

"She's here…" Luke said softly as she got closer to him.

Lorelai glanced out the door and noticed all the twinkle lights on the porch, "Did Michel do that too? And April is here? Did you want to eat here? We can if you want."

"Lorelai…" He whispered quietly and smiled at her ability to babble.

"I'm sure Sookie is making something delicious, and she always makes more than we need. I bet we can find something." She said with a smile.

"Would you just stand still?" He asked with a chuckle as he positioned her in the exact same spot that she had been the first time he kissed her.

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Where have I heard that before?"

Luke smiled, "You have heard it in this exact same spot almost two years ago…"

Lorelai smiled at him, "You're right...I did." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently, "That was a good night…"

"Yes it was." Luke agreed wrapping his arms around her waist, "Do you uh...do you know what today is?"

Lorelai swallowed hard and pulled away as she leaned against the doorframe, "June 3rd...just realized that awhile ago actually."

Luke nodded trying to read her expression, "Yes. June 3rd…"

She took a deep breath and shook her head, "It's okay...we don't have too-"

"But we do." Luke said with a sigh, "Today would have been our wedding day. I know how much you wanted it to be…"

She nodded and tried to hide her years, "I did. But we are okay Luke…"

He nodded, "Since we got back from North Carolina I have been trying really hard to be open with you. To tell you how I feel...and I know there are still things we need to discuss and work on but…" He took a deep breath, "But I want to marry you Lorelai. And I know that you said we should wait...and we can if you still want too. I'll do whatever you want me to do...whenever you want me to...but I just wanted to make sure you knew how much I love you."

She swallowed hard as the tears welled up in her eyes, "Oh Luke…"

"And I don't want June 3rd to always be this sad day hanging over our head...I don't want it to be a negative day...a day to dwell on our mistakes." Luke said hoping she understood.

"I don't either…" Lorelai said shaking her head as she looked down at her shoes, "I was thinking the same thing…"

Luke nodded, "We also agreed that when the time was right...I would be the one to do the asking."

Her head snapped up quickly and her eyes widened, "Luke?"

"I know it may seem soon...and we don't have to get married right away if you don't want too. But…" He let out a nervous shaky breath, "I want you to know how committed I am to you Lorelai. I want you to know that I have no doubts about us...about our life together. When you came to the Diner and wanted to elope...I should have said yes." He shook his head, "Well really I never should have let it get to that point...I should have been making plans with you because you are what I want. You've always been what I want…"

"Luke…" She whispered softly as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

"And last night...having you, Rory and April all in one place I just…" He swallowed hard, "It made me realize that there is no where else I would rather be. The three of you mean the world to me…" He glanced back at Rory who was watching anxiously with tears in her own eyes. "And I want Rory to know that I plan on taking care of you and her and April for the rest of my life. Nothing can get in our way now...I won't let it." He smiled at Rory and turned back to Lorelai who had tears brimming in her blue eyes, "And I'll never push you away or let you walk away again...I couldn't handle it."

"Luke…" She whispered again trying to calm herself.

But he was caught up in the moment and wouldn't let her interrupt him until he finished what he needed to say, "So...I decided that today...on June 3rd I would make a positive memory for us. This is the way I always envisioned how I would ask...standing here...in this spot where it all started for us. In the place you built and the place you love…" He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket and took out the ring, "So...now I'm going to ask. And I respect whatever decision you make...but god I hope it's yes." He heard her laugh a little through her tears as he bent down on one knee and looked up at her, "Lorelai Gilmore...will you marry me? For real this time…"

Lorelai threw her head back and laughed, she swiped at at the tears falling down her rosy cheeks and then looked back down at the man she loved more than anything. "Of course I'll marry you. Now get up here so I can kiss you damn it!"

Luke's smile grew as he stood up quickly and she pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed him as passionately as she could. He pulled her even closer and tried to keep his heart from bursting out of his chest.

She pulled away quickly, "Feels different without Kirk running between us naked…"

Luke laughed and got lost in her eyes, "It's better this way…"

Lorelai rested her forehead against his, "I can't believe you did this...all of this."

He smiled, "I had a lot of help." He leaned forward to kiss her again, "But...you're sure right? It's not too soon...because I don't' want-"

She shook her head and quickly eased his fears as she caressed his face, "We still have things to work on, yes...but the one thing I know for sure is that I love you Luke. And we will plan the wedding we want...together...when the time is right. But...I want to be engaged to you. And I want…" She laughed through her tears, "I want to start our life together…"

Luke smiled as he let out a relieved breath, "Well...I'm really relieved you feel that way."

"So...this is what you were planning all day?" Lorelai asked as she looked around at the lights and the music.

Luke nodded, "Yep."

"You're sneaky mister…" Lorelai said as she wiped at her own tears.

Rory quickly walked over to them, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I couldn't stand over there anymore!"

Lorelai smiled, "It's okay…"

"You're engaged!" Rory said jumping up and down, "Again!"

Luke laughed, "Yep. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you...I didn't have time to get you alone before-"

Rory shook her head and hugged him quickly, "Don't apologize! I'm just so happy!"

"Good." Luke said holding her back, "Because I meant what I said...I'm going to take care of all of us."

Rory pulled back and smiled, "I know Luke...I know you will." She turned back to her Mom and smiled, "Mom! I'm so happy for you!"

Lorelai hugged her daughter, "Oh thanks kid…I'm pretty damn happy myself!"

Luke looked down at his hand, "Hey...I never gave you the ring." He said with a laugh, "Got too caught up with everything before."

Lorelai smiled and held out her hand as she wiggled her fingers at him, "Slip that baby on me!"

Luke chuckled and slowly slid the ring onto her finger, "It may look a bit different…" He paused and laughed "Because it is different…"

Lorelai stared down at the ring and gasped, "Luke it's beautiful…"

"It was my Mother's." Luke said in a soft voice, "Liz has had it...I wanted to give it to you before but..I don't know why I didn't actually. But this time...it seemed like the right time. I wanted you to have it...my Mom wanted me to give it to the love of my life...and that of course is you."

Lorelai's eyes welled up with tears again, "Oh Luke…"

"If you don't like it...I still have the old one." Luke said with a nervous shrug.

Leaning up she kissed him softly, "God no, honey...I love it. It is so beautiful...and knowing that your Mother wore it." She swallowed hard and placed her hand over her heart, "It means the world to me Luke…"

Luke nodded, "It means a lot to me too…"

"Hey...where's April?" Rory asked looking around the inside of the Inn.

Luke smiled, "You can come out now April…"

April quickly walked out from behind the bushes and smiled at them, "I told you she'd say yes!"

"You were worried I'd say no?" Lorelai asked with a pout.

Luke shrugged, "Just wasn't sure if it was too soon for you…"

Lorelai shook her head and wrapped her arm around April's shoulder as she stepped up to them, "No way. I want us to be a real family…"

"It's about damn time…" Rory said with a smile as she wrapped her own arm around Lorelai.

"Speaking of family…" Luke whispered, "There are a lot of people waiting out back for us…"

"Luke Danes...what did you do?" Lorelai asked as he reached for her arm and pulled her along towards the backyard.

Lorelai's mouth dropped open when she saw her parents, Sookie, Jackson, Babette, Liz, TJ, Michel and soon Patty and Morey as they rounded the corner.

"What's all this?" Lorelai asked.

"Well…" Babette said with a hopeful smile, "How did it go?"

Luke smiled and wrapped an arm around Lorelai's shoulder, "She said yes…"

"She said yes! Huzzah!" Liz yelled as she ran towards them and pulled them all in for a hug.

Lorelai laughed as her closests friends and family congratulated them on their re-engagement. Champagne was passed around, toasts were made and hugs were given. Sookie brought out the food and they all sat down to dinner together. 

* * *

An hour later, Lorelai finally found a minute to pull Luke away from the crowd and into her arms. "Hi…" She whispered.

Luke smiled and kissed her back, "Hi…"

"Is this real?" Lorelai asked resting her forehead against his, "Did you really plan all this?"

Luke nodded slowly and held her close, "It is. And I did."

Lorelai breathed him in and pulled away only to look at her ring, "This was the most perfect proposal Luke...this place...it means so much to me already. But now…" Her eyes filled with tears again, "Now...it will always be the place where the man I loved made me the happiest girl in the world."

Luke smiled affectionately, "It's like I said...I wanted to make a better memory for June 3rd. And I wanted to do something to show you that I am all in this time...that I am fully committed to you and our family."

She beamed up at him, "Well...great minds think alike I guess."

He cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"I told you I had a surprise for you didn't I?" She said with a playful smile.

Luke nodded remembering their conversation from earlier, "Yes. I remember...what is it?"

She smiled and looked behind him where Rory caught her eye, she gave her a knowing nod. "Think we can escape the craziness for a few minutes? Won't take long...I promise."

Luke looked back at the party behind them and shrugged, "Sure. Patty and Morey are hitting their stride with the songs so I'm sure we'll be fine. Where too?"

"Come on." She said taking his hand and pulling him to the towards her parked jeep.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he slipped into the passenger seat.

"You'll see…" She said with a smile as she started the car, "I need you to do me one favor before we get too close though."

Luke glanced over at her, "And what would that be?"

She smiled and pulled a blindfold from the glove compartment, "Put this on."

Luke laughed and glared at her, "You can't be serious…."

She pouted at him, "Come on Luke please...I don't want you to ruin the surprise before it's the perfect moment. Rory and I worked so hard on this and-"

Luke took the blindfold from her, "Okay fine...I'll wear it."

She beamed as they started to drive, "Thank you. Now put it on. We'll be there in just a minute!"

Luke shook his head and quickly tied the black blindfold around his eyes, trying to figure out where they were going. He heard the car stop, he heard Lorelai pulled her keys out of the ignition before turning to him.

"Okay. I need you to stay here for one minute." Lorelai said, "I'll come and get you when I'm ready, okay?"

Luke nodded slowly, "Sure. Just...don't take to long okay?"

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, "I won't. I promise!"

Luke listened to her leave the car, shut the door and walk up some sort of path. It took all his strength not to undo the blindfold and follow her wherever she was going. His mind was reeling with everything that had happened in the last hour or so. She had agreed to marry him again...and this time it was going to stick.

His thoughts were interrupted by his door opening and Lorelai pulling at his arm, "Okay. Everything is ready...come with me."

Luke silently let her lead him out of the car and down a short path before stopping. He felt her walk behind him and begin to slowly untie his blindfold. Luke blinked a few times as his eye became adjusted to the light again and he saw that he was standing in front of a large house.

"Where are we?" Luke asked looking over at her,

She smiled, walked past him and stood by the front door, "We are at 24 Sycamore Drive…"

Luke's mouth fell open in surprise, he had never told her where his childhood home was. "What?"

She smiled nervously and bit her lip, "I know this is where you used to live…" Lorelai whispered, "It's a different house I know...but…" She cleared her throat and nervously began to open the door. "Um...come inside…"

Luke quietly followed behind her as he stepped into the foyer of the house. He looked around and his eyes found the lit candles, flowers and heard the music playing in the corner. It was the song they had danced to together at Liz's wedding.

"Lorelai…" Luke whispered looking around as his eyes welled up with tears, "I don't understand…"

She took a deep breath, "This morning when I woke up...I went to check on April. And her room is so small at my house...and I couldn't help but think she needed a bigger and better space. There's Rory's room of course...but that's Rory's space. And…" She took a deep breath, "You were right Luke...when we first got engaged and we talked about moving I wasn't ready. I was scared...things weren't right with Rory and I wasn't ready to give up her home until it was fixed. I felt like we had to stay there in order for Rory to come home…"

Luke walked closer to her, "I know that…"

"And you were right when you said that I pushed you away...I didn't tell you how I was feeling." Lorelai said with a sad smile, "And I should have Luke...I should have done a lot of things. I should have told you from the moment we started dating what you meant to me. You've always been more than just my friend Luke...you've been more than the guy with the really good coffee. You're my guy. You are the love of my life." She whispered as her eyes sparkled in the candle light.

Luke smiled at her feeling his heart beat faster at her words, "Lorelai…"

"I want us to have our own home...a place to make our own memories together. And with Rory and April…" She shrugged, "And whoever else may come along...if we decided we still want kids."

He nodded quickly, "I definitely want kids…"

Lorelai smiled, "Well good...but we are going to need more space for those other kids. And...so I went to Taylor today to see what other houses were for sale. The Twickham house was taken…" She said with a pout, "I'm sorry about that. But then...Taylor told me about this place. And so he brought Rory and I here and we looked around and I fell in love with it…" She took a deep breath and glanced around, "And then...Taylor told me that this is where your old house was...your parents house."

Luke swallowed hard, "Yes it was…"

She nervously shrugged, "And I don't know...something about it felt right. And Liz came to see it and she thought…" She licked her lips, afraid to look directly at him. "If it's to weird for you...or if you don't want it I understand. But...I think we could be happy here Luke. I think we could build a life here. And knowing the history of this place...this address...makes me feel more at home than ever."

Luke walked all the way up to her and took her hands, "You love your house…"

Lorelai nodded, "Of course I do. But...I love you more Luke. You've always done so much for me….to make sure that I was happy. And I want to do something too…So I talked to Taylor...and if you want it...this house is ours."

"You are amazing." Luke said pulling her up against his chest as he kissed her passionately.

"So...what do you think?" Lorelai asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

Luke smiled as he looked around, "I'm still wrapping my mind around it…"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Lorelai asked quietly, "I was trying to let my actions speak...I was once told that was the romantic way to do things damn it." She teased.

Luke couldn't help but chuckle as he looked back down at her, "Lorelai…"

"It's like you said earlier...you wanted to show me how committed you are to us and our family. I want to do the same Luke. This is what I want. You are what I want. I want to build a life here with you…" She whispered hopefully.

"This is the most amazing gift you could have ever given me." Luke said in a hoarse voice, "But you are absolutely sure, right? I don't want to pull you away from your house if you don't want it or you feel like you have too."

Lorelai shook her head, "This is what I want Luke. I want to be with you...it doesn't matter where. I can make a home anywhere as long as it's with you."

Luke leaned forward to kiss her passionately, "I love you Lorelai Gilmore."

She pulled him as close as possible and kissed him back, "I love you too Luke Danes…"

They pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other, "I can't believe this...this is crazy."

"Good crazy?" Lorelai asked pulling away with a hopeful smile as she held his hands.

He smiled down at her, "With you...it's always good crazy."

Lorelai smiled, "Good. So...want to have the tour? Or at least a partial tour? There are a few things I want to show you."

Luke nodded, "Lead the way…"

Lorelai smiled and dragged him through the living room and into the kitchen, "This is where you will cook me all of my meals of course…" She said with a smirk.

Luke chuckled, "Of course…"

"And that's the Dining area...for family dinners and what not." She said with a shrug, "You saw the living room...downstairs bathroom." She said pointing and dragging him to the back porch, "And there is a wrap around porch which you know I love at my house…"

Luke nodded, "What's that over there? Garage?"

"It could be. It's two floors...so I was even thinking of making a little apartment space for Rory. She's older...so she'd probably like her own space. And I want her to have a place to come home too, always." Lorelai said with a shrug.

Luke smiled, "That's a good idea…"

Lorelai smiled and pulled him back inside, "And now for upstairs…" He smiled as she let her eyes wiggle and excitedly dragged him up the stairs. "There are four bedrooms in total...three extra plus the master. I figured April could pick whichever one she wanted...and the other two could…" She smiled a little, "Be put to use at a later date…"

Luke chuckled, "Okay…"

"And this would be our room…" Lorelai said pulling him towards the largest room, "Nice big windows...amazing bathtub and shower in there…" She said pointing to the bathroom. "Plenty of closet space…" She said before walking towards one end of the room, "Maybe our bed could go here...end tables and such…"

"And your flowers…" Luke said with a soft smile, "On your side of course."

Lorelai beamed at him, "I have no objection to that…"

Luke walked over to her and pulled her close, "Sounds like you have it all planned out…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I had lot of time to think and plan today...Rory helped too of course."

Luke smiled at her, "Two Gilmore girl minds can do a lot in one day…"

"You aren't kidding." She said leaning up to kiss him, "Plus I had some help from Liz too...which is the last part of the tour I want to show you."

Luke stared at her curiously, "Okay?"

"Come on…" She pulled him back towards the door and then paused, "Say goodbye to our bedroom Luke...we're gonna have a lot of fun making sure those extra rooms get filled in here."

Luke laughed loudly, "Geez Lorelai…"

She giggled and kissed him again, "You know I'm right…" She kissed him again, "Say I'm right."

Luke laughed again, "You're right…"

"Good boy." She said nuzzling his face gently, "Now come on!"

She dragged him back down the stairs and out the back porch towards what would be the garage and Rory's potential apartment.

"You already showed me this." Luke said as she dragged him closer to it.

Lorelai shook her head, "Not everything." She smiled at him and stopped a little ways from it, "When Liz came by she said she had something in storage she thought you'd might like...we can use this as a garage and still have extra space for your tools and what-not."

Luke nodded, "Okay...what did Liz have?"

Lorelai smiled and stepped away from him forcing him to look above the garage door where the original "William's Hardware" sign was bolted to the building.

Luke's throat began to close up, "Lorelai…"

"I know it's a little worn...Liz said your Dad replaced it at one point but she stored this one away because she couldn't stand to see it get thrown out. She said she's been keeping it all these years...waiting for the perfect place for it. And...we couldn't think of anywhere better for it." She shrugged and studied his expression carefully, "This place holds a lot of memories for you Luke...and I know that can be hard to digest sometimes but…" She sighed, "I really wish I could have met your Dad...and your Mom. I wish I could thank them for raising the most amazing man I have ever known…" She sniffled, "I want to know about them if you want to share those memories with me...and I want his presence...their presence to be known in our life together."

Luke turned towards her slowly, a look of disbelief on his face "I can't believe you did all this…"

She smiled nervously, "The sign is from Liz...but I wanted it here because I know what it means to you. What your Dad means to you..."

Luke swallowed hard and walked over to her, taking her hands in his as he took a ragged breath, "They would have loved you...I have no doubt in that."

"And I'm sure I would have loved them…" Lorelai said as her eyes welled up with tears, "How could I not love the people responsible for creating you?"

Luke glanced back up at the old sign, "I miss them…"

Lorelai rested her head against his shoulder, "I know you do…"

"For a long time...I shut myself off because I was afraid to feel the pain of loss again. It's why it was so damn easy for me to live alone...to be stuck in my routine. It was easier that way." Luke whispered, never taking his eyes off the sign.

"And then I came into your life and complicated it all…" She teased with a laugh.

He smiled and turned back towards her, "Sure you complicated it a bit...but you also made it better Lorelai. You brought me back to life...you pulled me out of the shell I had built up. You made me see life as more than something negative...you made me want more."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Yeah?"

He nodded and pulled her closer. "Yeah. You amaze me Lorelai...always have and always will."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently, "So...you're happy then?"

He nodded, "Very happy...you?"

She breathed a sigh of relief and leaned into him, "The happiest…" She kissed his neck softly as he held her close, "Welcome home Luke…"

He squeezed her tightly, "No place I'd rather be…"

They stood together in their new yard, both thinking of what the future would bring and feeling extremely lucky. And when Lorelai's phone rang to remind them they had family waiting, they blew out the candles, locked up the house and made their way to celebrate with their friends.

* * *

Back at the Dragonfly, Liz was waiting for them as the rest of their friends and family continued to eat and dance.

"I was wondering if you guys were ever going to come back…" Liz said with a smile.

Luke pulled her in for a hug, "Thank you for the sign sis…"

Liz hugged him tightly, "He would have been very proud of the man you have become Luke."

Luke swallowed hard and pulled away, "I hope so…"

She smiled, "I have no doubt in that." She paused, "So...I take it you liked the house?"

Luke nodded, "I loved the house."

"Good." She paused, "You know...it will be nice to be around our old stomping grounds...make it feel like Mom and Dad are watching us."

Luke smiled, "They are…"

Liz nodded, "That's good...because I'm going to need help if I am going to better for this next kid of mine…"

Lorelai and Luke exchanged curious looks, "What?" They both said together.

Liz smiled and shrugged, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God!" Lorelai said pulling her in for a hug, "Liz, congratulations! This is amazing!"

Liz hugged her back, "Thank you Lorelai…" She pulled away, "T.J. and I were talking...and we were wondering if you and Luke would like to be her Godparents."

Lorelai glanced at Luke who was smiling at her, "Me? I mean I understand Luke...he's your brother but-"

Liz squeezed her hands, "And pretty soon...you're going to be my sister."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Oh Liz...I would be honored."

Liz nodded, "Good...I need all the best influences in her life. I want to do better this time…" She looked over at Luke, "I will do better this time…"

Luke pulled her in for a hug again, "And we will both here for anything you need."

Liz nodded against him, "I know you will." She sniffled and pulled away, "Now we just need to get you two married and Lorelai knocked up so our kids can grow up together!"

"Geez Liz…" Luke said with a blush.

Lorelai laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist, "We'll get to work on that Liz…"

Liz smiled, "Good. I'm going to go find TJ, make sure he's not having to much of Patty's punch. He didn't listen to my warnings…"

Lorelai and Luke laughed as they watched her go and Lorelai leaned up to kiss his cheek, "You're a really good brother…"

Luke squeezed her, "She's my sister...I'd do anything for her."

"I know." She looked back at her friends and family, "I can't believe she asked me to be the baby's godmother."

"Who asked you to be Godmother?" Emily asked as she and Richard approached them from behind.

"Oh. Mom! Hi." Lorelai said with a start, "Luke's sister Liz is having a baby...she asked us to be Godparents."

Emily smiled, "Well that is wonderful news. Tell her congratulations for us."

"We will." Lorelai said nervously staring at her parents, they hadn't had any time alone during the party.

"But first I think congratulations are in order for you two." Richard said with a smile as he put a hand out to Luke, "I had no doubt she would say yes."

Luke smiled, "Thank you sir…"

"I'm really happy you are both here." Lorelai said softly, "It means a lot to me...to both of us." Lorelai said giving Luke a squeeze.

Emily swallowed hard, "We wouldn't want to miss this for the world."

"Now I know you are both capable of taking care of things...but your Mother and I want to offer help with the wedding." Richard said looking at the happy couple. "You are our only daughter...you should have whatever you want."

"Dad...that's not necessary." Lorelai said with a blush.

Emily smiled, "If you are worried about me making all the decisions...I promise I will be as diplomatic as possible. This is your wedding...I want it to be the way you want it."

Lorelai looked at Luke who had a raised eyebrow, "Well...we are about to buy a new house...so I suppose help with the wedding wouldn't be so bad…"

"A new house?" Emily asked, "When did this happen?"

Lorelai smiled, "Just today...I figured we would need more room for April and Rory and…" She paused and blushed, "So I went to see Taylor and checked out a new house in town. It's actually built on the same property Luke's childhood home was. It's brand new…"

Richard smiled, "More room is always good...especially for babies…"

Lorelai blushed, "Dad!"

He chuckled, "I'm assuming that's what you were going to say before you caught yourself."

Lorelai looked at Luke who just smiled, "More kids would be good…" Luke whispered.

Emily swallowed hard, "I would like that. Especially if it meant we could be there from the beginning…"

Lorelai felt the tears burning in her eyes, "Mom…"

Emily turned to Luke, "I wasn't very kind to you in the past and I…" She paused and shook her head, "I am very sorry for that Luke. I want my daughter to be happy...and you make her happy. And that is all that matters to me...and I'd like to be apart of your life together."

Luke smiled at her, knowing that it couldn't have been easy for her to let her guard down, "And we would love for you to be a part of our life together as well Emily," He paused before turning towards Richard. "...both of you."

Emily's face softened, "Well...good…"

Lorelai smiled and pulled away from Luke so that she could wrap an arm around her Mother's shoulder, "Come on Mom...we can talk about the wedding and the new house over some of Sookie's famous pastries…" She winked at Luke as they passed and he winked back.

Luke glanced over at Richard who was staring at him, "Did you want to get something to eat?" Luke asked nervously.

"Sure. But in a moment…" Richard whispered.

Luke nodded, "Okay…"

Richard put his hands in his pockets and looked around the Inn's grounds before he cleared his throat, "I assume you know that Lorelai, Emily and I have always had a difficult relationship."

Luke shifted nervously, "Richard-"

"I made a lot of mistakes because I assumed I knew what was right for my daughter. But it turns out I didn't know a damn thing…" Richard said with a smile, "But somehow...somehow she created a life all on her own at 16 and raised my granddaughter to be an amazing young woman just as Lorelai is. But I…" He paused, "I realize now that she had a lot of help from you...and I just want to…" He looked down and then stuck his hand out to him, "I want to thank you for taking such good care of my girls…"

Luke swallowed hard and reached for Richard's hand, "Well...they made it easy. It was hard to not fall for them…"

Richard smiled, "They do have a way about them…"

"Yes they do." Luke said with a smile, "And I uh...I want you to know that I will continue to take care of them...and anyone else who comes along. They are my number one priority."

Richard nodded, "I have no doubt in that. You are a responsible, stand up man Luke. I'm sorry I didn't see that before...but I am very glad that my daughter found you."

Luke smiled and looked over at Lorelai who was showing her ring off to Patty and Babette, "Well I'm pretty damn glad I found her too…"

Richard smiled and clapped a hand on Luke's back, "And if there is anything you two ever need…"

Luke smiled, "Thank you…"

"Good. Good." Richard said clearing his throat, "I suppose we should head back to the party…"

Luke smiled and led the older man lead the way, "After you…"

Luke followed his soon to be father-in-law and joined his daughter and Rory by the dessert table. Every now and then he would meet Lorelai's stare and they would share a moment, both knowing that they were finally exactly where they belonged.

* * *

Much later that night, the party finally dismantled and everyone went home. Rory and Lorelai drove home in the jeep and Luke and April followed then in the truck. Once inside April and Rory fell onto the couch and were talking about all the plans they would put together for the future wedding.

"It's getting pretty late and I need to get you back to your Mom in one piece." Luke said smiling as he watched April excitedly talk to Rory.

"Come on...can't I stay up a little longer? I want to talk to Rory…" April said with a pout.

Luke groaned and looked between Lorelai and Rory in disbeleif, "You taught her the pout?"

"Hey...she's going to be part of the family officially now so it seemed only right." Rory said with a shrug.

Luke laughed, "Uh huh…"

"Oh come on Luke...let them stay up and gossip a bit. We don't have to wake up early tomorrow...we can all sleep in and then you can make us breakfast." Lorelai said with a smirk.

Luke laughed, "So you mean you all sleep in and I wake up early to prepare said breakfast."

"Well you don't think I'm going to do it, do you?" Lorelai asked pointing at herself. You just proposed...I thought you wanted to live to actually see the wedding!"

Luke laughed and looked back at the girl's, "Alright fine...stay up late...gossip...talk about boys…" He paused, "Wait...forget I said the last part. Don't ever talk about boys. No boys allowed."

Lorelai laughed and pulled him towards the stairs, "We will be upstairs...you girls have fun."

"Hey Mom?" Rory called out to her from the couch.

Lorelai and Luke stopped and turned towards them, "Yeah hon?"

"I'm really happy for you guys…" She said with a knowing smile, "Really happy…"

"Me too…" April said beaming up at them.

Lorelai squeezed Luke's hand and smiled back at them, "We're happy too. Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight." They called as they went from the couch to Rory's room.

Lorelai and Luke walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. Luke sat down on the bed and she went over to her dresser, he watched her take her earrings off and reach for her necklace. She glanced at herself in the mirror and noticed Luke staring at her.

"What?" She whispered, feeling the blush creep up in her cheeks.

Luke shook his head, "I'm just...really happy."

Lorelai smiled and turned back towards him, she walked slowly to him and put her arms around his neck, "Well good...because I am too."

Luke wrapped his arms around his waist and rubbed her back, "That's what I was hoping for."

Lorelai lifted her hand and cupped his face in her hands, "Luke…"

"Yeah?" He asked as he closed his eyes against his touch.

"Um...I know the girls are downstairs…" She whispered and his eyes fluttered open, "And I know it's been awhile since we…" She swallowed hard, "But I...I've missed you. I've wanted...I need…"

Luke stood up slowly causing her to step back just slightly, "Hey…" He lifted her chin with his fingers, "I'm right here…" He whispered in that husky voice that she knew was just for her.

She nodded slowly as tears welled up in her eyes, "I know...but God Luke...I almost lost you." She stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his shoulder, "I never wanted that…"

He held her close and tried to soothe her, "I know. And I never wanted that either...but we're here. We're back on track...getting married...moving to a new house...I'm not leaving...and I'm not letting you walk away."

She pulled away from him slowly, "I need you Luke…"

He smiled at her, leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "Okay…"

She watched him pull away slowly and her heart started to flip flop in her chest. But he walked past her, locked the door and turned off the light so that only the moon was shining through the window. She took a shallow, nervous breath as he walked back to her and cupped her face in his hands, pulling her in for a tender kiss.

"Lorelai…" He whispered softly and lovingly.

She pulled away and put her hands on his arms to steady her, "I don't know why I'm so nervous...it's not like we haven't done this before…"

He pulled her closer, "We've been through a lot lately...and it's been a long time since we…"

She nodded, "Luke...this is it for me. You're it for me…"

He pulled her closer still and kissed her with all the passion he had within him, "God Lorelai…" He mumbled against her lips, "You have no idea how much I love you...and I hate that I ever made you doubt that. You're all I've ever wanted...you're all I'll ever want."

She leaned up to kiss him again and gasped in his mouth as their chests met, "Luke…"

He rained kisses across her faces, "Mmmm…"

"Show me…" She whispered nervously, he pulled away to look at her questioningly, "Show me how much you love me…" She licked her lips, "Please…"

She watched him swallow hard as the emotions washed over his face and throughout his body. She stepped back until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. Never taking her eyes off of him, she reached for the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up slowly. She threw it aside and pushed the skirt she was wearing down her long legs before stepping out of it.

Luke watched her with such intensity, as if he had never seen her like this before. Her hands were shaking as she reached behind her to unclasp her bra, and her cheeks began to flush as she felt so vulnerable and exposed.

Before she let the straps fall, her fears took hold and she reached a hand out to him, "Luke?"

Without hesitation, he took the final step to close the distance between them and pulled her up against him, "You are so beautiful...I don't know what I ever did to deserve you in my life."

She took her shaking hands and flattened them against his warm, muscular chest, "You loved me when no one ever did...you took care of me...and my daughter and asked for nothing in return. You accept me...coffee addiction, babbling, junk food addict and all the other flaws too. That's what you did Luke...I had no other choice but to fall in love with you."

He slowly pushed the straps of her bra down her long arms, "Lorelai…"

She pushed his sweater up just so she could feel the skin underneath, "Love me Luke…"

His lips crashed against hers as he lay her down on the bed and relished in the feel of her body against his once more. And as he made love to her that night, he made a mental note to never ever stop talking to her, to never stop telling her he loved her or wanted her, and to never let her walk away again. This was exactly where he was supposed to be… 

* * *

**You know what to do :) Review, review, review and I will update again soon! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys, just wanted to give a few notes before you read. I think I mentioned this before, but there is a little time jump from here on out. You will figure it out as the story progresses in these last two chapters.**

 **Also, I have been thinking about working on another story that would be a series of one-shots between Luke and Lorelai. Lately I have been hearing all these songs that remind me of their relationship and have come up with different ideas for one-shots. So if that is something you are interested in, let me know and I will start to post some. Great thanks. Okay, I think that's it. Here is the second to last chapter. ENJOY.**

* * *

Before they knew it, the months had flown by and summer was drawing to a close. Labor Day weekend was just around the corner, Rory was heading back to Yale for her last year, April was preparing for a new school year. The Gilmore household had been put on the market and sold much quicker than expected. The paperwork for the new house had been put through, checks had been signed and things were finally moving in the right direction.

One evening, April was with her Mom, Rory was hanging out with Lane and Luke finished up early at the Diner. He quickly drove the truck back to Lorelai's house where she was sitting on the floor sorting through boxes as the packing process had begun.

"Hey." Luke said as he sat down on the couch near her, "How's the packing going?"

Lorelai smiled at him, "Look what I found!" She stood up and carried one of the boxes to the coffee table to put beside him, "I found a bunch of Rory's baby clothes...can you believe she ever fit in these?"

Luke smiled as he reached out to pick up a small white t-shirt with the words "Ziggy Stardust" on the front, "No I can't…"

Lorelai smiled, "A lot of her early stuff was old made out of old clothes of mine. I couldn't afford a lot plus I didn't fit into anything the way I used too…" She shrugged, "Probably not the most conventional baby outfits but they worked."

Luke smiled and put the shirt back in the box as he took out a pair of little sneakers, "God...she really was tiny."

Lorelai laughed, "You aren't kidding. I was so afraid I was going to break her...although I was practically a baby myself so she probably seemed even smaller to me."

Luke glanced over at her, "You did an amazing job with her Lorelai...I don't know how you did it."

Lorelai's eyes welled up with tears, "Sometimes I don't know either...there were days when I worried that I made the wrong choice…" She took a deep breath, "Don't get me wrong...I love Rory more than anything in the world. I just...I wonder if she could have had a better life...with someone else...or even if I had stayed at my parents…"

Luke shook his head and put a hand on her arm, "Lorelai...you gave her an amazing life."

She sniffled slightly, "My kid grew up in a potting shed Luke...Anna was right to be judgemental. Not the best parenting-"

Luke shook his head, "Lorelai...you are an amazing mother. Rory is so damn lucky to have you in her life. You gave up everything to make sure she was okay, you always do."

Lorelai smiled sadly, "Thanks Luke…"

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Anytime." He glanced back at the box and took out another tiny outfit out, a little onsie with ducks on the front and he felt a pang in his chest.

Lorelai watched him for a moment before looping her arm through his and resting her head on his shoulder, "I know what you are thinking Luke…"

He swallowed hard, not even trying to hide the rawness of her voice, "Twelve years Lorelai…"

She squeezed his arm and placed a kiss on his shoulder, "I know...I'm so sorry hon. God I wish I could change it for you...I really do."

He let out a shaky breath and placed the outfit back in the box, "Yeah well…"

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "April adores you babe…"

He smiled and turned towards her, "I'm trying...with both of you."

She nodded and kissed his lips, "I know you are. And you're doing an amazing job."

Luke smiled a little and then looked at the boxes wanting to change the subject, "So...how much is left to pack?"

"Not much surprisingly…" Lorelai said watching him carefully, "I made a few lists of things that we can keep and things that can go…"

Luke nodded, "I'm assuming most of the heavy stuff is coming." He said with a laugh.

Lorelai beamed at him, "One heavy thing in particular." She pulled at his arm, "Come with me."

Luke stared at her questioningly by let her drag him up off the couch and towards the front door. "Where are we going?"

Lorelai trotted down the front steps with him behind her and pulled him with her until they stood directly under the chuppah, "This has to come with us."

Luke stared up at the very large chuppah he had built her so long ago, the chuppah she was supposed to marry Max under. "You want to bring this old thing?"

Lorelai frowned, "Of course I do. I have become very attached to Gilbert."

Luke chuckled and then glanced over at her, "You do remember that I built this for you to marry Max right?"

Lorelai smiled again, "I was waiting for you to mention that.."

"And yet you are smiling…" Luke said through squinted eyes, "If this is the moment where you want to tell me you wished you married him...you have really poor timing."

Lorelai laughed and pulled him as close as possible, wrapping her arms around his waist she placed kisses on his jaw and cheeks before landing on his lips. "No way. I want to marry you. Under this very chuppah."

Luke started to pull away, "Lorelai…"

"And before you say no…" She said with a glint in her eyes, "You should know that...you bringing me this chuppah was the reason I didn't marry Max."

He stared down at her, "What are you talking about?"

She smiled up at him, "You brought it over...we talked about marriage...about finding the right person…" She shrugged, "And I was sitting there thinking...Luke spent hours and hours of his precious time building me this beautiful chuppah. He worked hard and slow and paid attention to every detail. He spent his time...making something beautiful just for ME." She smiled and kissed him again, "And then I thought...Max would never do something like this for me. Max would never take care of me the way Luke does...Max would never accept all my crazy. Max would never be Luke."

Luke couldn't help but crack a smile, "Lorelai…"

"I should have said it then Luke...I should have told you what I wanted. I should have stopped being so afraid and just let you in...but I wasn't ready." Her eyes welled up with tears, "But then we were standing under it together...and I saw myself in a wedding dress...but it wasn't Max beside me." She shrugged softly as her voice cracked, "It was you...it was always you."

He cupped her face gently and pulled her in for a kiss, "You got all that from a chuppah?"

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Mhm…I want to marry you in the Presence of God, our family and friends…" She quickly turned towards the goat and smiled, "And Gilbert."

Luke couldn't help but laugh, "You're incredible, you know that?"

Lorelai beamed up at him, "So does that mean you're okay with it?"

Luke nodded, "Whatever you want to do I'll do."

Lorelai pulled away just enough to clap her hands excitedly and pull him back up the porch steps and pull him down onto the porch swing. "Great answer. Because I've been thinking a lot about the wedding…"

Luke stared at her for a moment, "You have?"

They hadn't talked much about it, they had spent the last few months talking about everything they really needed to discuss. They spent hours talking about their insecurities and worries. They spend hours after dinner coming up with a plan on how to handle April and a good enough schedule for everyone to enjoy. The spent nights in bed talking about the house they were going to decorate, and the future they would have there. But they never discussed the wedding.

"Yes. I know we've been preoccupied with everything else...but…" She lifted her hand and let her ring sparkle in the moonlight, "I haven't forgot that you asked me to be your wife."

Luke smiled and took her hand to kiss it gently, "Well that's good to hear."

Lorelai's smile widened, "So...you want to hear what I was thinking?"

Luke nodded and pulled her legs up into his lap, "Of course. I'm all ears."

Lorelai settled against him and smiled, "Well...I was thinking about a winter wedding."

Luke smiled, "Because of your love for snow?"

Lorelai nodded quickly, "Of course!"

Luke began to massage her legs, "Lorelai I don't care when or where we get married as long as it happens. But...how do you know it will actually snow on our wedding day? I don't want you to be upset if it doesn't…"

Lorelai smirked, "Snow and I go way back Luke. It has always come exactly when I needed it. It's my good luck charm...which therefore means it will of course snow on my wedding day!"

Luke chuckled, "How silly of me to even question it…"

Lorelai smiled and snuggled up to him, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Luke continued to massage her legs as he nodded, "Shoot."

"Do you remember...when we first started dating...and I dragged you out of bed in the middle of the night because I knew it was going to snow?" She said with a small smile.

Luke nodded quickly, "Yes I do. It was absolutely freezing...and I thought you had finally cracked."

Lorelai smirked, "Do you remember what happened when I came back inside the apartment?"

Luke's smile grew, "Why yes I do…I was just about to fall back asleep but your cold hands found their way under my shirt...you said you needed to be warmed up…"

Lorelai nodded, "Do you remember what else happened?"

Luke smiled even more, "Yes…" He pulled her closer, "We made love...and you started to cry...I thought I did something wrong…"

Lorelai shook her head, "Nope. That was the moment I knew for sure I was in love with you Luke. I remember when I was a kid...I used to love waking up to go out it in the snow. I dragged Rory out for years...but I always...I always said that when I found the perfect guy...I'd know he was the one if he went out in the snow with me...even in the middle of the night. And you did."

Luke stared at her for a moment before whispering, "Lorelai…"

She smiled through her water eyes, "I wanted to say it...but I was so overwhelmed with everything I couldn't form the words. But God I felt it...I had never felt anything that intense before. It was terrifying...and yet so comforting at the same time." She laughed, "I don't know if that makes any sense…"

He smiled and pulled her hands to his lips to kiss them softly, "It make sense…"

She nodded slowly, "Then...I want to marry you under the chuppah...in the snow...I don't care if it's freezing. That's what I want...the perfect moment...our moment…"

Luke stared at her for a moment, "You tell me when and where and I'll be there…"

Lorelai squealed with excitement and quickly scooted up to wrap her arms around him, "I knew there was a reason I loved you!"

Luke chuckled and held her close, "I'm glad there is at least one reason…"

She smiled and pulled away to be able to look him straight in the eyes, "There are a million reasons. And if you come up to the bedroom with me right now...I'd be happy to tell you each and every one of them."

Luke's eyebrows raised, "Oh really?"

Lorelai smiled and pulled away so she could stand up, "Mhm...think you'd be interested in that?"

"I think I'd be very interested in that…" Luke said with a smirk as she pulled him up from the swing and towards the door.

She smiled and paused in the doorway, "Hey Luke?"

He smirked as his lips found her neck, "Yes?"

"We're getting married…" She whispered as her hands slid up the back of his flannel shirt.

Luke pulled away and smiled down at her, "Hell yes we are."

She giggled and quickly pulled him into the house and up the stairs to tell and show him the million reasons why she loved him…

* * *

By the end of October, preparations were in full swing. After much begging (and a little threatening from Luke) Taylor finally agreed to let them have the wedding in the town square on Saturday January 10th. Bridesmaids and Groomsmen had been selected. Rory, April, Sookie and Liz would stand beside Lorelai and Jess, T.J., Jackson and an old friend from High School named Rich. Bridesmaid dresses were picked, menus were planned and cake had been tested.

In one week, Lorelai would officially be moving out of her first ever real home and into her new one with Luke. She was currently cleaning out her closet when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Lorelai said as she moved things aside.

Liz stepped into the room and smiled, "Hey. Luke let me in as he was leaving. Hope you don't' mind."

Lorelai smiled and stood up from the floor, "Hey! No. I don't mind at all. What's up?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought you might need some help packing." Liz said with a shrug as she settled onto Lorelai's bed.

"You shouldn't be moving anything heavy...you're about to pop." Lorelai said as she smiled down at her soon to be sister-in-law.

Liz smiled and put her hands on her growing bump, "Any day now…"

"How are you feeling?" Lorelai asked as she sat down beside her.

Liz shrugged, "I'm exhausted...can't see my feet...and I keep craving olives but I hate olives."

Lorelai smiled, "When I was pregnant with Rory...all I wanted was apples. I don't eat apples...unless they come in the form of apple pie."

Liz smiled, "I uh...I actually came over for another reason."

"Okay. What's up?" Lorelai asked as she swung her leg up under her.

Liz sighed, "I have sort of been avoiding it but...after you and Luke had your big fight...I came to help him clean up in here."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "I was wondering who did it...Luke never mentioned it."

Liz nodded, "Well...I sort of took your dress. It had blood on it...and I went to a friend to see if she could get it out but...she couldn't."

Lorelai frowned, "I kind of figured it was a long shot. To be honest...I've been avoiding dress shopping."

"Because you wanted the old dress?" Liz asked.

Lorelai shook her head, "No...it wouldn't really work for a winter wedding. Plus I think we need a fresh start on everything." She paused, "Um...no one knows this but I've actually been making a new dress."

Liz's eyes widened, "Really? Can you do that?"

Lorelai smiled, "I'm going to need to enlist some help from Sookie soon for finishing touches...but it's almost done. Do you want to see it?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I do!" Liz said as she pulled herself up off the bed, "Where is it? How have you been able to keep it hidden from Luke?"

Lorelai smiled, "I still have a few hiding spots. I told him that Rory and I were going to clean out her closet so not to bother to touch it."

Liz nodded and followed her down the stairs and past Paul Anka on the couch. Lorelai led her into Rory's room and let her sit on the bed before opening the closet and reaching out back to pull out a long sleeved, off-white, lace dress.

"It's not Vera Wang or anything but…" Lorelai shrugged shyly, "I just...I don't know...I wanted to do it myself."

Liz's eyes welled up with tears, "Lorelai it is beautiful...Luke is going to die when he sees you."

Lorelai smiled, "You think so?"

Liz chuckled, "Honey...you could walk out in a paper bag and Luke would still think you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "I hope so...that way when all the junk food catches up to me he'll still want me."

Liz smiled, "Of course he would." She paused again, "You know...for a long time I worried about my brother...I worried he'd be too stubborn to let anyone in."

Lorelai smiled, "We both have that in common, hence why it took us 8 years to even make a move in the right direction."

Liz shook her head, "It doesn't matter how long it takes to get there...as long as you make that final step. You guys are meant to be together...I can feel it. I've known it since the day I met you."

"You mean when you thought I was Nicole?" Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Well he never introduced me to her so I can assure you he didn't love her." Liz said with a smile, "But seriously...the minute I saw you guys together I knew that you were what he had been waiting for…"

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Liz...I want you to know that I really love your brother. He is the best thing that ever could have happened to Rory and I. He took care of us. I don't know where we would be without him…"

Liz smiled, "My brother is a good man…"

"He's the best." Lorelai said with a happy smile, "I got incredibly lucky."

"You both did." Liz said standing up to walk to her and touch the dress, "And this dress couldn't be more perfect Lorelai. The wedding is going to be beautiful."

Lorelai smiled, "You know I should really thank you...it was your wedding that gave us that final push. I knew that night that something was about to happen between us...and if he hadn't of asked me to your wedding who knows how much longer it would have taken us to get together."

Liz smiled, "You don't have to thank me...but I am glad you have that memory of my wedding."

Lorelai smiled and looked down at her dress, "I'm getting married…"

Liz squeezed her hand, "Yes you are."

* * *

A week later, Lorelai was sitting cross legged in the middle of the empty living room. She closed her eyes and smiled as the images of a 9 year old Rory danced around in her mind. The first night they spent here, Rory had run and run through every room for hours on end loving how much space she had to roam. She knew tears were falling down her face, she didn't try and wipe them away.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and she reached behind her to hold it. "I'm fine."

Luke sat down beside her before pulling her towards him, signaling for her to sit between his legs which she did without hesitation. "It's okay if you're not…"

She let out a shaky breath and leaned against his chest, "It's not that I'm not happy about what we are going to...it's just a lot of memories happened here. This was Rory's first real home."

Luke held her closer, "I know…"

"It was my first real home…" She sniffled and wiped her tears away, "End of an era…"

Luke rocked her back and forth and kissed her neck softly, "You know I love you, right?"

She turned her head softly, "I know you do. And if you are about to say we can change our mind...we both know that we can't...and I don't want too."

He stared at her for a moment, "Tell me a story...about Rory here...one that I don't know."

Lorelai smiled and turned her head again to rest it against his chest, she closed her eyes. "When Rory was about 10...we had been here for just over a year. I finally had the money to buy us each our own beds...I was so excited for her so she could have her own space. I set up her bed in her room while she was at school...arranged all her books and toys. And when she came home I surprised her with it. She seemed excited...to finally have her own room, ya know?" She laughed slightly, "But that night...I was just about to go to bed...and it had been pretty much 10 years since I had slept in a bed without her. It felt weird...and lonely...and just as my eyes were about to close I heard my bedroom door creak open...and her tiny feet ran across the floor. And before I knew what was happening she was snuggled up beside me...I didn't say anything. She didn't any anything...we didn't need too. It took about another month for her to finally sleep on her own...and when she did...I missed her like crazy. But she was only downstairs…" She laughed sadly, "Ridiculous I know."

Luke squeezed her tight, "Not ridiculous. I love how much you love Rory. How devoted you are too her...it's one of the things that made me fall for you. All those nights when you came to the Diner and told me you ate at the Inn...I knew you couldn't afford to get her food and yours. But...you were willing to sacrifice everything for her."

"I was just lucky you supposedly screwed up so many orders." Lorelai said pulling at his arms. "I would have starved to death…"

Luke chuckled, "I never would have let that happen."

Lorelai smiled and turned towards him, "I know. Which is one of the reasons I fell for you…"

Luke smiled and kissed her temple, "I'll always take care of you Lorelai…"

She breathed him in, "I know you will."

Luke smiled and kissed her head again, "I should go…"

Lorelai sat up and turned to look at him, "Go? What do you mean go? I thought you didn't have to work tonight…"

Luke shook his head, "I don't. But…" There was a knock on the door, "Rory will be here soon...and I think you two need one last night together...here."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Luke…"

He sat up on his knees and cupped her face in his hands, "I love you. And I love Rory. And I know what this places has meant to you both...and the fact that you are willing to give it up for me...for us…" He took a deep breath, "Makes me love you even more. But you and Rory deserve to say goodbye to this place in true Gilmore fashion. Which is why I ordered you a pizza...Rory is bringing junk food….and I kept the mattress upstairs and a TV and Dvd player are set up for you. I'll be back in the morning for the official goodbyes...but for now...this is your time."

Lorelai's eyes welled up and she wrapped her arms around him, "God I love you…"

He held her close and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too. I'll see you in the morning."

Lorelai smiled, "Bring coffee...I don't think we will get much sleep."

Luke smiled and stood up as he pulled away from it, "I will."

He winked and walked towards the door, Lorelai heard him pay for the pizza and heard him speak to Rory. Rory walked into the house with the pizza and bags of deserts in her arms.

"Ready for one last movie night at the old homestead?" Rory asked with a smile.

Lorelai took a deep breath, "Let's go upstairs."

Later that night after all the pizza was gone, the deserts had been consumed. Tears had been shed, memories had been told and Rory fell fast asleep on the bed on the floor. Lorelai sat up in bed and stared down at her, wondering how she had grown so quickly. Pretty soon she would be a college graduate and off to take the world into her own hands. Somehow she had managed to take care of her...she had managed to raise her and everything had turned out right. Life was good...and even though it was about to change...it was going to change for the better.

* * *

The following morning, Lorelai and Rory stood in the empty living room and looked around silently. Rory put an arm around her mother and pulled her close.

"Thank you for giving me an amazing home Mom...I will never forget a thing that happened here." Rory said as the tears started to well up in her eyes.

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Me either kid…"

Luke opened the front door and stepped into the house, "Anyone want coffee?"

Lorelai pulled away and smiled at him, "Hey."

Luke smiled and walked up to them, "You guys okay?"

Rory smiled, "We're okay...just being a little nostalgic." She paused, "You know...if it weren't for you...this house would have caved in years ago Luke...it's as much your house as it was ours."

Luke chuckled, "I do feel like I fixed every square inch of this house at some point or another."

Lorelai pulled him close, "My big strong man…"

Rory groaned, "Okay...daughter standing right here…"

Lorelai laughed, "I didn't say anything dirty! If I had said that his-"

"Stop!" Rory and Luke both yelled together.

Lorelai smiled and looked around, "Well at least the new family will have a strong house to live in. No danger of it falling in now…"

Rory smiled, "You know...just because there is a new family moving in...it doesn't mean our memories will be erased."

Lorelai smiled triumphantly and threw her hands in the air, "You're right...the ghosts of both Lorelai Gilmore's shall haunt this house forever!"

"We aren't dead…" Rory said with a laugh.

Lorelai smiled again, "I know what you meant…" She took a deep breath, "Well...I guess that's it. Time to leave…"

Luke squeezed her shoulder, "I'll be outside." He kissed her cheek and winked at Rory.

Rory grabbed her Mom's hand and squeezed it hard, "This is good Mom. It's time...you and Luke are going to have an amazing life together."

Lorelai squeezed her hand back, "I know."

"You ready?" Rory said looping her arm through hers.

With a deep breath and one last look around, Lorelai pulled her towards the door. "Ready."

The two girls walked out of the house and Lorelai locked it one last time. They walked down the porch steps and met Luke by the truck. Rory got in her car, and Lorelai slid into the truck beside Luke. He put a hand on her lap and squeezed her knee gently, she took one last look at the house and then turned to Luke.

"Take me home babe." She said in an emotional but confident voice.

Luke winked, started the truck and pulled out of the Gilmore Driveway one last time.

* * *

By Christmas, the new house was fully decorated and they decided to do a full family Christmas at their house. The wedding was barely two weeks away and everyone was anxiously talking about the wedding as they celebrated Christmas Day. April was the only one missing as she was spending the day with her Mom, but the following week she would be with them to until the wedding.

"You know it hasn't snowed at all yet…" Emily said eyeing Lorelai as they sat around the tree after dinner.

Lorelai smiled and took Luke's hand, "I'm not worried Mom. It will snow on January 10th."

"How do you know that? Are you suddenly best friends with Mother Nature?" Emily asked.

"Nope. I just know because snow and I go back...way back." Lorelai said with a large smile.

Richard chuckled, "We have had this conversation many, many times with her Emily. Don't you remember when she was in the third grade and she hated her teacher. And that winter...every time she had a scheduled spelling test she would wish for snow...and what would happen?"

Lorelai smiled triumphantly, "It would snow."

Everyone laughed, "Seriously?" Rory asked, "I thought she made that up…"

Richard laughed, "Nope. She would put on all her winter gear before bedtime...stomp out to the back yard, cross her arms over her chest and stare up at the sky and say, "I WANT SNOW." And then she would walk back inside, put on her pajamas, go to sleep and magically...the next day there would be no school due to a snow day!"

As everyone continued to laugh Lorelai shrugged, "It's a gift…"

Emily smiled, "Well...snow or no snow...it will be a beautiful wedding." She smirked at Luke, "Wait until you see her dress Luke…"

Luke smiled and rubbed Lorelai's hand affectionately, "I can't wait…"

"Well you have waited...almost ten years for this…" Rory said with a smirk, "And so have I." Everyone smiled at her as she joined Luke and Lorelai on the couch, "And I couldn't be happier that it is finally happening...I'm getting the family I always wanted."

Luke swallowed hard, "Me too…"

With baby Doula in her arms, Liz raised a glass, "To Luke and Lorelai…"

"To Luke and Lorelai!" Everyone cheered as they raised their glasses.

Later that night, everyone except Rory left the house and Lorelai, Luke and her were cleaning up.

"So...first Christmas in the new house went well." Rory said as she finished loading the dishwasher, "Grandma didn't complain about a single thing!"

Lorelai laughed, "I know! How unusual for a Gilmore Christmas…"

Luke laughed and put away the wine glasses, "I hope T.J. didn't terrify your parents too much. He seemed to corner your father at one point before dinner…"

Lorelai laughed, "Honey my Dad drank so much tonight I don't think he will even remember T.J. was here tomorrow…"

"Probably a good thing." Luke said with a laugh, "Doula is getting so big."

"I know!" Rory said, "She is the cutest thing...name's a bit weird but hey...we have time to think of a good nickname." She closed the door on the dishwasher and turned towards her Mom. "I talked to Mia this afternoon...she said she isn't going to make it to the wedding."

Lorelai swallowed hard and nodded as she continued putting leftovers in the fridge, "She had something come up. I completely understand. It's no big deal."

Rory and Luke caught each other's gaze in a knowing manner, "It's okay to be upset about it you know...Mia means a lot to you." Rory shrugged, "To all of us."

Lorelai smiled, "I know. And of course I wish she was going to be there but...she can't make it. I can't get mad at her."

Luke rubbed her back gently, "It's still going to be a great day."

Lorelai beamed over at him, "Of course it is."

Rory smiled softly and then looked down at her phone as it began to buzz, "Um...it's Logan. Do you mind if-"

Lorelai smirked, "Go to your room and make kissy faces at your lover boy. We will finish cleaning."

Rory blushed, "Merry Christmas." She said kissing her Mom's cheek and hugging Luke before running upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms.

Luke watched her go, "So her and Logan...they are doing well?"

Lorelai nodded as she put away more dishes, "Yep. She seems really happy."

"Will he be able to make it to the wedding?" Luke asked as he put leftovers in the fridge.

Lorelai nodded again, "He said he will be here no matter what."

Luke smiled, "Well...as long as she is happy…"

Lorelai smiled and walked over to him, "I love when you get all protective of her. Remember that time you kicked Dean out of the Diner when they broke up the first time?"

Luke groaned, "Not my finest moment…"

"There were a few others that we don't need to mention...but I do love how much you love her. It means the world to me Luke. I was always afraid I'd never find someone who accepted me and my kid." She said with a shrug, "But you have...even before we were together."

Luke smiled, "Yeah well...you're both easy to love."

Lorelai smiled and leaned up to kiss him, "I'm actually glad she went upstairs...I have a gift for you."

Luke frowned, "I thought we agreed that we weren't going to do gifts? The house was our gift to each other."

Lorelai nodded and pulled him towards the living room by the tree, "I know. We did agree to that. And I didn't spend a dime on this so you can't be mad…"

Luke squinted at her, "What is it?"

Lorelai smiled and kneeled down in front of the tree and patted the space in front of her, "Come down here and you'll find out." Luke knelt down in across from her and smiled and watched her take a shaky breath, "So I have been running around trying to get everything ready for the wedding. I'm so excited...but of course I've been a little stressed."

"You and me both." Luke said, "If I have to listen to one more phone call from Liz about whether or not T.J. can wear tights at the wedding...my mind is going to explode."

Lorelai chuckled, "Air pants…"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Right...air pants...sorry." He got more comfortable and smiled at her, "Sorry for interrupting...continue."

"Well as I was saying...I have been a little stressed the last few weeks so I wasn't concerned that I sort of…" She blushed, "Missed my last period…"

Luke's eyes widened, "Lorelai…"

"But yesterday my mind started wandering a little...and I had this weird feeling...and then I asked Sookie to pick up apples for me." She felt her eyes well up with tears, "So...I made a last minute appointment yesterday...and…" She reached under the tree and took out a small box. "Merry Christmas Luke…"

With shaky hands, he took the box from her and opened the lid to reveal a black and white photo. Even though it was hard to make out what it was, he knew what this meant and he looked up at her with watery eyes. "Lorelai…"

She sniffled, "It's still really early...The doctor said it's only about 4-5 weeks. So I'm not ready to tell anyone...but I couldn't keep this from you. I know we weren't planning on this so soon but-"

She was cut off by him pulling her in for a fierce kiss, "I love you." He whispered against her lips as he kissed her again.

Lorelai smiled and pulled away, "I love you too."

He pulled away and looked down at the picture again, "I can't believe this…"

She smiled and shifted so she could sit beside him, "Guess one of those extra rooms is going to be full sooner than expected…"

Luke chuckled, reached for a pillow behind him and placed it on the floor behind him. He lay back and pulled her down with him, she instinctively rested her head on his chest as he held the picture so they could both look.

"Four to five…" Luke whispered thinking about the time line.

Lorelai smiled affectionately, "You're birthday. We had a little too much to drink...got a little carried away…"

Luke smirked, "Well you had on that tight black dress all night...and then I got you home only to find out you had nothing on underneath. Did you really think I could control myself?"

She giggled and snuggled closer to him, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Luke smiled, "I enjoy every time with you."

She smiled and kissed his chest gently, "Hey Luke?"

He continued to stare at the picture as he responded, "Hm?"

"I was thinking…" She rubbed his chest with her hands, "We agreed to do the traditional vows at the wedding…"

Luke turned his head to look at her, "Right."

"But...there are some things I want to say to you...promise to you...when it's just you and me." She said as her eyes welled up with tears.

He stared at her for a moment and leaned forward to kiss her, "Lorelai?"

She sat up slowly and reached for him to sit up with her again. He let her pull him up and watched as she took a deep breath before climbing up into his lap. In the light of the Christmas Tree she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Luke Danes...I want you to know that I have never loved anyone the way that I have loved you." She swallowed hard and he pulled her closer, "And that...I am so incredibly grateful to have found you. I don't know where I would be without you...how I would have made it this far without you." She licked her lips and tried to breath normally, "And as your almost wife...I want to promise you a few things." Her eyes sparkled as she looked straight into his eyes, "I promise that I will be better about letting you in...even when I'm nervous. I promise that I will never...ever stop talking to you about the important things. I promise that I will love you and only you for the rest of my life...and even after." She said as the tears began to fall freely, "I promise that I will do everything in my power to make you happy...and to take care of our girls...and this little peanut." She said with a little laugh as she looked down at her stomach, "I promise that I will always support you in every decision you make...I'll always be your friend. I promise that I will be your best customer at the Diner forever…" Luke chuckled, "And I promise that…" She paused slightly, "Or at least I will try…" She said with a laugh, "To stop drinking coffee while your baby resides in my stomach." Luke laughed harder and squeezed her hips, "But above all...I will love you more and more everyday...even when you hide the coffee from me...and even when you pretend to hate my incessant talking. I will love you when and if you lose your hair...and if you go through a midlife crisis...I will love you no matter what. Wherever life takes us...I will be there beside you...and love you. Always." She finished her last words as the tears fell from her eyes and he pulled her closer to kiss her.

"You are amazing." Luke whispered as he buried his face in her curls, "My turn?"

She smiled at him, "You don't have too. I kind of sprung it on you…"

Luke shook his head, "It's okay. I want to promise you things too." He cleared his throat and shifted to get more comfortable, "Lorelai Gilmore...since the moment you crashed landed in my Diner…" Lorelai started to laugh, "You had me mesmerized...I had no chance of not falling for you. And even though I tried to deny it...it was always there. And...it will always be there." He said squeezing her hips gently as her smile widened, "As your almost husband...I promise that I will love you and only you for the rest of my life and even after…" He said with a smirk, "And I promise to not get mad when your hair clogs the drain...I promise to fix every inch of the house and the Inn you break." Lorelai laughed harder, "I promise that I will feed you everyday...and supply your coffee...I won't even try and make you drink decaf." He paused, "But I will hold you to no coffee while your pregnant." She laughed again, "I promise that I will never push you away again...or never let you walk away no matter what we fight about. I promise that I will fight harder to keep you happy...to support you and our family. I promise that I will be there for the good days...and the bad days...the sad ones and the scary ones…" He said as she cried and he wiped her tears away, "And I will be there when your metabolism finally slows down and those burgers and pie finally catch up to you." She nudged him gently, "And even then I will still think you are the most beautiful woman in the world because you are...and you always will be. I promise...that no matter where life takes us...I will always be YOUR friend first and foremost. And I will never let my stupid pride ruin us again. I will always love you Lorelai. That above all I can promise you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, "Merry Christmas Luke."

He held her against him and breathed her in, "Merry Christmas Lorelai…" He held her close and rubbed her back before smiling, "You know...I may just have a gift for you too."

Lorelai pulled away and narrowed her eyes at him, "We said no gifts Luke!"

He shrugged, "Yeah well…" He sighed and shifted slightly, "I uh...I've been thinking a lot about the last few months and everything we have been through. And I am just so damn grateful that you forgave me for everything."

She cupped his face gently, "Luke...we have talked so much about everything. You know I forgive you for all that. It's in the past."

Luke nodded, "I know...I know...but I still feel guilty." He lifted her hand where a slightly faded scar marked the place where she had cut herself on that terrible nights so many months ago. "Knowing that I caused you pain…" He swallowed hard and kissed the palm of her hand, "It hurts more than anything ever has in my life…"

"Luke…" She whispered causing him to look up at her, "We are okay."

He nodded once, "Yes. We are." He paused and slid her off his lap so that he could reach into his back pocket. "But…we almost weren't." Pulling out a black box with a sheepish smile, "And...I was doing some shopping for Rory and April...and this caught my eye and I knew I had to get it for you."

"Luke Danes...what did you do?" She asked with trembling fingers as he handed it to her.

He nodded for her to open the box and he waited until her heard her gasp, "First it caught my eye because it's blue...like the color of your eyes."

Lorelai's eyes welled up as she stared down at the sapphire ring sparking up at her, "Luke...I...oh my...it is so beautiful I-

"And then...the woman who worked there started to talk to me about what the sapphire represents." He reached into the box, pulled out the ring and took her right hand before slipping it on to her finger. "She said it represents loyalty, faithfulness, reliability, truth, and strong healthy relationships." He smiled as he saw it fit perfectly, "And...I wanted you to have it. I want you to always know that I am yours...100%. And I always will be...and I will be faithful and true...honest and reliable."

Lorelai sniffled and pulled her hand towards her, "Oh Luke...this is just...I can't accept this. It's too much...we said no gifts. I don't want you too-"

Luke pulled her hand back, "Lorelai...I want you to have this. I want you to think about me when you see it on your hand...I want you to think about us."

She swallowed hard, "You are the most amazing man."

He blushed slightly, "Lorelai...I've been yours since the day you walked into the Diner and handed me that horoscope. I never stood a chance against you...and I want this to work. And I will do whatever it takes to make it work...I'll never keep things from you again." He stopped and smirked, "Except good things like presents and surprises."

Lorelai chuckled, "I think I can live with that."

He laughed and kissed her gently, "Of course you can…"

Lorelai smiled and pushed him back on the ground again so he leaned against the pillows. He smiled and pulled her against him so she could rest her head on his chest. She snuggled into him, reached for the picture she had given him and also lifted her new sparkling finger.

"Well now I feel bad...you bought me this beautiful ring...and all I gave you was this lousy picture." She said with a smirk.

Luke chuckled, "Right. Having my baby is isn't the greatest gift in the world or anything…"

She sighed, "I only have to get fat for nine months and then push the sucker out…"

He squeezed her hard, "What am I going to do with you?"

She looked up at him and smiled mischievously, "Oh...I've got a few ideas…"

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh do you now? Care to share them with me?"

She smiled and sat up, "Well...you could start by taking me upstairs….and getting me undressed until all I have on are my two pretty, pretty rings and my winning smile."

Luke's smile grew, "I like where this is going…"

She nodded and stood up and started to back towards the stairs, "And then of course we undress you...and you show me how much you love me...over and over...until neither of us can move anymore…"

Luke sat up, "Interesting…"

She reached the bannister and sighed, "But of course...if you are too tired from the holiday...I can always love myself…" She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Luke growled, "You little…"

She squealed and turned to run up the stairs as he pulled himself up off the floor and ran at her. Lorelai made it just inside the bedroom before he he caught her, spun her around and scooped her into his arms.

"You're mine." He growled playfully as she giggled in his arms.

She smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist, "Damn right I am."

Luke smiled and walked them towards the bed before placing her down gently, "You know...this is your last Christmas as a Gilmore."

Lorelai sighed happily and reached for him to pull him down on the bed, "About to be a Danes…"

Luke nodded, "Yep...and we should start to make our own Christmas traditions."

Lorelai nodded, "Every family has to have them…"

Luke nodded and began to pull at the ties of her dress, "So how about...one of our traditions...is to always remind each other how much we love each other on Christmas night. Make time just for us...to be just like this…"

Lorelai smiled and ran her hands through his soft hair, "I like the way you think…"

He smiled and began to open her wrap around dress, he leaned down to kiss her belly gently, "I love you Lorelai…"

She swallowed hard, "I love you too…"

His hand slid up her smooth skin and unclasped her bra, "Forever?"

"Forever...and ever…" Lorelai sighed happily as his lips found her navel.

He smiled and leaned up to crush his lips against hers. He couldn't believe his luck, not only was he about to marry the woman he had loved forever...she was going to have his baby too. The months before when he had let her walk away seemed so far away now. But no matter how much time passed, or how old they got, he would never let her walk away again. And he would never make sure they never stopped talking...no matter what the faced...they would do it together.

* * *

 **Okay. Only one more chapter left - the wedding! Keep an eye out and I will post it as soon as possible. And let me know if you want me to post the series of one-shots I'm working on. Thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Here is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for joining me on this journey and check out my new series of one-shots called "Luke and Lorelai: A Playlist" and I will update as often as possible. Thanks guys!**

* * *

By January 9th, the whole town was in full wedding mode. The ceremony itself would take place in the town square, and the reception was to take place in Patty's dance studio which was being transformed into the perfect location. Sookie was planning the food (with input from Luke), Lane's band was playing for half the night and Kirk would DJ the other half. Everything was going perfectly...except for the fact that it was currently 58 degrees out with no sign of snow in the horizon. This very fact seemed to phase everyone except for Lorelai Gilmore who had a permanent smile plastered on her face as they prepared for the wedding.

"Mom...I know you were really set on snow...but I think you need to accept that-" Rory started.

Lorelai put her hand up, "Rory...I'm telling you it will snow tomorrow."

"How can it possibly snow?" Rory said with a sigh, "It's so warm outside I don't need a coat. Yesterday before they started setting up for the ceremony, there were kids playing frisbee on the lawn near the gazebo. One of them had shorts on!"

Lorelai turned and smiled at Rory. "Rory...it is going to snow tomorrow."

"But Mom!" Rory said with frustration, "You can't let it ruin your wedding if it doesn't."

Lorelai shrugged, "It won't ruin the wedding because it will snow." She turned towards the table full of favors for the guests. "Now, I need you to run these down to Miss Patty's. She knows what to do with them. I am going to do a last minute dress fitting with Sookie and then we can get ready for the rehersal dinner tonight at the Dragonfly."

"Mom…" Rory said staring at her curiously.

Lorelai sighed and tapped her daughter's nose, "You should know by now that I always get what I want kid."

Rory laughed, shook her head and grabbed the boxes on the table. "I'll meet you at the Dragonfly in an hour."

Lorelai watched her go, "Sounds good."

She watched her leave and smiled when she heard the back door open to reveal Luke walking in from outside. "Man it's warm out there…"

Lorelai rolle her eyes, "Oh don't you start too…"

Luke frowned and walked over to her, "I just...I want it to be the perfect wedding for you and I'm worried that-"

Lorelai put a hand over his mouth, "It is going to snow Luke Danes. Trust me."

Luke sighed, "I should know better than to argue with you on this…"

Lorelai smiled triumphantly and patted his head, "Good boy. Are you going to pick up April now?"

Luke nodded, "I just need to grab my keys, then we will go straight to the Dragonfly and get ready there. I already had Jess bring over all my stuff."

Lorelai nodded, "Great. I am heading to Sookie's really quick and then I will be there myself. My parents should have checked in by now, Michel was going to get them set up in there room."

Luke nodded, "Alright the." He paused and looked around the room, "You know…" He smirked and stared at the clock, "This time tomorrow we will be getting ready for the actual wedding…"

Lorelai glanced at the clock too, "You are quite right Mr. Danes…"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Does it feel weird? Knowing that after tomorrow you're going to have a husband?"

She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Not really. I mean it's weird to think I won't be a Gilmore anymore...at least not legally. But it's nice to know you will be my husband...this is what I want."

Luke smiled and leaned down to kiss her, "Good. Because this is all I've ever wanted."

Lorelai leaned further into his kiss, "You're finally making an honest woman out of me…"

Luke chuckled, "Finally…"

Lorelai smiled and glanced down at her stomach between them, "I still haven't told Rory...I know the Doctor said everything is fine. But...maybe we should wait until we get back from our honeymoon?"

Luke shrugged, "We can do it whenever you want."

Lorelai nodded, "Okay. But...people might notice tomorrow when I'm not drinking…"

Luke smiled, "So give it to me and I'll drink it for you just like I did on New Year's Eve."

"Aw...you'd sacrifice your own liver for me and the baby?" She teased as she ran her hands through the curls at the back of his head.

Luke chuckled but then smiled at her seriously, "I'd sacrifice everything and anything for you both. I hope you know that."

She smiled and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him gently, "I know." She breathed him in for a mother moment, "But...you should go. April is waiting."

Luke nodded and kissed her forehead, "I'll see you in a bit."

Lorelai smiled and watched him grab his keys on the counter, "Bye babe."

He winked and opened the back door again, only to pause before turning back to her with a nervous glance. "Just for my own sanity...you'll still marry me if there is no snow right?"

Lorelai's heart ached for a moment and she walked over to him, gave his hands a reassuring squeeze and smiled, "You can't get rid of me now Burger Boy."

Luke let out a little breath and smiled, "Okay…"

"Love you." She mumbled against his lips, "Snow or no snow...we're getting hitched." She pulled away, "But it will snow."

Luke chuckled, "I love you too crazy lady…" He winked again and then disappeared out of the kitchen.

Lorelai watched him pull out of the driveway and then smiled down at her belly. She placed a hand on her stomach and sighed happily, "You're Daddy and I love you peanut…"

* * *

Back at Anna's, Luke walked up to the front door and knocked. Anna knew about the wedding of course, and had been gracious about it. They had learned to begin to talk more and figure out the best schedule for April. But of course, there was part of him knew that it was awkward that he was picking up his daughter for his upcoming wedding to a woman that was not her Mother.

Anna opened the door and smiled, "Hey."

Luke nodded, "Hey. Sorry I'm a little late. Traffic was heavier than expected."

Anna shook her head, "No problem. People are probably just out trying to take advantage of this nice weather we are having."

Luke nodded, "Probably…"

Anna smiled, "So...all ready for the big day tomorrow?"

Luke swallowed hard, "Oh...uh yeah. Everything is all set up. Just have to actually get through the ceremony."

Anna nodded, "April's dress is beautiful. She looked so grown up in it when she showed me. It means a lot to her that you guys asked her to be a part of it."

Luke smiled, "Well we wanted her to feel included. It was very important to us."

Anna nodded and leaned against the door frame, they were silent for a moment before she spoke again. "I was wrong to keep April from you…"

Luke fidgeted where he stood, "Anna…"

She shook her head, "No. I was wrong Luke...you have been so good with her. And...you've proved that you want to be in her life. I feel terrible that I ever doubted you…"

Luke sighed, "Well...when we were together I didn't talk about children in the best possible light. You were just doing what you thought was right…"

Anna swallowed hard, "I guess. But she still deserved a father growing up...and you deserved to get to know her if you wanted too."

Luke nodded, "I do want to get to know her."

Anna took a deep breath, "I can't change what I did...but...I'm really glad that she has you now. She's been so happy lately…" She looked down, "And she seems to really like Lorelai and Rory…"

Luke smiled, "They adore her."

Anna looked back up, "Good. I'm glad." She smiled, "Well...congratulations on the wedding. I hear it's been a long time coming…"

Luke smiled, "It has…"

April bounded down the stairs and smiled, "Hey! I'm all ready."

Luke turned towards her and smiled, "Great. We are going to meet everyone at the Dragonfly and get ready there since the rehearsal dinner is there."

April nodded, "Sounds good." She turned to her Mom, "I'll see you Sunday night Mom. Love you."

Anna squeezed her extra tight, "I love you too kiddo. Have fun."

"I will!" She smiled and ran past Luke to throw her stuff in the car.

Luke watched her and then turned back to Anna, "So...I'll see you Sunday."

Anna nodded, "I'll be here. Enjoy your wedding…and…" She cleared her throat, "Tell Lorelai I said congratulations...she snagged a hell of a guy."

Luke blushed slightly, "I'll tell her you said that. Thanks Anna."

She smiled and gave him a small wave before shutting the door. Luke smiled, turned around and made his way back to the truck to get the weekend started.

* * *

That night, they had done a quick run through of the ceremony and were now gathered in the Dragonfly Dining room for a special dinner with all the people in the wedding party and a few extra special guests. Lorelai, Luke, Rory and April were all sitting at one table with all their friends and family gathered around them.

April smiled and tapped her glass a little causing everyone to stop and stare at her, "Um...if it's okay with everyone...I'd like to say something really quick."

Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and gave it a squeeze as the stared up at her. April's cheeks flushed as everyone's gaze stayed on her.

She cleared her throat a little, "I uh...I know I haven't known all of you that long." She turned towards Luke, Lorelai and Rory and smiled, "Or even my new family…" She paused, "But...I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for making me feel so comfortable here." She paused again and stared at her Dad, "I'm sure my Dad had no idea that any of this was going to happen...and never expected a kid to run into his Diner and yank hair out of his head to do a DNA test." Everyone laughed, "And to be honest...I almost didn't go through with the whole process. I was scared...I didn't know who I was going to find…" She paused and looked at Luke again, "But...I'm really glad I did go through with it because I found out I have a really awesome Dad. And he has an amazing family...and I'm really lucky that I get to know you all now. So it doesn't matter that we may have missed time in the past...because the future is already looking so great. So...I just want to say...congratulations to my Dad and my almost Step-Mother Lorelai...and thank you both for being so open to getting to know me. I love you both."

Everyone clapped and Luke stood up and pulled her in for a tight hug, "Wow kid...wasn't' expecting that…"

April smiled as she pulled away, "Hope it wasn't too much...I just…"

Luke shook his head, "It was perfect. And for the record...I'm so glad you yanked my hair out when you did."

They both laughed, "Good to know."

Lorelai smiled and pulled her in for a hug, "We love you sweetie."

April held her tight, "Thank you Lorelai...for everything."

She shook her head, "Nothing to thank me for...you were meant to be a part of this family."

April's eyes welled up a little and only was able to nod before she sat down again. Everyone went back to dinner and chatted about the day to come. And when it was finally time to wrap up the party, everyone began to filter off to their respective rooms. Most of the wedding party was staying at the Inn, including Lorelai and Rory. Luke however was going back to the house with April and was even staying with Liz, TJ and Jess there.

Lorelai was saying goodnight to her parents and watched them leave as Luke walked up to her and spun her around. "Hey…" She whispered as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. "Wanted a last kiss from Lorelai Gilmore?" She teased.

Luke chuckled and kissed her softly, "Something like that…"

She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through his hair, "You ready to be stuck with me forever? Coffee addiction, junk food loving, movie fanatic, loud-mouth me?"

He laughed again, "Definitely." He nudged her hip, "What about you? Ready to be stuck with a monosyllabic, grumpy Diner own, flannel wearing, loner forever?"

She smiled, "Well...you just proved you are not monosyllabic. The Diner owner part is true...grumpy sometimes...especially when we fight and you don't get laid." He laughed, "Flannel wearing...that will always be true and I will always love that about you. And as for the loner part…" She shrugged, "After tomorrow...neither one of us will ever be alone again."

Luke smiled and leaned down to kiss her, "Thank God for that…"

She sighed happily and closed her eyes as he rested his forehead against hers, "This is all really happening…"

He swayed her back and forth, "Yes. It is."

She smirked and opened her eyes to smile up at him, "It's about damn time…"

Luke laughed, "I couldn't agree more…"

She leaned up to kiss him and placed a gently hand over his heart, "See you tomorrow?"

Luke smiled, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

She winked and kissed him once more before backing away, "Love you Burger Boy…"

He nodded, "Love you crazy lady…"

He watched her walk up the stairs and then took a deep breath. It was hard to believe it was finally happening...but it was. And he was damn glad about that.

* * *

The following morning, Lorelai woke up slowly and rolled out of bed with a smile plastered on her face. Rory and her had shared a room together and her daughter was still fast asleep. Lorelai stretched, glanced around the room and then walked slowly towards the window. She pulled the blinds back and her smile stretched even further across her face.

"Hello friend." She giggled as she saw the snow piled up already on the ground and continuing to come down from the sky. "I knew I could count on you!"

Rory woke up and sat up as soon as she looked out the window, "I don't believe it…"

Lorelai giggled and turned towards her, "You should know by now that Mommy always gets what she wants."

Rory laughed, "I guess this proves it."

Lorelai couldn't stand the excitement, she squealed excitedly and ran to the bed before she jumped up on it and shouted, "I'm getting married today!"

Rory laughed and climbed out of bed, "Well we might as well start getting ready seeing as you just woke up every person staying here…"

Lorelai giggled, "You love me."

Rory smiled, "Sure do Mom."

Lorelai giggled again and continued to jump on the bed chanting "I'm getting married! I'm getting married!" At the top of her lungs. Rory only laughed and started to prepare for the day.

* * *

At the house, Luke was just waking up too and smiled at Paul Anka who was sitting at the foot of the bed as if he knew what today was.

Luke threw the covers off of himself, patted Paul Anka on the head and yawned. He took two steps towards the window, smiled at the snow, turned back to Paul Anka and then did a double take. "No way…" He whispered in disbelief.

As if on cue, the phone rang and he blindly reached for it. "Hello?"

 _"Told you it would snow. See you at the alter Burger boy. I love you!" He heard hear blow a kiss into the phone before hanging up._

He could only laugh as he placed the phone down again, "Man I love that woman…"

Back in town, the residents of Stars Hollow were making quick work of all the snow. They cleared all the roads and paths so that the wedding could go on as planned. Patty and Babette were putting last minute touches on everything in the dance studio for the reception. Taylor was busy directing people where to put the chairs and heating lamps for the ceremony. Everyone was busy, but they were excited. The wedding they had ALL been waiting for was finally happening.

At the Inn, all the bridesmaids were gathered in the bridal suite getting ready. Sookie came in with a tray of snacks and mimosas for everyone. Rory smiled, grabbed two champagne flutes and walked over to her mother who was standing in the bathroom applying her make up.

"Here." Rory said handing her the glass.

Lorelai tensed, "Oh...thanks."

Rory smiled, "Don't worry...yours is just orange juice. I poured it myself."

Lorelai's face flushed, "What?"

Rory smiled, leaned back and closed the bathroom door slightly so they could have a moment alone. "You're pregnant."

Lorelai's mouth dropped open, "How did you know?"

Rory smiled, "On New Year's Luke got incredibly drunk...and that isn't like him. So I am assuming that he was sneaking your drinks plus his own. Not to mention the fact that I've caught you about a million times rubbing your belly with this glowing smile plastered on your face."

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh, "Well good detective skills Nancy Drew…"

Rory shrugged, "Your secret is safe with me until you are ready to share the amazing news with everyone."

Lorelai put the glass down on the sink and stared at her daughter, "You know that no matter what...nothing changes you and me, right? This baby will never replace you...no one ever could. You were my first love Rory. The best thing I ever did. You will always be my best friend. And I will always be your Mom. Nothing and no one can change that."

Rory swallowed the lump in her throat, "I do know that. And I don't want you to be nervous about it. Yes...things are changing." She shrugged, "But it's not a bad thing. You have always put me first...and now it's your chance to find your own happiness. With Luke…" She placed a hand on her mother's stomach, "And this little one…"

Lorelai took a shaky breath and pulled her in for a tight hug, "God I love you kid."

Rory held her back, "I love you too Mom."

She pulled back just enough to cup her daughter's face in her hands, "I meant it...when I said you were the best thing that ever happened to me. You saved me Rory...you gave me a reason to live. I don't know where I would be without you."

Rory wiped Lorelai's tears away, "Hey...don't ruin your make up now. We can't be late for the ceremony. Don't want to make Luke sweat."

Lorelai laughed and pulled away as she wiped under her eyes, "By the end of the day I'll probably have cried a damn new lake for the town. Between the excitement of the day and the hormones...I have no chance."

Rory smiled, "Well I'll make sure to be by you at all times with lots of tissues. And I'll make sure your glass is always full of only sparking cider."

Lorelai turned back towards her, "Man...you make a good maid of honor."

Rory shrugged, "I take my duties very seriously." She primped her hair a little and smiled, "Now come on...T-one hour until wedding time!"

Lorelai squealed excitedly and turned back to the mirror to finish her makeup. 

* * *

Luke was standing in the bedroom trying to figure out how to tie his tie when there was a slight knock on the door. He rolled his eyes before calling out, "I already told you I'm not trying the air pants TJ!"

The door creaked open, "Not TJ. But I am interested in knowing what airpants are."

Luke spun around and his face lit up when he saw Mia standing by the door, "Mia! What are you doing here?" He walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug, "We thought you weren't coming. You were supposed to be going away."

Mia shook her head, "The more I thought about it...I realized I couldn't miss this!"

Luke beamed at her "Does Lorelai know you are here? She is going to be so happy. She wouldn't admit it, but I could tell it was killing her that you weren't going to be here."

"I haven't seen her yet. I was going to head to the Inn after I saw you. I wanted to surprise you first...I have something for you." She said reaching into her bag.

Luke stared at her for a moment, "What is it?"

Mia smiled and pulled out a box, "Last time I talked to Lorelai she said you guys couldn't decide on wedding bands…"

Luke shook his head, "No. We couldn't find anything that matched her engagement ring perfectly. We eventually just picked some gold ones, figured we'd find the right ones later."

Mia nodded and opened a small black box, "Well...I think these might match perfectly."

Luke stared down at the rings in the box, "Those...those are my parents rings."

Mia nodded, "When your Dad got sick...he asked me to come by one afternoon. And he gave them to me...asked me to give them to you when the time was right."

Luke took the box from her, "He did?"

Mia nodded again and watched him stare at the rings in disbelief, "They loved you Luke. And even though they aren't here physically...they are still with you." She reached a hand up and placed it over his heart "Right here…"

Luke cleared his throat, "I know…"

She smiled and pulled her hand away, "I had your Mom's resized to fit Lorelai's finger. Wasn't sure about yours...but I have a feeling you are quite built like your Dad was."

Luke smiled, "Mia...this means the world to me."

Mia smiled, leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Be happy Luke. That's all they ever wanted for you. All any of us wanted for you."

Luke beamed down at her, "Well Lorelai makes me happy…"

"Good." She said giving his arm a squeeze, "Want me to bring the ring to Lorelai?"

Luke nodded and slipped Lorelai's band in his breast pocket, "Please." He handed the box back to Mia, "You know we wouldn't be here without you...thanks for pushing us back together. Having a place for Lorelai to go to feel safe…"

Mia shook her head, "I didn't do anything. You would have found your way here eventually with or without me. This is right Luke. You two together...it's right."

Luke nodded, "It is."

She smiled, kissed his cheek once more, "Almost time. I should run these over to Lorelai before she leaves. I'll see you later Lucas."

Luke smiled at her, "See you later Mia."

He watched her slip out of the room before he turned back towards his bed, he smiled at Paul Anka who was sitting on the bed wagging his tail. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at his watch, in just 45 minutes Lorelai would become his wife.

* * *

At the Inn, the bridesmaids had gone downstairs to prepare to leave. Only Emily, Richard, Rory and Lorelai were left in the dressing room putting on finishing touches.

"So you think I look okay?" Lorelai asked nervously glancing in the mirror, "I mean maybe I should have bought a dress. I'm not a designer I-"

"Lorelai you look beautiful." Richard said beaming at her, "The perfect bride."

Rory smiled, "Yeah Mom. Luke is going to die when he sees you. But let's be honest...you could be wearing your coffee cup pajamas to the ceremony and the man would still marry you."

Lorelai smiled, "You think?"

Rory nodded, "I know."

There was a knock on the door and Mia poked her head in, "Am I interrupting?"

"Mia?" Lorelai exclaimed happily, "How? What? I...I thought you couldn't come!"

Mia walked further into the room, "I realized I couldn't miss this. So I rescheduled my trip. Flew in late last night and stayed with Patty."

Lorelai pulled her in for a hug, "I'm so glad you are here!"

Mia pulled away, "Me too."

Richard and Emily stood to the side and watch the exchange between their daughter and the woman who had taken her in all those years ago. Lorelai swallowed hard and turned towards them. "Mia...these are my parents. Richard and Emily Gilmore…"

Mia smiled at them, "I am glad we are finally getting the chance to meet."

Richard swallowed hard, "Thank you. For taking care of our little girl."

Emily walked over to her and hugged her tightly. She didn't say anything, just embraced her and let her emotions speak for her. Mia held her back and waited for Emily to pull away when she was ready.

When she did, Emily cleared her throat, "Well...we should head out. Let you have a minute alone."

Mia put her hand up, "Oh no. I just wanted to say hi and give something quick to Lorelai." She pulled the box out of her bag again and held it out to her, "This was Luke's father's wedding band. I gave him his mothers...since you have her engagement ring I thought it was only fitting. William gave them to me when he was sick and asked me to hand them off to Luke when he met the right woman."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Oh Mia…"

"You said you couldn't find the right rings...and I think these are them." Mia said with a shrug.

"Oh this means so much to me. And to Luke...I know…" She was overcome with tears and pulled her in for a hug, "Thank you."

Mia pulled away and reached for Rory, "Want to give me a quick tour before we leave?"

Rory smiled knowing that her Mother needed a moment with her grandparents. "Sure. We'll meet you outside." She said leaning in to kiss her mother's cheek.

Lorelai watched them leave and then turned back to her parents who both had tears shining in their eyes, "So...these are my last few minutes as a Gilmore. At least legally...I suppose I'll always be a Gilmore deep down. I am who I am, right? You don't change that much when you get married except you are part of a team...Luke and I will be a team. We will make decisions together but I'm still me. So that means I'm still a Gilmore and-"

"Lorelai." Richard said in an even voice to cut her off.

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Yes?"

"I haven't always said the right thing...done the right thing…" He cleared his throat. "But I want you to know…"

Lorelai shook her head, "Dad you don't have too-"

He put his hand up to stop her, "I am proud to be your father Lorelai. Incredibly proud. You are a hell of a woman...you never give up...you've done so much for so many." He paused and cleared his throat to keep from crying, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

Lorelai glanced down nervously and tried to keep from crying, "Thank you Dad…" She looked up at him and took a deep breath, "That means more to me than you could possibly know…"

Richard smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, he glanced at his wife and then back at Lorelai. "I will wait for you downstairs."

Lorelai watched him leave and then glanced at her Mom, "Mom…"

"I went to see Mia...years ago. I asked her to send me pictures of you...and of Rory. From all those years that I missed." Emily said staring directly at her daughter.

Lorelai whimpered softly, "Mom...I didn't-"

"We pushed you away. We tried to force you to be something that you weren't. And I…" Emily stepped towards her, "I should have seen how amazing you really are. What you have been able to do with Rory...you were so young...you had nothing...and you two are so close." Emily inhaled sharply, "And I missed that with you…"

Lorelai reached her hand out, "We can have that now…"

Emily glanced up at her, "We can?"

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Yes. We just...have to stop fighting so much." She said with a laugh. "We need to accept each other for who we are."

Emily smiled, "Are you happy?"

Lorelai's smile widened and she nodded, "Very happy Mom. Luke is the one...he's always been the one."

Emily walked all the way up to her and pulled her into her arms, "That is all I have ever wanted for you."

Lorelai held her close, "I'm really glad you're here Mom. I can't imagine this day without you."

Emily pulled away and wiped at her tears, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "I know...it's technically not traditional. But…" Lorelai laughed and shrugged, "Us Gilmore never do anything really conventionally...would you walk me down the aisle with Dad?"

Emily took a deep breath, "Really?"

Lorelai nodded, "Really."

Emily smiled, "Well alright…"

Lorelai smiled and linked her arm with her Mother, "Well then let's go get me married…"

Emily gave her arm a squeeze and let her lead her out of the room and down the hallway. They met the rest of the bridesmaids downstairs, walked to the limos and drove from the inn to the town square. Lorelai could see all the guests settling into their seats in the square. She could see Luke and his groomsman waiting, Luke standing directly under the chuppah just like she had requested.

She took a deep breath, smiled at Liz, April and Sookie as the got out of the limo. The music started softly and Rory turned to her Mom, "This is it…"

Lorelai nodded quickly, "Yes it is…"

"Snow's falling...Luke's standing under the chuppah...all your friends and family are watching." Rory said with a glowing smile, "Perfect moment, right?"

"Totally perfect." Lorelai said pulling her in for a hug, "I love you kid."

Rory hugged her back just as tight and kissed her cheek, "Love you too Mom." She pulled away, winked and got out of the limo to make her way down the aisle.

Richard opened the door, helped Emily and then Lorelai out. Lorelai pulled at her dress and Emily gave her hand a squeeze to let her know she looked perfect. She looped her arm around Lorelai's right and Luke looked his around her left and they walked around the limo towards the ceremony.

Lorelai's eyes were on the path ahead of her, her heart was pounding in her chest and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. She heard the murmurs of delight of her friends and family who stood to watch her come down the aisle. Once she felt her father squeeze her arm gently, she glanced up and dared to look directly at Luke.

As she did, the world around her seemed to stop. Everything else was a blur, and all she saw was him, standing there in the snow, under that beautiful chuppah and smiling right at her. There he was...standing there...waiting to marry HER. He was going to be hers forever.

When Luke finally saw her step around the limo, he felt his knees begin to shake. She always looked beautiful, there was never a doubt in that. But walking towards him in that gown, with the snow falling gently around her, her engagement ring, and the sapphire on her fingers, he felt like he might die of happiness. She was about to be his. After all those years of waiting, after all those years of dreaming...it was finally becoming a reality. They were getting married.

At the end of the aisle, Reverend Skinner asked who gave Lorelai away to this man. Luke watched as Emily and Richard both hugged her, and Richard shook Luke's hand. Lorelai stepped up, took Luke's hand and let him lead her to their spot under the chuppah.

He smiled at her and whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "Think Gilbert approves?"

Lorelai glanced over her shoulder and giggled at the carved wooden goat, "I think he's been waiting for this just as long as us…"

Luke winked and squeezed her hand as they turned to the Reverand to begin the ceremony. Throughout the entire thing, there were small glances to one another. Gentle touches on each others arms and as they faced one another to say their vows...the rest of the world melted away around them. They promised to love, honor and cherish one another for better or worse, in sickness and health as long as they both lived. They exchanged rings, his parents rings which fit perfectly and in that moment Luke knew that his parents were right there with him and had brought Lorelai to him all those years ago.

Luke couldn't help but laugh when he saw her standing in front of him fidgeting slightly. Anyone else would think that she may have just been cold in the winter weather, he knew she was anxious for the moment where they could seal the deal. And truth be told...so was he.

So when Reverend Skinner pronounced them husband and wife and told Luke he could kiss his bride...he wasted no time. Luke took her hands, pulled her flush against his body and pressed her against his chest. Their lips crashed together as their friends and family cheered around them. He held her as close as he possibly could as he melted into her kiss. And he only pulled away when he felt her giggling against his lips.

He pulled away just enough to see her smile up at him and laugh as she threw her head back as the snowflakes fell around her face. "Lorelai…"

She pulled her head down again and cupped his face and exclaimed, "I love you."

Luke smiled, kissed her again and whispered against her lips, "Good. Because I love you too."

She giggled again and then pulled his hand to turn towards their friends and family. She raised his hand in hers triumphantly as if to say "We finally did it!" Which only made them cheer more. They walked down the aisle together, with their friends and family following in suit so they could make it to the dance studio to warm up. Lane and the rest of the band had run across the street to be able to be ready to play when Luke and Lorelai walked in.

They all gathered into the studio as Luke pulled Lorelai onto the dance floor. "We're married…" Lorelai whispered.

Luke pulled her flush against him, and rested his left hand in the small of her back as Zach began singing "Crazy Love" and their friends took their places around them. "It's about damn time…"

Lorelai beamed up at him, "No backing out now…it's legal and binding baby. No taking it back. No changing your mind. No-"

Luke cut her off with a kiss, "I will _never_ change my mind."

She smiled and rested her forehead against his, "Thank God…"

Luke pulled her even closer and spun her around the dance floor among their friends and family. When the song finally came to an end, the turned to their family who cheered for them again. They walked over to Rory and April who were standing by waiting patiently.

"You did it." Rory said wrapping her arms around them both, "You do know this is the longest I have ever had to wait for a birthday wish!"

Lorelai pulled away, "What are you talking about?"

Rory smiled, "When I was 12...I wished that you two would get married so we could be a family. And now we are."

Luke swallowed hard, "Rory…"

Rory looked over and wrapped her arm around her now step-sister. "We are all a family."

Lorelai beamed at her daughter and felt Luke wrap an arm around her before placing a gentle hand on the top of her head. They were soon surrounded by more family and friends who wanted to congratulate them and take pictures. It was almost an hour later before they were able to settle into their seats. Luke and Lorelai had their own small table and were chatting quietly, heads close together as Rory walked over and bent down behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt." Rory said with a smirk, "But I thought you might want me to swap your glass out with some sparkling cider."

Luke's eyes widened, "You told her?"

Lorelai laughed, "All those years of reading Nancy Drew and Sherlock Holmes finally caught up with her. She figured it out."

Luke glanced over at Rory, "You know nothing changes right? You always have a home to come back to here. I need you to know that...when I met your Mom I knew you guys were a packaged deal. And this is what I have wanted...both of you. And now we have April…" He smiled over at Lorelai and gave her hand a squeeze, "And this next little one…" He turned back to Rory, "But it doesn't change how your Mom feels about you. Or how I…" He paused and cleared his throat, "Or how I feel about you…"

Rory swallowed hard, "I know Luke. But…" She wiped at her tears, "It means even more to hear you say that." She leaned forward and hugged him tight, "I love you Luke."

He squeezed her back, "I love you too Rory."

As they pulled away they glanced over at Rory who was trying hard not to bawl her eyes out, "Oh come on...how do you expect me to keep my secret when you say stuff like that? You just opened the dam people...no going back now."

Rory laughed and wiped at her Mom's eyes, "Well if you are already crying...I guess I should just give my speech now."

Lorelai looked up and fanned her face, "Oh Lord…"

Luke laughed and handed her a tissue, "Here…"

Rory smiled, stood straight and tapped on her champagne glass to get everyone's attention. "Hi everyone...um…" She glanced back at Lorelai who was now sitting in Luke's lap, his attempt to help her keep it together. "I...just wanted to say a few words." She suddenly felt her own tears building, "As you all know...Mom and I moved here when I was very young. Up until that point...my life was pretty sheltered. I didn't have a lot of people to call family...but when we moved here our family grew larger than we ever expected. Each of you here has played a huge role in my life...as well as my Mom's and I can tell you that we love you all." She licked her lips nervously and glanced over at her Mother and Luke, "But there was always one person in this town...who went above and beyond to make us feel at home."

Lorelai wrapped her arm around Luke's shoulder and kissed his cheek gently, "She's talking about you."

Luke blushed and nuzzled her softly as he held her close before he turned back to Rory who began to speak again. "Luke was always there...from the minute we met him...he was there. He was there to fix broken porch rails, build me new book shelves when the old ones couldn't take the weight of anymore books." Everyone began to laugh, "He was there to feed me because he knew my Mom couldn't cook to save her life...and he was there to feed her even when she couldn't afford it. He was there when I had the chicken pox and only wanted to eat mashed potatoes for a straight week. He was there to help me bury the caterpillar I accidentally squished on my bike and felt guilty for. He was there when my school project's involved any type of manual labor, and even the ones that involved finding a loose chick in the middle of the night." Lorelai giggled and buried her face in Luke's neck remembering that night.

Rory took a shaky breath, "He let me study late at the Diner when Mom was stuck at work. He supported every decision I made. He sat through my high school graduation, and moved me into Yale on my first day. He even let Mom drive his beloved truck when he knew there was a high probability that she would crash it. He was there to help Mom make her dream of the Inn a reality...without hesitation he helped us everyday. And for many years I wondered why...but as I got older the answer became clearer." She paused and looked directly at Luke, "It was because he loved us...especially Mom. He loves my Mom in a way that I can't even explain. He'd do anything if it meant making her happy...even agreeing to get married in a snowstorm."

Everyone laughed again and Luke squeezed Lorelai's hips, "For a long time it was just Mom and I...I didn't think we needed anyone else. But somewhere along the line I saw Luke as part of our family...and I began to hope that it would really happen. And today...it really did." She turned to April, "And not only am I getting the family I wanted...I'm getting even more because I have gained a sister." April blushed and Rory just smiled at her, "They say a family is supposed to look a certain way...a mother and a father and the perfect kids. We may not fit into what everyone else says is perfect...but to me...this is my perfect family. My Mom and Luke have made sure that I have always had everything I have ever needed and I will never be able to thank them enough for that. But I hope someday...if I am lucky enough to have my own children...I can show them the same amount of love they have shown me. I am incredibly lucky to call them MY parents."

Lorelai leaned further into Luke and let her tears fall at her daughter's words. Luke felt the lump in his throat when he heard her refer to him as a parent.

"So even though it took them awhile to get it right…" Everyone laughed, "I think they have proved that love is worth waiting for...especially when you are as in love as they are." She raised her glass, "So I would like to make a toast to my Mom and Luke...I love you both. I wish you nothing but happiness in your life. Thank you for giving me the family I always wanted."

Everyone cheered, clinked their glasses together and toasted the happy couple. Lorelai scrambled off of Luke's lap and pulled her daughter close. "There you go again making me cry again…"

"I'm so happy for you Mom." Rory whispered as she held her close and felt her own tears building. "So happy…"

Lorelai squeezed her again before pulling back, "Thank you kid…"

Rory turned towards Luke, "I meant what I said. You've always been there Luke...and you gave me everything I ever needed."

Luke swallowed hard, "I just like to see you both happy…"

Lorelai sighed happily, "I got a good one…" She whispered as she nudged Rory's hip.

Rory smiled and nodded in agreement, "You did."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter and looked over at Logan who was watching the scene from his spot near the bar, "And you did pretty good too kid...go dance with your man."

Rory smiled, kissed her Mom's cheek, hugged Luke and walked over to dance with Logan. Luke pulled Lorelai close, her back rested against his chest as he held her around her waist. They watched their friends and family around them, April was talking to Emily and Richard in the corner. Sookie and Jackson were chatting with Liz and TJ. Patty and Babette were gossiping about who the eligible bachelors were at the wedding.

Luke nuzzled her neck, "So...how does it feel to be Lorelai Danes?"

Lorelai sighed happily and leaned her head further into him, "It feels wonderful." She pulled her hand away from his and let her rings shine, "I can't believe Mia had your parents rings…"

Luke smiled at the sight of her hand and he kissed her cheek, "I know...it makes me feel like they are here with us."

Lorelai turned in his embrace to stare up at him, "They are."

Luke nodded slowly, "Dance with me?"

Lorelai beamed up at him, "This all started with a dance at Liz's wedding…"

Luke nodded again and shrugged, "Started a hell of a lot sooner than that...at least for me. But that night...was the final push in the right direction."

Lorelai smiled and reached for his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor, "That's right...you were pining for me."

Luke chuckled and pulled her against him as they began to dance, "Right...you were my Ava Gardner."

Lorelai smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, "You gonna make me coffee and bring it to me in bed now that we are married?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Uh...no. No coffee in your condition…"

Lorelai paused, "Oh fine...but what about breakfast in bed occasionally? I promise I'll reward you for being such a good husband."

Luke smiled and rubbed circles on her hips, "We'll talk." He teased.

Lorelai smiled and pulled back to be able to look at him, "Coffee or no coffee...I'm still damn lucky. We're both lucky…"

Luke smiled as he moved her across the dance floor, "Yes. We are."

"Some people don't' find the one…" Lorelai said with a sad smile, "What if I had never found you?"

Luke shook his head and squeezed her hips, "You did find me."

She nodded, "I know. But...I can't imagine my life if I didn't find you. God knows where Rory and I would be…"

"You would have been fine." Luke said with a small smile, "No matter where you would have ended up...you would have still raised the most amazing kid." He paused, "But for the record...I'm really glad you picked Stars Hollow to raise her…"

Lorelai smiled, "Stars Hollow...thank God for it." She paused again before her smile grew in that way that let him know she had an idea, "I gave you that horoscope...in Stars Hollow...we were written in the stars Luke! We were meant to be!"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her excitement, "I guess we were."

She took a deep breath and held him closer as she whispered to him, "You kept that horoscope for eight years...did it bring you luck?"

"Of course it did. It brought me you." Luke said giving her a gentle squeeze to emphasize his words, "You're my luck Lorelai. You're my world. You drive me completely insane sometimes…" He teased making her laugh, "But...I can't imagine my life without you either. And I don't want to…"

"Well then I guess it's a good thing we're married." She whispered as she leaned up to bring his lips closer, "Because now you don't have too."

"It's a damn good thing." He growled as he pulled her all the way against him. "And it's about damn time…"

She smiled and leaned her head against his chest again and let him lead her across the floor. The pain for the year before and all the years without him seemed to melt away. None of that mattered anymore. They had found their way to one another amiss all the chaos of the world around them. Two lives waiting to collide when the time was right. And thank God...it finally was.

* * *

 **Once again - thanks for all the feedback! Greatly appreciated. Can't wait for the new Gilmore Girl episodes on Netflix. I will have to rewatch the series AGAIN before that happens. Hope you check out my new story. Enjoy! Happy reading everyone!**


End file.
